Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un niño resentido con su familia y su aldea decidió formar parte de la organización criminal conocida como Akatsuki para volverse fuerte y cambiar el mundo. Un dia regresa a Konoha con el objetivo de secuestrar al Jinchuuriki del Kyubi pero... ¿que pasaría si alguien apareciera en su vida y decidiera borrar todo su odio?. NaruHina. Naruto malvado.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 1: **Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Era una mañana llena de mucha tensión en la oficina del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze pues ese día debía entrevistar a un peligroso criminal de rango A que había sido capturado recientemente, muchos shinobi salieron lastimados para atraparlo, por suerte no hubo bajas aunque hubo muchos heridos de gravedad pues el poder de ese shinobi fácilmente sobrepasaba a los jounin según el reporte que le había dado su ex -alumno Hatake Kakashi.

En esos momentos debía de estar en la división de interrogación y tortura para sacarle toda la información posible pues según la capa negra con nubes rojas que portaba él pertenecía a una peligrosa organización criminal que se denominaba Akatsuki, no sabían mucho de ellos pero según habían investigado todos sus integrantes eran criminales de rango S en el libro del bingo por lo que debían obtener de él toda la información posible acerca de ellos y de sus planes pues no era común que ese tipo de criminales formaran grupos y de ser así seguramente planeaban algo muy grande por lo que debían averiguar que era y de ser necesario avisar a las aldeas aliadas. Lo curioso de ese sujeto era que no habían podido reconocerlo pues antes de que lo capturaran se había puesto varios sellos en una gruesa capucha que portaba para ocultar su identidad advirtiendo que se detonarían si intentaban quitársela por lo que no sabían aun de quien se trataba, solo dijo que hablaría con el Hokage y con nadie más lo cual se les hizo extraño pero después de un rato Minato acepto a hablar con él.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la división de interrogación y tortura iba pensando en su hijo mayor Naruto, quien llevaba seis años desaparecido y no habían podido dar con él, una mañana salió y luego simplemente desapareció, mandaron muchos escuadrones a buscarlo pero nunca pudieron encontrarlo, también pensaba en su otro hijo Menma quien pronto se graduaría de la academia y por fin seria un genin, se sentía tan orgulloso de él pero a la vez triste de que su otro hijo no pudiera graduarse junto con su gemelo. Luego de un rato llego a su destino y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala en la que tenían al sujeto, pero antes de entrar fue detenido por Ibiki Morino quien era la persona encargada de hacer los interrogatorios pues era un genio en lo que a tortura mental se refería.

-¿Ha dicho algo?- pregunto el rubio a Ibiki quien negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué puedes decirme de él?

-No mucho, ni siquiera ha dicho algo aun, lo que me inquieta es que no muestra signos de temor ni nada parecido, ni siquiera cuando amenazamos con cortarle los dedos si no hablaba- dijo el jounin con una mirada seria pues en otros casos ya hubieran dicho hasta lo que desayunaron, pero ese tipo no, ninguno de sus trucos surtía efecto en él lo cual le decía que había sido entrenado para soportar la tortura.

-Está bien voy a entrar- dijo Minato mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

-Tenga cuidado Hokage-sama- advirtió Ibiki, algo no le gustaba del prisionero pero aun no sabía que era.

Minato por fin había entrado a la habitación donde estaba el prisionero esposado y con varios sellos supresores de chakra como medida de seguridad adicional tenían a varios shinobi custodiándolo quienes estaban preparados para matar al prisionero si este daba indicios de querer escapar. Lo que sorprendió a Minato fue ver que el prisionero era bastante pequeño, no podía decir si era un niño o era un adulto muy bajito aunque el primer caso era bastante improbable pues parecía de doce años.

-Estoy aquí, ahora dime todo lo que sabes de Akatsuki- dijo secamente Minato mientras se sentaba en una silla frete a él, paso un rato en el que no dijo nada y termino desesperando al Hokage quien ya tenía ganas de matarlo por hacerle perder el tiempo- ¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunto con molestia al ver que el enmascarado no daba indicios de querer compartir información con él hasta que escucho una pequeña y casi inaudible risa que provenía del sujeto frente a él, era como si se estuviese burlando de su persona- ¿He dicho algo que te cause gracia?- pregunto aun más molesto por la actitud del prisionero- Si no vas a decirme nada creo que mejor me retiro- ya había perdido alrededor de media hora con él por lo que considero que era mejor marcharse.

-Espere Hokage-sama, creí que quería saber sobre Akatsuki- por fin había hablado, lo malo es que no se podía reconocer bien su voz pues al parecer la capucha la distorsionaba lo que dejo aun mas intrigado a Minato pues ese sujeto intentaba por todos los medios posibles que nadie supiera su identidad, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Minato decidió volver a sentarse y esperar a que esta vez sí confesara todo.

-Muy bien, dime todo lo que sepas y podrás estar seguro de que tu vida no correrá peligro- hablo el Hokage mientras el prisionero volvía a reír pero esta vez con fuerza lo cual lo molesto bastante.

-No se ofenda Hokage, pero ni todos sus hombres serian suficientes para parar a Akatsuki si decidieran venir a matarme, pero bueno dudo que siquiera intenten buscarme, deben estar muy ocupados como para preocuparse de un simple aspirante a miembro- se podía sentir la burla en sus palabras lo que molestaba no solo al Hokage sino a todos los ninjas presentes pues abiertamente los estaba subestimando y eso era algo que golpeaba su orgullo.

-Limítate a contestar unas preguntas y omite cualquier otro comentario- eso había sonado mas como una orden que como una sugerencia.

-Está bien, como usted diga Hokage-sama- seguía con su tono de burla e intento hacer un saludo militar pero las esposas no se lo permitían.

Pasaron dos horas hablando y aunque respondía a todas las preguntas que le hacían no parecía que le importase que supieran todo acerca de Akatsuki pues contestaba todas la preguntas que le hacían, desde sus miembros hasta sus movimientos, lo cual era muy extraño y podría ser que estuviera mintiendo, pero luego de haber contestado todas las preguntas Minato se paro para marcharse cuando escucho que el prisionero volvió a hablarle.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- pregunto secamente.

-Quisiera quitarme la capucha, es muy incómoda- dijo mientras jalaba la tela de la parte del rostro- ¿podrían quitarme un sello supresor para poder desactivar los sellos explosivos?- solicito de forma calmada, Minato por su parte no sabía qué hacer pues bien podría ser una trampa para intentar matarlo activando los sellos aunque bien podría usar su Hiraishin no jutsu para escapar los demás no correrían tanta suerte pues él no podría sacarlos a todos si se daba el caso, ahora que viendo los hechos era raro que decidiera mostrar su rostro. Dudo por un rato pero al final dio la orden de que todos salieran de la habitación en caso de que fuera una trampa, los demás ninjas se negaron pues no querían dejar a su líder a solas con un criminal que había podido acabar con más de cien ninjas y de no ser por el legendario ninja copia nunca podrían haberlo vencido pero al final y de mala gana obedecieron la orden.

Luego de que todos hubieran salido Minato se decidió a quitar uno de los sellos supresores para que pudiera usar un poco de chakra y pudiera desactivar los sellos explosivos cosa que hizo y luego se tomo su tiempo para quitarse la capucha revelando a un niño no mayor de doce o trece años de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Minato casi se desmaya al ver el rostro del prisionero.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, papa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa cargada de malicia y burla al ver el rostro de su progenitor que no cabía de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Naruto?!

**Hasta aquí**

**¿que paso con Naruto?**

**¿Por qué se unió a Akatsuki?**

**¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de: Akatsuki, El camino que elegi**

**espero les haya gustado, la verdad no me decidía a publicarlo porque el comienzo de los fics no se me da muy bien la verdad, bueno eso es porque aun soy novato pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

**Si les gusto dejen su opinión en un review y si tienen sugerencias o criticas son bien recibidas**

**Me despido y les deseo que tengan una buena semana **** o lo que queda de ella XD**

**Otra cosa, a diferencia de otros fics donde Naruto se junta con los Akatsuki en este fic como ya se dijo arriba son peligrosos criminales rango S por lo que no esperen verlos con actitud bromista. Además de que este Naruto es malo y despiadado por lo que van a ver una faceta de él que raras veces sale en fics, o sea la de criminal.**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explicaciones

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 1: **Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

-¡¿Naruto?!- grito Minato casi al borde del colapso pues no se esperaba que ese criminal que había dejado incapacitados a más de cincuenta jounin fuera su desaparecido hijo a quien no veía desde hace seis años.

-¡Oh! ¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto con falsa sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?- Minato estaba en shock pues no esperaba que el criminal que estaba entrevistando fuera su hijo.

-Pues por si no te diste cuenta ahora soy parte de Akatsuki- dijo el rubio menor mientras bostezaba aburrido- que molestia, no tenía planeado que te enteraras pero bueno ya que, aunque admito que tus jounin son buenos.

-¡ELLOS SON CRIMINALES DESPRECIABLES!- grito furioso Minato-¡¿Y QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO QUERIAS QUE ME ENTERARA?!- pregunto desesperado por una explicación.

-Tch, cállate, eres muy ruidoso, puede ser que sean criminales pero me han tratado cien veces mejor de lo que tú me trataste, al menos entre ellos tengo respeto- ahora era el rubio menor quien comenzaba a recriminar cosas de su pasado.

-De nada vale el respeto de esa gente- dijo dolido.

-Lo que tu digas, y dime ¿Qué procede? ¿Me darán pena de muerte? ¿Me encerraran a que me pudra en una celda? Espera, espera ya se ¡Me entregaran a alguna de las aldeas que quieren mi cabeza y así quedar bien ante los demás!- las palabras de Naruto fueron como una puñalada para Minato quien no podía creer el concepto que su hijo tenía de él.

-¿Sabes cuánto sufrió tu madre cuando te fuiste?- pregunto Minato mientras gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Vaya se dio cuenta, ¿pero por qué iba a fijarse en el insípido de Naruto cuando tenía al gran Menma con ustedes?, después de todo él es el gran héroe que salvo a Konoha del kyubi- las palabras de Naruto eran acidas y cargadas de sarcasmo, ironía y rencor pues desde pequeño sus padres siempre priorizaban a su hermano por sobre de él, tanto así que casi ni le dirigían la palabra.

-¿Qué te hice para que quisieras elegir una vida así?- Minato ya no podía contener sus lagrimas, no podía creer que por un capricho de su hijo decidiera convertirse en criminal, que tan mal habría estado era algo que nunca sabría, pero ahora estaba con él y trataría de que su hijo decidiera rectificar su camino.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡No es lo que hiciste, es lo que no hiciste!- Naruto tampoco se estaba reprimiendo, su mirada expresaba todo el odio, rencor y tristeza que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo- ¡¿Te parece justo tener un hijo e ignorarlo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo solo que estuve toda mi vida?! ¡¿Quién te crees ahora para venir a pedirme cuenta de mis actos?! Jamás fuiste un padre para mí- las palabras de Naruto golpeaban el corazón de su padre que cada vez estaba más triste. Qué bueno que Kushina no estaba ahí porque si no se hubiese muerto del dolor como lo estaba haciendo el ahí mismo.

-¡¿Entonces solo lo haces por llamar la atención?!- Minato confuso, no podía creer que su hijo se volviera un criminal solo porque no pasaba suficiente tiempo con él.

-No- dijo secamente Naruto- mis motivos no son algo que te importe, pero lo que te puedo decir es que tu y Kushina jamás han sido padres para mi, así que deja de hacer tu teatro de padre abnegado porque no te queda- hablo el rubio menor viendo con enojo a su progenitor.

-Pues si así lo quieres perfecto, serás tratado como un criminal- sentencio el Hokage mirando duramente a su hijo, si por su culpa su hijo se había desviado del camino del bien pues él se encargaría de devolverlo. Lo único que le preocupaba era Kushina pues no sabía cómo iba a responder al saber la noticia.

-Si si como quieras, ¿podrían llevarme a una celda ya? me aburres- dijo mirándolo con una expresión aburrida y un dejo de desprecio.

-¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselo!- grito a los jounin que seguían afuera los cuales entraron rápidamente a la habitación mientras Naruto volvía a ponerse su capucha por lo que no pudieron ver su rostro.

-Adiós, Hokage-san, nos volveremos a ver- dijo mientras era llevado por los guardias a una celda especiales que habían ahí las cuales aparte de suprimir el uso de chakra también tenían incorporadas varias alarmas en caso de que el prisionero quisiera escapar.

Ya en su celda Naruto comenzó a planear su próximo movimiento pues el ser capturado solo fue una trampa para infiltrarse en Konoha y de ahí ir por su objetivo, la razón por la que había decidido desertar de su aldea, su gemelo Menma, le habían ordenado como prueba de fuego secuestrar a su hermano para poder conseguir al kyubi pues por sus lazos con él era el único que podría entrar en Konoha sin que intentaran matarlo. La pelea que había tenido no era parte del plan pero los jounin quisieron lucirse y él tampoco iba a dejar que lo golpearan pero al final tuvo que rendirse para que la pelea no fuera de mayores proporciones.

-Lo arruine dejándome llevar por mis emociones ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba en posición de loto para poder pensar mejor.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Namikaze…

Minato caminaba por toda la sala muy inquieto pues pronto llegaría su esposa y su hijo y debería de decirles que encontró a Naruto, eso los podría muy felices pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían al saber que Naruto se había convertido en un criminal buscado cuyos crímenes según había investigado iban desde el saqueo de pueblos hasta el asesinato de varios ninjas y políticos de otros países. Alguien toco a la puerta y supo que la hora había llegado, debería de decirles la verdad por mas horrenda que fuera.

-¡Hola Minato!- saludo efusivamente Kushina quien desde hacía una semana estaba fuera de la aldea pues le había tocado una misión de escolta al país del viento.

-Hola Kushina- dijo con una expresión seria que hizo que Kushina comenzara a preocuparse- debemos hablar- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón y con una seña llamo a su esposa para que se sentara junto a él. Minato le conto todo sobre el criminal que habían capturado y Kushina escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su marido hasta que llego un punto donde el dejo de hablar antes de decirle quien era el sujeto que habían capturado.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién capturaron?- pregunto intrigada mientras veía el rostro afligido de Minato quien parecía no querer seguir hablando.

-es…- Minato no hallaba el cómo decírselo, simplemente las palabras no querían salir de su boca-Naruto… el criminal que capturaron es Naruto- por fin lo dijo y sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima.

-No… imposible… debe haber un error, mi bebe no puede ser un maleante- Kushina se negaba a creer que aquel niño tan tranquilo que había sido su hijo hoy en día fuera un despreciable bandido buscado por más de medio continente-No hagas esas bromas Minato, dime que es mentira, por favor- las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y Minato negó con la cabeza, no lo podía creer, su hijo que había estado buscando durante seis años y la principal razón por la que aceptaba cada misión fuera de la aldea se había convertido en una escoria a sus doce años de edad, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Lo siento Kushina, él mismo lo confirmo, es Naruto no hay error y lo peor es que no odia- con esas palabras Kushina termino por quebrarse y rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo quien también estaba llorando del dolor pues a ambos los lastimaba que su hijo los despreciara. Minutos después llego Menma quien al igual que su padre era rubio pero tenía los ojos de su madre y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. Tuvieron que explicarle todo lo sucedido con su hermano y al igual que su madre en un principio negó a creer que su hermano realmente fuera tan malo como lo pintaban, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo y sintió gran pesar por ello.

Un juicio había sido programado para saber el futuro de Naruto pues debían decidir si le darían pena de muerte, lo entregarían a alguna de las aldeas que lo buscaban o simplemente lo encarcelarían, el juicio había sido programado para dentro de dos días y durante ese tiempo Minato tuvo que encargarse de que su mujer no viera a su hijo pues no quería que saliera mas lastimada, también tuvo que encargarse de firmar muchísimos documentos de las reparaciones de edificios pues hace casi un año fueron víctimas de un ataque sorpresa por parte de Kumogakure quien alegaba que Konoha tenía planeado atacarles y que por eso se habían adelantado ellos, luego de una brutal lucha que se extendió por dos días pudieron parar la confrontación pero para cuando habían parado una cuarta parte de la aldea ya había sido destruida, al final los él mismo desmintió los rumores sobre guerra pues lo que él buscaba era una alianza y no una confrontación, el Raikage acepto que habían hecho mal en atacarles pues debieron investigar más antes de lanzar un ataque y decidió tomar responsabilidad por sus actos por lo que Kumogakure paso a estar a las órdenes de Konoha para cualquier cosa que necesitaran además de mandar ayuda para las reparaciones y algunos ninjas para ayudar a cuidar la aldea mientras los ninjas heridos se recuperaban. Muchas vidas se perdieron durante ese combate pero lo que menos querían era más derramamiento de sangre por lo que aceptaron el ofrecimiento del Raikage.

Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos para pensar en cómo ayudar a su hijo pues aunque fuera tan malo como decían no dejaba de ser su hijo y aunque lo él odiara debía de protegerlo, pero nada se le ocurría para que pudiera salir de ese aprieto por lo que opto por despejar su mente para poder pensar mejor y a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de Naruto, que no eran muchos pues la mayor parte del tiempo solía pasarla con Menma y raras veces se tomaba la molestia de siquiera hablarle por lo que pudo entender que lo odiara, pero esa no era razón suficiente para que desperdiciara su vida como lo estaba haciendo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió algo que tal vez podría funcionar, era descabellado y bien podrían tacharlo de loco pero debía intentarlo, era su última oportunidad para que su hijo pudiera ser parte de su familia para poder convivir juntos y al mismo tiempo que aprendiera a querer a su aldea.

Por fin había llegado el día del juicio donde por fin se decidiría el futuro del Naruto quien estaba fresco como una lechuga y al parecer poco o nada le importaba el ser condenado a muerte, aunque sabía que el sentimental de su padre no lo dejaría solo y haría algo por él, contaba con ello o sino bien podría ir diciendo sus oraciones pues por sus crímenes la pena de muerte no se veía muy lejana. Estaban en un enorme tribunal y habían acudido todos los ancianos del consejo mas las cabezas de los clanes sin olvidar al Hokage que también estaba presente.

-Naruto Namikaze, se te acusa de crímenes contra el continente elemental que van desde el saqueo, robo, asesinato, secuestro y tortura a varias personas del país del viento y de la tierra ¿Cómo te declaras?- pregunto el juez que no era otro que Homura uno de los consejeros del Hokage.

-Culpable- dijo sin simplemente sorprendiendo a todos pues al menos esperaban que se justificara diciendo que era un niño o que lo habían obligado- por cierto prefiero ser llamado Naruto Uzumaki- dijo y sin más que decir se volvió a callar.

-Pues bien, Naruto Uzumaki, en vista de que no hay objeciones de ningún tipo este tribunal te declara culpable- sentencio Homura mientras Naruto seguía inmutable- respecto a tu condena esta se decidirá en los próximos días- dijo el anciano mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Protesto!- grito Minato sorprendiendo a algunos y a otros no tanto- si este tribunal acepta quisiera proponer una pena para el acusado- solicito con una expresión seria.

-Está bien, ¿que propone Hokage-sama?- pregunto curioso Homura pues no esperaba que él fuera a objetar.

-Vera, aunque sea un criminal de rango A aun es un niño, por lo tanto aun puede enmendar sus faltas o al menos intentarlo, por lo que propongo que como condena sea integrado a un equipo genin y se convierta en ninja oficial, claro que tendrá vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día ¿Qué dicen?- todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar semejante proposición que para nada parecía una condena para alguien del calibre de Naruto que aun a su corta edad era temido en varias aldeas.

-Yo digo que está bien- dijo un hombre que llevaba vendada la mitas derecha del cuerpo y que no era otro que Danzo, otro de los consejeros del Hokage. Los presentes no podían creer lo que oían, el respetable halcón de guerra estaba consintiendo lo que muchos consideraban un capricho del Hokage siendo que ambos no se llevaban muy bien y siempre se llevaban la contraria.

-Esto sí que no lo vi venir- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

**Hasta aquí.**

**¿Qué pasara con Naruto?**

**¿aceptara el tribunal que se convierta en genin?**

**¿y por qué Danzo lo apoya?**

**Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo**

**Espero les haya gustado y si tienes sugerencias siéntanse libres de dejarlas en un review jeje**

**En fin se que aun me falta mejorar bastante en mi redacción y en la fluidez de esta y mis otras historias pero espero poder mejorar a futuro**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 3: **El nuevo integrante del equipo 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Minato miraba fijamente a Danzo con una expresión seria pues él nunca hacia algo a cambio de nada y si estaba a favor suyo es porque algo quería y no podía ser algo bueno, ahora debería de estar aun mas alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

―Esperen un momento― hablo Koharu quien era otra miembro del consejo―, estamos hablando de integrar a las filas de Konoha a un peligroso criminal que dejo fuera de combate a varios jounin y peor aún, integrarlo a un equipo de genin, eso sería lo mismo que dejarle el camino libre para hacer lo que quiera ―tenía un punto a su favor, Naruto era buscado por crímenes bastante inhumanos por lo que no solo podían dejarlo libre así como así.

―Entiendo tu preocupación Koharu― dijo Minato mirando a la anciana― pero si es la seguridad de los genin lo que te preocupa tengo que decirte que será Kakashi quien se encargara de vigilarlo constantemente por lo que puedes relajarte, además de que como ya dije será vigilado por los ANBU las veinticuatro horas― esas palabras de Minato la tranquilizaron un poco pues Kakashi era uno de los mejores jounin de la villa e incluso era un ex ANBU por lo que estaría bien custodiado, sin más que decir volvió a sentarse para ver el desenlace del conflicto de Danzo y el Hokage, un conflicto que prometía ponerse muy interesante.

―Estoy a favor de que sea reintegrado a la aldea dada su condición de menor, pero exijo quedarme con la custodia del acusado―dijo Danzo por fin sacando a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones.

―Me niego rotundamente― dijo Minato calmado pero aun así se podía sentir su enojo pues no debió de caerle nada bien que alguien ajeno a su familia quisiera tener la custodia de su hijo.

― ¿Bajo qué argumentos se niega Hokage-sama? ― pregunto Danzo quien le sostenía la mirada.

―Primero quisiera saber los motivos por los cuales quieres su custodia Danzo― Minato no iba a dejar que le quitaran a su hijo en sus narices y menos Danzo quien no gozaba de una reputación muy buena pues de él se decía que cometió crímenes de guerra aunque nunca pudieron probarle nada y por lo tanto nunca fue acusado de nada, pero esos rumores eran suficientes como para que desconfiara de él.

―(Esto está cada vez mejor) ̶ para el rubio acusado las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca, por un lado si se quedaba con su padre podría moverse libremente por la aldea sin miedo a que alguien intentara atacarle pues era hijo del Hokage. Danzo tampoco era mala opción, sabía muy bien la clase de persona que era Danzo por lo que si le hacia una buena proposición él le ayudaría con lo de su hermano además de que al vivir con él podría planear mejor sus movimientos sin el riesgo de ser descubierto por alguien. Ahora solo tenía que esperar tranquilamente a ver con quien debía ir por lo que volvió a fijar su atención en los adultos que seguían peleando por ver quién se lo llevaba a casa.̶

― Pues vera Hokage-sama ― hablo el viejo halcón de guerra mientras se paraba de su asiento con ayuda de su bastón – mis motivos son ver por el bien de la aldea pues considero que conmigo podría integrarse a un equipo genin el cual ya me tome la libertad de elegir, además mis ANBU lo mantendrían vigilado constantemente y yo mismo puedo entrenarlo para que sea un digno ninja al servicio de Konoha ― Danzo iba con todo, desde un principio iba a pedir la custodia de Naruto pero Minato se le adelanto. Según los informes de sus ANBU el chico era muy fuerte pues él solo había dejado fuera de combate a más de veinte jounin pero al final fue sometido por los otros con la ayuda de Hatake Kakashi. Danzo sabia reconocer el potencial de alguien cuando lo veía y ese mocoso podría ser en un futuro una de sus mejores armas para alcanzar su objetivo de hacerse con el control de la villa por lo que debía de ponerse serio contra Minato.

―Mmmm eso no me parece mal― dijo Homura al escuchar lo que Danzo había dicho.

―Me parece aceptable― apoyo Koharu.

―Si me permiten tomar la palabra―dijo Shikaku Nara quien era el líder de su clan― yo considero que el acusado debería quedarse con el Hokage pues al fin y al cabo es su padre y no creo que haya alguien mejor para que pueda cuidar de él y pararlo en caso de que intente rebelarse contra la villa, sin ofender Danzo-san― esas palabras dejaron conmocionados a muchos y a otros no tanto. Eso tomo por sorpresa a Danzo quien no creyó que alguno de los lideres de clanes se fuera en su contra, pero debía de actuar rápido si quería quedarse con la custodia de Naruto.

―Yo también considero que el acusado debe de quedarse bajo custodia del Hokage―ahora todos sí que estaban sorprendidos pues quien hablaba no era otro que Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan Hyuga quien al parecer estaba también de acuerdo con el Hokage.

Minato rio internamente pues ya estaba usando su as bajo la manga, o sea los líderes de los clanes, Minato había hablado con ellos en privado el día anterior y como ellos le debían algunos favores no pudieron negarse a ayudarlo en su descabellado plan. Y así todos los demás líderes fueron apoyando la proposición del Hokage quien a cada momento iba ensanchando su sonrisa mientras que Danzo quería matarlos a todos pues aunque tuviera el visto bueno de sus compañeros del consejo seguía siendo minoría por lo que luego de dos horas intentando pelear por la custodia de Naruto al final hubo un claro vencedor.

―Pues habiendo considerado los argumentos y luego de pensarlo mucho, este tribunal falla a favor del Hokage Minato Namikaze y el acusado Naruto Uzumaki pasara a vivir con él y su familia―sentencio Homura aunque no le hizo mucha gracia pues consideraba que debía de ser Danzo quien se quedara con Naruto pues Minato no lo convencía mucho con sus palabras pero al final él, Koharu y Danzo eran minoría por lo que tuvo que aceptar la proposición del Hokage.

Luego del juicio Minato le quito las esposas a Naruto aunque demás está decir que le había dejado puestos los sellos supresores de chakra, su hijo al parecer estaba algo molesto con el fallo del tribunal pero no le tomo importancia pues poco a poco ambos comenzarían a llevarse mejor, ahora si le dedicaría tiempo a su hijo sin importar nada. Naruto por su parte estaba algo molesto pues quería quedarse con Danzo por los motivos que ya fueron mencionados, ahora debía de ingeniárselas para poder planear sus movimientos sin ser interrumpido o descubierto lo cual sería un problema pues según su padre seria vigilado constantemente así que debía de ser paciente y planear muy bien sus próximos pasos para llevar a su hermano a Akatsuki.

―Muy bien hijo, ahora vivirás con nosotros ¿No te parece genial? ―pregunto Minato bastante feliz.

―No― contesto secamente su hijo.

― Bueno no importa, ya te acostumbraras― hablo mientras intentaba revolverle el cabello con su mano que fue toscamente apartada por el menor de un manotazo cosa que dejo un poco triste a Minato pero aun así no perdió los ánimos, después de todo apenas era el primer día de muchos que pasarían juntos― antes de ir a casa quisiera que te cambiaras de ropa, esa capa no te sienta bien además de que no me gusta que la uses― a Minato le disgustaba muchísimo el hecho de que siguiera usando esa capa que lo identificaba como parte de ese grupo de criminales por lo que decidió que si quería cambiar a su hijo quitarle ese atuendo sería el primer paso.

―Ni lo sueñes, me da igual si no te gusta. A mí me gusta usarla y no es como si necesitara tu aprobación para usarla― respondió Naruto secamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio a Minato quien tampoco se veía contento por la terquedad de su hijo en portar ese atuendo.

― No fue una petición Naruto, tú decides si quieres quitártela por las buenas o por las malas, pero no llevaras mas esa ropa te guste o no― Minato ya estaba poniéndose serio pues debía ser firme en sus decisiones y no dejarse amedrentar por Naruto, esa capa se la quitaba porque se la quitaba―Vamos a ir comprar ropa ahora mismo y no te vas a ir hasta que no compres algo decente ¿me has entendido? ― sentencio el Hokage con su mirada más firme a lo que Naruto solo bufo molesto lo cual fue tomado como una afirmación por parte de Minato quien feliz de que su hijo cediera se encamino a una de las mejores tiendas de la aldea donde fue bien recibido por los dueños que se asombraron al ver que el Hokage entraba con un niño que era su viva imagen pero decidieron mejor no decir nada e igual atenderlo. Naruto pasó dos horas mirando ropa y probándose algunos atuendos pero todos eran inmediatamente rechazados por el rubio quien parecía que quería molestar a su padre.

― ¿qué te parece este? ― pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un atuendo color naranja ― recuerdo que de niño siempre te gusto vestirte de naranja― dijo aun sonriendo pero paro de inmediato al ver la mirada de su hijo quien parecía querer matarlo por su elección― ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta? ― pregunto extrañado.

―No, odio el naranja, si usaba ropa naranja era porque era ropa vieja de Menma, como ustedes siempre estaban tan ocupados consintiéndolo nunca me compraban nada por lo que cada vez que renovaban su ropa yo me quedaba con algo, además de que solo un idiota se vestiría de naranja siendo ninja― Naruto estaba muy molesto y con razón pues desde niño el naranja le pareció un color demasiado notorio y que no iba para nada bien con un ninja, si había vestido así era porque o usaba ropa de ese color o tendría que ir desnudo por las calles de la aldea. Realmente no podía creer que hubiera alguien que pudiera amar tanto ese horrendo color como para comprar cada atuendo naranja que hubiera, más raro aun era el hecho de que hubiera tanta ropa color naranja en la aldea lo cual se lo atribuyo a que las tiendas mandaban a hacer ropa especialmente para su hermano y así su clientela aumentara pues un lugar que es frecuentado por alguien tan distinguido por el Hokage seguramente vendía muy buena ropa, una simple pero efectiva estrategia de marketing. En fin eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado ahora pues al fin era capaz de llevar ropa que de verdad le gustara.

― Oh ya veo, lo siento. Veré que mas puedo encontrar― dijo Minato quien se había puesto triste nuevamente por las palabras de su hijo, tenía razón, ellos nunca se preocupaban por él. Pero todo eso iba a cambiar, se iba a preocupar más por él e iba a comprarle toda la ropa que quisiera, tampoco era como si fuera a intentar comprar su amor pero al menos eso le quitaría algunos malos recuerdos.

Al final fueron a varias tiendas donde Naruto seguía viendo la ropa y nada le gustaba, era demasiado notoria, no le gustaba el color o el estilo le desagradaba. El rubio abrió los ojos cuando por fin vio ropa de su agrado que no eran otra cosa que una tienda que exhibía varias capas negras similares a las que llevaba puesta e incluso habían de varios colores para elegir, además de que habían varios atuendos más acorde a sus gustos. Minato se vio reacio a comprarle esas ropas a su hijo pues le parecía que no ayudaba en nada a darle un cambio de imagen pero luego de que su hijo le explicara los motivos de porque quería esa ropa no tuvo más opción que comprársela pues ya estaba cansado de buscar ropa y no encontrar nada. Al final Naruto compro cuatro capas color negro y otras cuatro verde además de varios conjuntos de ropa similares a los que vestían los Akatsuki y los jounin, encima los había comprado también en negro y verde para que combinaran con sus capas por lo que no podía quejarse. Luego de elegir su ropa se cambio su traje de Akatsuki y se puso una capa verde con otro atuendo también verde y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Namikaze donde los esperaban una emocionada Kushina junto con un también muy feliz Menma, Minato había mandado un mensaje con uno de los ANBU con el resultado del juicio por lo que ambos estaban que no cabían de la alegría de volver a ver a Naruto. Kushina se había prometido que esta vez no dejaría de lado a su hijo y que trataría de conocerlo mejor para que no volviera a alejarse de ellos. Ya luego en la tarde cuando empezaba a oscurecer fueron hacia la mansión para que pudieran cenar juntos.

―Bueno Naruto, por fin estas en casa― dijo alegre Minato mientras abría la puerta de la mansión en la cual viviría los próximos días.

―Preferiría vivir en el bosque de la muerte que con ustedes― dijo con molestia pero Minato ignoro el acido comentario de su hijo y entro seguido de él.

― ¡Hola hijo! ¡al fin vuelves! ― grito feliz Kushina mientras corrió a abrazar a su bebe seguida de su otro retoño.

― ¡Hola hermano! ― saludo Menma feliz al igual que su madre pues por fin vería de nuevo a su hermano perdido.

― ¡No me toquen! ― les grito Naruto con una mirada de odio parándolos en seco a ambos quienes no podían comprender el por qué los odiaba tanto, si bien Kushina no había sido la mejor madre él no tenía por qué guardarle rencor a Menma o eso es lo que ella creía― No me gustan los abrazos y menos si vienen de ustedes, puede que esté obligado a vivir con ustedes pero eso no quiere decir que me van a caer bien― advirtió el rubio menor quien aun mantenía esa dura mirada sobre su progenitora y su gemelo.

― Está bien Naruto, respetaremos tu espacio― dijo Kushina recuperando su sonrisa, desde un principio su marido le advirtió que sería difícil tratar con él por lo que rápidamente salió de su asombro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa― pero bueno, seguramente has de estar hambriento, he oído que la comida de la prisión no es muy buena así que mejor pasemos al comedor, no sabía que te gustaba así que prepare mucha comida, espero te guste― dijo aun sonriendo sin saber que con esas palabras se hundía mas en el rencor de su hijo.

―Y como ibas a saberlo, jamás te has preocupado por mí, Kushina― y ahí estaba otra vez, él con sus ácidos comentarios solo que ahora el blanco era su madre quien sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

―Lo sé, no fui una buena madre pero te prometo, no, te juro que eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante hijo― en la mirada de Kushina podía verse la determinación con la que dijo esas palabras, ella no se iba a hacer para atrás, su meta era recuperar el amor de su hijo y lo iba a lograr costara lo que costara.

―Bueno mejor dejemos la plática para después, por ahora mejor vamos a cenar en familia― afortunadamente Minato llego a salvar el día y sacar a su familia del incomodo silencio en el que se habían sumido.

―Minato tiene razón, vamos al comedor― dijo para luego dirigirse a la cocina para comenzar a servir los platos de comida donde todos ya estaban sentados, obviamente a Naruto no le dieron cubiertos pues aunque era su hijo y lo amaban no dudaban de que era alguien lo suficientemente habilidoso y malo como para intentar dañarlos si le daban un objeto de metal por lo que al final comió con cubiertos de plástico para evitar posibles altercados.

― ¿Y qué hiciste todo este tiempo hijo? ― pregunto con curiosidad Kushina mientras Naruto comía un filete el cual le estaba costando mucho cortar con el cuchillo de plástico que le habían dado pero se las arreglaba como podía.

― Pues me uní a una organización criminal y estuve saqueando pueblos, secuestrando, robando y asesinando, ya sabes, las típicas actividades de criminal― dijo tranquilamente mientras comía otro trozo de carne. Kushina se quedo horrorizada al escuchar las cosas de las cuales su hijo era capaz siendo tan joven, estuvo al borde del llanto pero haciendo uso de toda su voluntad se contuvo, pensar que su hijo se había convertido en un monstruo por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría si su hijo volvía a esa vida. Menma era otro que estaba shockeado al haber escuchado los crímenes de su hermano, era simplemente increíble que alguien de su edad pudiera hacer cosas así cuando él apenas estaba entrenando su control de chakra, sin duda su Naruto era alguien fuerte, lástima que usara su talento para ese tipo de cosas por lo que se prometió que trataría de acercarse a su hermano por todos los medios posibles.

Minato solo suspiro al escuchar a su hijo decir sus crímenes sin importarle lo que su familia fuera a pensar de él, no sabía cómo era que fue a dar con esos tipos pero era increíble el nivel de corrupción que tenia, de todas formas él ahora estaba con su familia y no volvería a ver a esas despreciables personas. La cena continuó sin mucha plática por parte de Naruto quien solo se centro en comer y respondía a las palabras de sus familiares con monosílabos. Ya cuando acabaron de comer Minato le mostro a Naruto su nueva habitación que era enorme comparada con la que había tenido de pequeño, pero le dio igual y solo cerró la puerta sin despedirse para luego darse un baño y luego acostarse en su cama a planear sus próximos movimientos pero fue interrumpido por Minato quien toco a la puerta y luego de recibir autorización por parte de Naruto entro.

― ¿Ahora qué quieres? ― pregunto de forma hostil cosa que fue ignorada por su progenitor.

―Pues solo quería informarte que mañana tendrás que ir a la academia donde se te asignara un equipo para que comiences con tu "condena"― dijo un muy divertido Minato pues eso para nada parecía un castigo, al menos no para él.

-Que bien, tendré que hacer equipo con un montón de inútiles debiluchos haciendo estúpidas misiones rango D, no puedo esperar a mañana― dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo lo cual ora vez fue ignorado por Minato quien no borraba su sonrisa y solo se despidió de su hijo dejándolo por fin solo.

Ya en su cuarto Kushina lo esperaba para saber que dijo su hijo al saber que sería genin, cuando llego Minato le conto lo sucedido en la habitación de su hijo lo cual la dejo triste pues al parecer su hijo no quería hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para integrarse a la aldea, pero bueno, solo debían de darle tiempo y un día las cosas serian como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano y se vistió con un conjunto verde sin olvidar una de sus capas del mismo color, luego bajo donde sus padres lo estaban esperando para desayunar pues Menma ya había desayunado y estaba en su habitación preparando sus cosas.

― ¿Y cómo dormiste hijo? ― pregunto Minato mientras comía un panqueque.

― Bien― se limito a decir mientras comía unas tiras de tocino y unos huevos fritos cortesía de Kushina.

― Me alegra oír eso y dime ¿estás emocionado por conocer a tu equipo? ― volvió a preguntar el rubio mayor.

―Claro que sí, ¿que no ves mi alegría y felicidad? ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que pasar tiempo con un montón de inútiles? ― dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz haciendo suspirar de cansancio a su padre pero que igual ignoro la hostilidad de su hijo.

―Hijo no seas tan negativo, he oído que hay genin muy prometedores este año ¿Quién sabe? Podría tocarte en un grupo fuerte― habló animada Kushina que intento en vano hacer desaparecer el mal humor de su hijo quien

―Bueno termina de desayunar y luego los dejare a ti y a Menma en la academia― dijo su padre mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a su despacho por unos papeles que debía llevar a la oficina. Diez minutos después ya estaba listo para irse y se encontró a su hermano y a su padre en la puerta esperándolo, el trayecto a la academia podría decirse que fue un suplicio para él pues su hermano no se callaba y su padre al parecer tampoco quería hacer silencio por lo que su viaje estuvo plagado de preguntas que respondió con monosílabos.

Una vez llegaron Minato fue con ellos donde el sensei para informarle que Naruto se integraría a un grupo que él ya había elegido, cuando el chuunin pregunto quién era Naruto, Minato con una gran sonrisa le dijo que era su otro hijo sorprendiendo al chuunin pues según sabia él llevaba perdido seis años por lo que Minato le explico la situación y el sensei quedo asombrado al oír que recientemente lo habían encontrado, claro que omitió el hecho de que era un criminal para no asustar a los niños o al profesor, aunque no dudaba que su hijo lo diría en frente de toda la clase por lo que solo suspiro por enésima vez y se dirigió a su oficina para seguir firmando esos malditos papeles que le robaban tiempo preciado para pasar con su familia pero bueno, esa era la responsabilidad del Hokage. Una vez se había ido el Hokage el sensei decidió charlar un rato con Naruto mientras iban al salón de clase y así conocerse mejor.

―Muy bien Naruto mi nombre es Iruka, espero que nos llevemos bien y puedas llevarte bien con tu equipo― dijo con una sonrisa.

―No te pregunte, además no me enloquece el malgastar mi tiempo con unos perdedores― Naruto seguía con su mal genio pero el sensei ya había sido advertido por Minato por lo que no se lo tomo a pecho y siguieron platicando hasta llegar al salón donde el rubio se quedo en el pasillo mientras Iruka comenzaba la clase y avisaba a sus alumnos.

― Muy bien niños, hoy los graduados van a conocer quiénes van a ser sus compañeros de equipo, además quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante que será compañero de alguno de ustedes y espero se lleven bien con él, puedes pasar― dijo Iruka e inmediatamente todos se quedaron viendo a su posible compañero de equipo, las chicas prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada cosa que el rubio ignoro, incluso algunas dejaron de acosar a un pelinegro al ver al nuevo prospecto que había llegado pues a diferencia de cualquier otro chico este era bronceado de cabellos rubios que brillaban como el sol y ojos azules como el mar. Sorprendentemente Naruto entro con una gran sonrisa que derritió a sus compañeras quienes ya se estaban peleando por él mientras que los chicos esperaban a que se presentara mientras se morían de los celos.

―Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki― se presento manteniendo su sonrisa― y si me dan la oportunidad de conocerlos… les cortare la garganta― había dejado de sonreír y ahora mostraba una expresión dura y una mirada afilada que decía que no estaba bromeando, todos sus compañeros sin excepción se alejaron la mas que pudieron al sentir que sus vidas peligraban, incluso Iruka se asusto de su alumno. Eso era lo hermoso del instinto asesino, que no necesitaba chakra por lo que podía usarlo para asustar a las personas sin ningún problema, justo como lo estaba haciendo.

―(Está loco)― fue el pensamiento de toda la clase, pero de la nada salió un ANBU y le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído que no pudieron escuchar a lo que el rubio solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y se fue a sentar a uno de los tantos asientos que sus compañeros habían vaciado.

―Muy bien, luego de esa inusual presentación es hora de decidir los equipos― Iruka apenas se recupero del susto hizo como que nada había pasado y siguió con su última clase para esa generación. Pasaron varios equipos mientras que todas las niñas cruzaban los dedos para estar en el mismo equipo que el hijo del Hokage o el último Uchiha, al mismo tiempo cruzaban los dedos para que no les tocara con Naruto.

―Muy bien ahora el equipo siete, estará formado por: Sakura Haruno…― dijo dejando a una pelirosada a la expectativa de quienes serian sus compañeros― Sasuke Uchiha…― cuando el Iruka pronuncio el nombre del chico todas las chicas se quejaron e hicieron sonidos desaprobatorios que prefirió ignorar, solo Sakura fue la única que celebro pues estaría con su amor platónico, solo esperaba que no le tocara con el raro que había llegado―Menma Namikaze…― y otra vez pudo escuchar a todas las niñas quejándose mientras Sakura volvía a celebrar porque no le toco con el homicida mientras los demás temblaban del miedo pues estaban seguros de que si les tocaba a alguno con Naruto se largaban de la aldea― y Naruto Uzumaki, además su jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi― y ahí fue cuando sus sueños se fueron al diablo, lo primero que precisamente no quiso, tener que hacer equipo con Naruto, muchos sintieron pena por la pelirosada e incluso algunos inclinaron sus cabezas y le dieron un minuto de silencio.

―Bien dicen que no hay bien que por mal no venga― dijo una rubia de nombre Ino Yamanaka.

―Así no dice el refrán pero debo decir que es muy acertado― hablo un chico pelinegro con una expresión de aburrimiento absoluto que respondía al nombre de Shikamaru.

― (Estoy muerta) ―pensaba llorando Sakura pues estaba casi segura que de permanecer mucho tiempo con ese rubio un día de estos iba a acabar mal.

― (Esto se pone interesante, al fin podre pasar más tiempo con mi hermano) ― pensó sonriente Menma quien fue el único que no sintió miedo de su hermano.

― (Espero que no me estorben) ― pensó con molestia un pelinegro de nombre Sasuke.

**Hasta aquí!**

**¿Qué pasara con el equipo siete?**

**¿Sakura se querrá cambiar?**

**¿Habrá alguien que quiera cambiar con ella? XD**

**¿Naruto intentara ser sociable?**

**Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo**

**Realmente me sentí inspirado con este capítulo y agradezco cruz. , diego Uzumaki Uchiha y a sanada el tengu por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste y a ustedes también lectores anónimos :).**

**Este es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber sus opiniones.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido y les mando muchos abrazos psicológicos XD**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conociendose

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 4: **Conociéndose

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Una vez todos los equipos fueron asignados los alumnos salieron a receso para que pudieran conocerse mejor, todos excepto Naruto quien decidió quedarse adentro para que el ruido de los demás no le molestara pues durante estuvo con los Akatsuki se acostumbro al silencio que reinaba en su guarida que era ocasionalmente roto por otros miembros. Veía el paisaje tranquilamente por la ventana cuando se le acerco su hermano para hablarle.

―dime Naruto ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos? ― pregunto el rubio a su hermano quien al parecer hacia todo lo posible por ignorarlo pero él no se rendiría y seguiría insistiéndole.

―Vamos Naruto, recuerda lo que dijo papa, pórtate bien o no te quitaran los sellos supresores, así que sé un buen niño y vamos a comer― dijo feliz al ver que su chantaje estaba surtiendo efecto pues su hermano salía del salón mientras lo maldecía en todas las formas posibles lo cual le causo algo de gracia.

Mientras tanto en el patio varios de los alumnos que ya habían conocido a sus senseis los cuales estaban hablando de Naruto recordando como casi los mata del susto.

―Oigan ¿de dónde creen que haya salido ese tipo? ― pregunto Ino mientras todos se ponían a especular sobre el origen del raro ese.

―Pues para mí que lo expulsaron del infierno ¿Recuerdan esa mirada? Yo de solo recordarla me da miedo― dijo un niño castaño de gruesa complexión de nombre Chouji.

―A ti te da miedo hasta la luna, recuerdo que de niño decías que te seguía― dijo Shikamaru con su típica expresión de aburrimiento mientras los demás se reían de Chouji.

―! E-eso fue cuando era niño! ¡no tenias por qué decirles! ― le recrimino a su amigo muy molesto por andar delatándolo.

―Al menos a ustedes no les toco en su equipo, yo siento que no voy a pasar de esta semana― decía Sakura quien seguía lamentándose por el integrante que le habían sumado a su equipo, justo cuando había alcanzado el paraíso fue devuelta al infierno de un puñetazo.

―Tienes muy mala suerte frente, mira que tocarte con Menma-kun y Sasuke-kun solo para que luego te pusieran al psicópata, lo que me da curiosidad es el hecho de que tu equipo sea de cuatro cuando lo normal es que sean de tres― esa era una duda que la había estado aquejando ¿por qué el equipo de Sakura era de cuatro? Pues lo normal era que fueran de tres.

―No me había puesto a pensar en eso― dijo sorprendida de que se le pasara un dato tan importante― por cierto, ¿alguien quiere cambiar de equipo conmigo? ― pregunto esperanzada de que alguien se apiadara de ella pero sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo al ver que todos desviaban la mirada y hacían como si ella no hubiera dicho nada lo cual la dejo peor de lo que estaba― ¿Tu cerda? Siempre has querido estar con Sasuke-kun, es tu oportunidad― sus últimas esperanzas estaban depositadas en su ex amiga pues al igual que ella estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke por lo que tal vez aprovecharía esa oportunidad para intentar ser más cercana a él, o eso era lo que se forzaba a creer.

―Lo siento frentona, pero yo aprecio mi vida más de lo que crees― dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ni loca se metía a ese equipo.

―No creo que Naruto-kun sea tan malo― dijo una chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos color lila claro casi blancos de Nombre Hinata.

―Tú estás mal de la cabeza Hinata ¿no será que el nuevo te movió el tapete? ― pregunto con picardía Ino al ver como la niña mas callada del salón se atrevía a defender a ese tipo que claramente los había amenazado de muerte en la clase.

― ¡¿Eh?! Y-y-y-o n-no…― intentaba defenderse pero simplemente las palabras no querían salir, era cierto que era muy guapo pero tampoco era como si se hubiera enamorado de él por lo que el comentario de Ino la sorprendieron tanto que no podía articular palabra y para rematar su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

― Déjalo, no intentes excusarte, pero la verdad no te lo recomiendo, sabrá Dios que mañas tiene― seguía diciendo la rubia mientras le revolvía el cabello a Hinata― pero bueno, si a ti te gusta, yo no soy nadie para arruinar su historia de amor― dijo burlona mientras se reía a carcajadas haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara más todavía.

―Ya déjala en paz Ino, hay que ver, ¿no te cansas de meterte en las vidas de los demás? ― pregunto fastidiado Shikamaru quien apenas llevaba tres horas junto con la rubia y ya quería cortarse el cuello con un kunai, nunca se callaba, Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro, cada segundo que pasaba lo ponía de peor humor.

―Tú lo que estas es celoso porque nadie se fija en ti― hablo molesta la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua fastidiando aun mas a su compañero pero de pronto se fijo en algo que se le había pasado de Naruto.

― ¿Han notado que se parece a Menma-kun? ― volvió a hablar la rubia que miro salir a Naruto con su típica expresión de enojo y a Menma que veía a lado de él muy alegre sabrá Dios por qué.

― Pues si te fijas bien, se parecen un poco― dijo otro chico castaño con pupilas rasgadas y marcas rojas en las mejillas de nombre Kiba Inuzuka a lo que su cachorro ladro apoyando a su dueño.

―Son idénticos, seguramente son familia― ahora quien tomaba la palabra era un pelinegro que usaba una camisa de cuello alto que le tapaba la mitad inferior del rostro y usaba lentes de sol muy oscuros de nombre Shino quien veía fijamente a los hermanos.

―Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Uzumaki no era el apellido de la mama de Menma? ― pregunto Shikamaru quien se integraba a la conversación.

― ¡Tienes razón! ― dijo muy sorprendido Chouji al igual que los otros que recién se daban cuenta del parecido físico de ambos y en el apellido de Naruto. Los demás comenzaron a sacar sus conclusiones mientras los observaban fijamente intentando descifrar su parentesco.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Menma se sentaron en una banca vacía y se pusieron a comer en silencio, Naruto se percato que lo estaban observando y eso le molestaba pues le desagradaba ser el centro de atención.

― ¿Qué pasa hermano? ― pregunto Menma al darse cuenta que su hermano se veía inquieto.

― Nada― respondió secamente mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo.

―Hermano eres demasiado antisocial, deberías intentar relacionarte con más gente― a Menma ya comenzaba a preocuparle la mentalidad de Naruto pues aunque él ponía todo de su parte para que él poco a poco fuera confiando en él, sus esfuerzos no parecían funcionar pues seguía sin querer decir mucho.

―No tengo intenciones de pasar mi tiempo con unos debiluchos, con solo ver el equipo en el que me metieron puedo ver que esta aldea se está yendo a pique en lo que a ninjas fuertes se refiere― Naruto por fin había hablado, lo malo es que solo hablo para menospreciar a la aldea y hablar mal de sus compañeros cosa que molesto un poco a Menma.

―Eres imposible― Menma suspiro cansado pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea para que su hermano pudiera conocer más gente y ya tenía a las personas indicadas― espérame aquí, vuelvo en un rato― aviso a lo que Naruto no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras Menma se dirigía hacia un grupo de sus amigos.

―Oigan, Menma se está acercando ¿Qué querrá? ― se pregunto Ino al ver como su segundo amor platónico se acercaba donde estaban.

―No se pero por su sonrisa me dice que algo se trae entre manos, rubio problemático ― se quejo Shikamaru a quien le daba mala espina que el rubio se acercara a ellos así sin más.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― saludo con su mejor sonrisa Menma ― quería pedirles un favor ― dijo uniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Todos supieron de inmediato que era lo que quería pero ya era tarde para escapar, conocían a Menma y sabían que no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente por lo que escapar no era una opción.

― ¿Qué quieres Menma-kun? ― pregunto con desconfianza la rubia Yamanaka mientras los demás estaban expectantes a las palabras del rubio.

―Pues verán, quisiera pedirles de favor que intentaran hablar con mi hermano, apenas volvió a la aldea y no conoce a nadie ― dijo con pesar esperando que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarlo a que su hermano fuera más abierto con la gente. Se decepciono un poco al ver que todos desviaron la mirada pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente― por favor― dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro a lo que las chicas hubiesen caído rendidas de no ser porque lo que les estaba pidiendo se alejaba de toda lógica.

Los demás quedaron impactados al saber que su compañero tenía un hermano y que obviamente era gemelo, siempre creyeron que el Hokage solo tenía a Menma por lo que les resulto extraño que ahora de la nada le saliera un hermano.

― ¿Tu hermano? No sabíamos que tuvieras un hermano― dijo confundido Chouji al igual que los demás.

― ¿De dónde viene? ― pregunto curioso Kiba a quien también le parecía extraño ver que a Menma le saliera un hermano así de la nada.

―Es una larga historia, se las contare en otro momento― se excuso el rubio mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

― Y-yo v-voy― todos voltearon a ver a esa pobre alma que se condenaba sola y se sorprendieron al ver que era la tímida Hinata la que se ofrecía como sacrificio para ese demonio. La pelinegra por su parte no presto atención a las suplicas de Ino y se fue con Menma quien estaba feliz de que hubiera alguien que quisiera darle una oportunidad a su hermano luego de lo sucedido en la mañana cuando se presentó.

―Muchas gracias Hinata, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir ―eso era lo que quería creer Menma pues Naruto era un repelente viviente por lo que veía venir que haría lo posible para correr a la Hyuga.

Naruto seguía comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo feliz de poder estar solo y pensando en cómo quitarse los sellos de supresión que le habían puesto cuando Menma regreso acompañado de una niña que al parecer era muy retraída pues ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada.

― ¿Y esta quién es? ― pregunto con su habitual hostilidad al verla.

― Naruto no seas descortés, ella es Hinata Hyuga ― dijo Menma presentándola mientras ella solo levanto la mano a modo de saludo― huy lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, pero los dejo solos para que se conozcan― era mentira, no tenía nada que hacer pero quería que Naruto se relacionara con alguien a su ritmo y sabia que si él estaba ahí Naruto no diría nada por lo que opto por marcharse.

― ¡E-e-espera Menma-kun! ― la Hyuga estaba muy nerviosa, no esperaba que la fuera a abandonar a su suerte con su hermano, según ella se quedaría ahí pero de un momento a otro se fue lo más rápido que pudo y la dejo a su suerte con aquel rubio que ni siquiera la miraba.

― Ho-hola, Naruto-kun m-me llamo Hinata Hyuga― saludo a lo que solo recibió un gruñido de parte de Naruto.

―Y dime ¿Qué te parece la aldea? ― estaba haciendo su mejor intento por comenzar una conversación pero le era difícil pues casi nunca charlaba con alguien.

― Es horrenda y está llena de inútiles― contesto simplemente aun sin mirarla.

A Hinata eso la tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera odiar la aldea si según Menma era recién llegado― ¿P-por qué dices eso? ― pregunto estupefacta.

―Pues porque desde el tiempo que llevo aquí no me han pasado nada más que desgracias― dijo con odio en sus palabras pues se refería al hecho de vivir con sus padres a quienes consideraba unos hipócritas, desde pequeño le habían dejado claro con sus actos que él no era importante para ellos y ahora de la nada se arrepentían, encima tenía que usar esos estúpidos sellos que lo limitaban y para rematar le habían prohibido usar su ropa de Akatsuki y tenía que usar esa que si bien no estaba mal prefería su capa negra con nubes rojas la cual consideraba un símbolo de su fuerza pues solo los mejores entraban a Akatsuki y el había trabajado muy duro para poder entrar en la organización. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso pues era solo temporal, una vez que llevara al kyubi con el líder por fin podría ser un miembro honorario pues todavía era aspirante aunque tuviera permitido vestir sus ropas― Encima está hecha pedazos, eso demuestra lo débiles que son― decía con su típica expresión de molestia pero se fijo que la mirada de la Hyuga se oscureció cuando hablo de la destrucción que aun era visible en algunos puntos de la aldea.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― le pregunto curioso cosa que no era normal en él pues nada ni nadie que tuviera que ver con esa sucia aldea le interesaba o eso era lo que quería creer.

―No es nada, es solo que recordé algunas cosas tristes― dijo mientras intentaba secarse unas lagrimas que se le escaparon― esas partes dañadas fueron producto de un ataque que tuvimos el año pasado, Kumogakure nos ataco diciendo que Konoha planeaba destruir la aldea para luego atacar al país del rayo― le dolía hablar de eso pues ese día perdió a varias personas importantes para ella, ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo estaba diciendo a él en primer lugar pues al parecer no le interesaba.

― Pues si no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar hazte fuerte, la única regla de la vida es que los fuertes gobiernan a los débiles, si quieres evitar cosas como esa fortalécete ― aunque aún seguía sin querer verla directamente sus palabras sonaban como una extraña especie de consuelo, era raro, ambos eran desconocidos pero aun así estaban charlando como si se conocieran de hace tiempo.

Los demás veían desde lejos como Hinata charlaba amenamente con el nuevo que recién en la mañana los dejo muertos del miedo. Menma los observaba desde lejos y estaba bastante feliz, al parecer a Naruto le había caído bien Hinata pues con ella había hablado más de lo que había hablado en todo el tiempo que había estado en la casa, pensó por un momento en acercarse pero desecho la idea pues Naruto volvería a callarse por lo que los dejo seguir platicando en paz.

― ¿de qué creen que estén platicando? ― pregunto curiosa Ino mirando a la parejita.

― No seas chismosa y déjalos en paz ― y ahí estaba la voz de la razón, quien era Shikamaru volviendo a recriminarle a su compañera el ser tan metida en las vidas de los demás.

― ¿Y a ti que más te da Shikamaru? ― pregunto Ino molesta de que su compañero no la dejara en paz con la misma cháchara, pero se le ocurrió algo para molestarlo― No me digas que estas celoso del nuevo ― se burlo la rubia a lo que su compañero solo bufo molesto y volteo a otro lado.

― (¿Qué tanto le dirá a Hinata) ― pensó Kiba celoso y con una expresión de molestia pues desde hacía un tiempo se había fijado en la ojiperla pues aunque fuera tímida y rarita no era nada fea y algunos compañeros de clase también se habían dado cuenta de eso e intentaron seducirla aprovechando lo tímida que era, por lo que tuvo que ponerlos en cintura por las malas, tampoco se la iba a dejar quitar tan fácil.

―Cálmate Kiba, hasta mis insectos sienten tus celos― dijo Shino estoico como siempre cosa que hizo sonrojar fuertemente a su compañero quien lo negó todo al verse descubierto.

― ¿Q-que tonterías dices Shino? ― trato de defenderse y volteo a otro lado para que no vieran su enorme sonrojo, el cual no paso desapercibido por la rubia quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de divertirse a costillas de otro.

―Vaya vaya Kiba-kuuun parece que te atraparon con las manos en la masa― Ino no paraba de burlarse mientras que Kiba le decía que se callara cosa que la rubia ignoro.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que has hecho Shino! ― recriminaba el Inuzuka.

―Es tu culpa por ser tan obvio― respondió calmadamente el pelinegro.

―Tu maldito…― ahora sí que estaba enojado y no dudaría en darle un par de golpes bien puestos pero fue interrumpido por Ino quien otra vez estaba haciendo comentarios sobre Naruto y Hinata.

― ¡Miren! ¡Creo que la va a besar! ― dijo muy sorprendida al ver que Hinata se le acercaba demasiado e inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver en dirección de ambos.

Lo que ninguno vio fue que Hinata se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre Naruto a quien no le hizo gracia que violaran su espacio personal y menos una desconocida.

― Lo lo lo siento mu-mucho Naruto-kun y-yo… ―otra vez su timidez le jugaba una mala pasada, solo iba a levantarse para estirar las piernas que ya sentía entumidas cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies lo cual sonaba absurdamente ilógico pero así fue, además de que para su mala suerte cayó encima del rubio quien tenía una mirada que amenazaba con acabar con su existencia como no se quitara.

―Me largo― dijo mientras se quitaba de encima a Hinata y se dirigía al salón de clases de donde nunca debió salir dejando a una triste Hinata y a un fastidiado Menma pues ese accidente había arruinado por completo, no culpaba a Hinata pues seguramente estaba muy nerviosa pero no podía evitar pensar en que era muy torpe por lo que salió de su escondite y se acerco a Hinata quien parecía que iba a llorar.

―No te preocupes Hinata― intento animarla― él es así, no te preocupes, te aseguro que no te odia― dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que Hinata también sonrió dulcemente―si me disculpas voy a buscarlo― y sin mas así como apareció desapareció dejando a Hinata sola mientras pensaba en regresar con su grupo de amigos, seguramente Ino le haría muchas preguntas pero de todos modos si la evitaba sería peor por lo que opto por regresar donde sus compañeros de equipo.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba sentado en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus dedos a la altura de su rostro y mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba imitando a su compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha quien también estaba en el aula y mantenía la misma postura.

― Oye tu― hablo el Uchiha a Naruto quien no le prestó atención y decidió ignorarlo cosa que hizo molestar a Sasuke y se acerco a reclamarle.

― ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Cómo te atreves a ignorar a un Uchiha! ― la arrogancia de Sasuke no conocía fronteras, de niño no era así pero el incidente donde murió su clan lo cambio para mal y desde entonces se esforzaba para que nadie olvidara que en Konoha había existido su clan por lo que entrenaba arduamente para hacerle saber a todos que era el mejor.

―No tengo asuntos que tratar con alguien que pertenece a un extinto clan lleno de debiluchos― las palabras de Naruto habían sido acidas y duras, prácticamente había pisoteado la memoria de su clan y eso no lo permitiría.

― ¡No te permito que hables así de mi clan! ― Sasuke estaba furioso e intento darle un puñetazo que fue detenido fácilmente por Naruto quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke intento darle una patada pero tuvo el mismo final, cansado de que lo humillara decidió pelear con todo lo que tenia pero sus golpes eran detenidos con mucha facilidad por el rubio quien ni siquiera se había parado y para rematar seguía con los ojos cerrados― ¡Pelea maldito! ― ya estaba harto y sin importarle en donde estaban comenzó a hacer los sellos de su mejor técnica.

― Elemento fuego: Gran bola de…― no pudo terminar pues había sido sujetado del cuello por Naruto quien no parecía tan tranquilo ahora, sus ojos transmitían la ira de alguien que había sido curtido en muchas batallas a lo largo de su vida, Sasuke sabia reconocer cuando alguien era fuerte y ese rubio frente a él lo era, no solo porque paro sus golpes o porque detuvo su técnica, fue el hecho de que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver cuando se movió.

―Si me sigues molestando… te arrancare la lengua― eso había sido una amenaza que no se molestaría en cumplir, ese idiota lo había fastidiado lo suficiente como para que quisiera matarlo pero debía contenerse, lo raro esa que los ANBU no habían intentado parar la pelea pero eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era volver a estar en paz sin ningún idiota que le molestara por lo que tuvo que contenerse y dejo caer a Sasuke al suelo para luego volver a sentarse.

Sasuke por su parte estaba aterrado, había oído hablar del instinto asesino y que podía volver loco a alguien, pero jamás creyó que ese tipo lo tuviera tan desarrollado como para intimidarlo incluso a él, eso era algo que no podía aceptar y juro que entrenaría más duro para superarlo y demostrar que los Uchiha eran los mejores.

En eso apareció Menma quien había visto la lucha y quedo boquiabierto al ver las habilidades de su hermano quien sin mucho esfuerzo había detenido los ataque de quien era el mejor alumno de la generación pero decidió ignorar eso y entro como si nada hubiera sucedido mientras Sasuke se iba a su asiento con la cola entre las patas.

―Hola Naruto, dime ¿Qué paso que cuando volví ya no estabas afuera? ― pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

―Deja de hacer el tonto, sé muy bien que estabas a veinte metros vigilándome― al parecer los planes de Menma de fingir demencia sobre el asunto no iban a funcionar, olvido por un omento lo hábil que era su hermano― es increíble que los gradúen sin que puedan siquiera esconder su presencia, tch― y ahí estaba otra vez menospreciando a la aldea, está bien que él fuera muy hábil pero no es como si todos tuvieran su potencial. Iba a recriminarle cuando por la puerta entro un sujeto con uniforme ninja de pelo plateado y usaba una máscara para ocultar su rostro además de que también usaba su protector para ocultar su ojo izquierdo.

― ¡Hola Kakashi! ¡Te tardaste!― saludo alegre Menma quien se olvido de que estaba hablando con su hermano para centrarse en el recién llegado.

― Hola Menma, lo siento es que me perdí en el camino de la vida― contesto alegre el saludo Kakashi pues se llevaba muy bien con Menma, tanto así que era como el hermanito que nunca tuvo y se sintió feliz de que su sensei le encomendara la tarea de entrenar a sus dos hijos, aparte de que tenía la misión de vigilar a Naruto y evitar que cometiera cualquier fechoría.

―Llego el perro guardián― hablo Naruto molesto cosa que Kakashi ignoro para centrarse en su equipo.

― Según me informaron mi equipo es de cuatro personas ¿Dónde está la otra? ― pregunto al ver que solo estaban ellos ahí.

― Ah si te refieres a Sakura sigue en el patio― señalo Menma mientras que se le ocurría algo― ¿Por qué no vas a llamarla Naruto? ― pregunto a su gemelo.

― ¿Acaso soy tu recadero? ― pregunto con molestia.

―Vamos hermano, así sirve y se conocen un poco― Menma estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Naruto socializara mas y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se presentara por lo que no dejaría de insistir hasta que lo hiciera y Naruto lo sabia así que para evitarse más fastidio fue a por la rosadita.

Mientras tanto en el patio Hinata era acosada por Ino y Kiba quienes no dejaban de preguntarle cosas sobre Naruto hasta que vieron que el susodicho se aproximaba a donde se encontraban y una vez llego los observo con esa mirada de superioridad que no les agrado en absoluto.

― Sakura…― dijo en tono siniestro como si fuera la misma parca que dejo aterrada a la rosada que creyó que venía por su alma― el sensei te busca, está en el salón― y así como llego se volvió a marchar dejando a todos extrañados, más a Sakura quien espero hasta que ya se hubiera ido para entrar al salón pues no quería toparse con él estando sola. Cuando entro al salón pudo ver a sus compañeros y a su sensei que se veía algo extraño a su parecer.

―Muy bien ya que estamos todos presentes quiero se me digan sus nombres, sus sueños y aspiraciones, comenzamos contigo Sasuke― dijo mientras el Uchiha bufo con molestia.

―Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, solo tengo dos sueños, levantar a mi clan nuevamente y volverme fuerte par amatar a cierta persona― sin más que decir se volvió a callar.

―Haber ahora tu Menma.

―Pues mi sueño es volverme fuerte para algún día poder ser Hokage y proteger a toda la gente de la aldea― dijo con clara determinación que alegro a Kakashi pues era idéntico a su maestro.

―Ahora tu Sakura.

―Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi sueños para el futuro son…― paro de hablar solo para voltear a ver al Uchiha quien seguía con la vista clavada en el sensei― mis aspiraciones son…― seguía viendo al Uchiha como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo además de que se sonrojo bastante. Kakashi decidió ignorar eso y continúo.

―Tu turno Naruto― tenía bastante curiosidad acerca de Naruto pues había confirmado el mismo lo fuerte que era pues cuando fue capturado tuvo que intervenir y luego de dos horas por fin pudieron capturarlo, aunque más bien parecía que se dejo capturar por lo que tendría que vigilarlo de cerca para saber que se traía entre manos.

―Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mi único sueño es ser miembro oficial de Akatsuki para volverme más fuerte y cambiar el mundo― sus palabras habían dejado confundidos a todos menos a Kakashi quien podía ver que Naruto aun seguía siendo fiel a esa organización lo cual lo dejo inquieto mientras los demás seguían confundidos.

―Sensei ¿Qué es Akatsuki? ― pregunto Sakura.

―Si Kakashi ¿Qué es? ― ahora era Menma quien preguntaba pues solo le habían dicho que su hermano era criminal pero no que perteneciera a una organización por lo que las palabras de Naruto lo dejaron inquieto.

―Eso es algo secreto por lo que no puedo decirles nada― se excuso el peliplateado― En fin es un gusto conocerlos a todos, en fin mañana quiero que se presenten al campo de entrenamiento número siete para hacerles una prueba que decidirá si realmente son aptos para ser ninjas de Konoha, por cierto les recomiendo que no desayunen porque van a vomitar su comida, adiós― se despidió Kakashi y luego desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a todos confundidos.

―Me da igual me voy a casa― dijo Naruto quien abrió un poco el cierre de su capa y uso la abertura para descansar su brazo izquierdo pues el año pasado lo habían herido en dicho miembro y todavía no se recuperaba completamente y salió del salón pare dirigirse a la mansión Namikaze.

― ¡Espérame hermano! ― grito Menma quien salió rápidamente dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

―Dime Sasuke-kun ¿quieres que comamos algo juntos? ― pregunto con su mejor sonrisa la rosada al Uchiha quien ni siquiera le prestó atención.

― (¿Qué rayos será Akatsuki?) ― las palabras de Naruto seguían retumbando en su mente pues había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte pero no podía recordar donde. Ignorando la petición de su compañera salió rápidamente del salón para irse a entrenar, debía mejorar mucho si no quería quedarse atrás de Naruto.

Sakura suspiro cansada y se quedo otro rato en el salón pensando en cómo sería su vida como parte de un equipo y no le gusto nada por lo que al final se resigno y se marcho a su casa a prepararse para mañana.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Me volvía sentir inspirado y escribi otro capítulo largo XD aunque creo que los voya ir haciendo así o incluso más largos, depende de mi inspiración**

**Bueno en fin gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y a los anónimos que leen la historia, ojala les guste el cap a todos. (Modo Germán Garmendia ON) Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes (Modo German Garmendia OFF)**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prueba

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 5: **Prueba

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Ya al día siguiente el equipo siete estaba esperando a su sensei que ya llegaba dos horas tarde mientras que el estomago les rugía, a todos salvo a Naruto quien aun con la advertencia de Kakashi comió su desayuno como todo los días.

― ¡Maldición! ¡El sensei es un irresponsable! ― grito molesta Sakura quien estaba en el campo de entrenamiento desde hacía tres horas y estuvo esperando hasta que cerca de una hora después llego Sasuke quien se recostó en un árbol en silencio y ni siquiera la saludo. Un rato después llegaron un feliz Menma con su habitual ropa naranja y Naruto quien llevaba puesto un atuendo verde junto con una capa igualmente verde junto con una expresión de fastidio y se quejaba de tener que madrugar para una tonta prueba.

― Kakashi es así, siempre llega tarde ― dijo Menma suspirando al recordar que su sensei era más conocido por llegar tarde que por cualquier otra cosa.

― Él no viene tarde― dijo Naruto quien se había subido a la rama de un árbol a dormir un rato y los gritos de Sakura lo habían despertado. Quería matar a esa rosada fastidiosa pero si intentaba algo los ANBU lo someterían por lo que mejor se contuvo. Sus palabras consiguieron poner curiosos a sus compañeros quienes no sabían a qué se refería pues Kakashi les había dicho que se presentaran temprano y él ahora salía a decir que no llegaba tarde.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunto altivo el Uchiha mirando hacia arriba sobre él para mirar a al rubio.

― Si no te das cuenta por ti mismo no tiene caso que te lo explique, alguien inferior como tú que está debajo de mi hasta cuando duermo no merece mi tiempo ― Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás y no perdía ocasión para recordarle que no estaba a su nivel lo cual hacía rabiar al Uchiha.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! ― pregunto el pelinegro furioso, ese desgraciado se había atrevido nuevamente a llamarlo débil en su cara y esta vez no dejaría que se saliera con la suya ― ¡repítelo si te atreves! ― le reto iracundo.

― Sabandija inferior― contesto Naruto quien tenía una expresión neutral, como si Sasuke no fuera nada para él cosa que molesto al Uchiha aun más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ― grito mientras que de un salto se levanto e iba a arremeter contra Naruto cuando una nube de humo se formo de la nada frente a ellos y de ella salió Kakashi con su típica expresión neutral.

― No peleen niños― les dijo seriamente a lo que Sasuke bufo molesto y se volvió a sentar ― ¡buenos días! Espero estén listos para la prueba― hablo con entusiasmo el peliplateado.

― ¡SENSEI! ¡¿QUÉ SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR?! ―reclamo una furiosa Sakura.

― Pues yo no he llegado tarde ― se excuso Kakashi dejando perplejos a todos menos Naruto― si mal no recuerdo yo les dije que se presentaran aquí hoy para que les hiciera una prueba. Pero jamás les dije a qué hora ― ahora todos tenían una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, habían sido vilmente troleados por Kakashi quien tenía su ojo en forma de "U", lo más raro es que Naruto fue el único que se dio cuenta

― Deberían aprender a usar los oídos y el cerebro, es gratis ― como siempre sus comentarios eran ácidos y contundentes, tanto así que dañaron el orgullo de Sasuke quien se consideraba el mejor genin y le parecía inaceptable que un aparecido viniera a humillarlo.

― ¡Tu!… ¡bastardo! ― gruñía Sasuke al oír las palabras de Naruto quien nuevamente lo estaba menospreciando, afortunadamente Kakashi intercedió y les recordó el por qué estaban ahí.

―Muy dejen sus peleas para más tarde, hoy vamos a hacer una sencilla prueba que decidirá si se convierten en genin oficiales o regresan a la academia ― las palabras de Kakashi consiguieron poner tensos a todos menos Naruto pues a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

― ¡Imposible! ¡Nosotros ya nos graduamos! ¡No nos pueden devolver a la academia así por así! ― reclamo la pelirosada.

― Puedo, y lo hare si fallan― dijo en tono tétrico el jounin― en fin su tarea será quitarme estos dos cascabeles, cualquiera que me quite al menos uno pasara la prueba, ese será su reto, Sasuke, Menma, Sakura. Tu Naruto, tendrás una prueba aparte― dijo Kakashi despertando aun más la curiosidad de sus alumnos― tu tarea será vencerme en un combate mientras ellos intentan quitarme los cascabeles― sus palabras habían sido más un reto que cualquier otra cosa. Naruto que hasta ahora se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados durmiendo los abrió y miro fijamente a Kakashi.

―Como quieras Hatake

― ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! ― reclamo Sasuke― ¡¿Por qué a ese dobe le haces una prueba solo y yo que soy un Uchiha tengo que rebajarme a trabajar con estos estorbos?! ― las palabras de Sasuke enojaron Menma e hicieron poner triste a Sakura pues eso era ella para él, un estorbo.

― ¿Sigues sin entender que eres inferior, niño Uchiha? ― dijo el rubio en la rama del árbol viendo con desdén a Sasuke quien estaba rabioso―, entiéndelo, tu estas a años de siquiera llegarme a los talones, así que vete a jugar a los ninjas por ahí con tu equipo de inútiles ― ahora Naruto había puesto molesto hasta a Kakashi quien no creía lo arrogante que podía ser el primogénito se su sensei, pero él mismo se encargaría de bajare los humos.

―Esa fue una orden que me dieron, como sea, tienen hasta el mediodía para quitármelos o todos volverá a la academia, pueden comenzar… ¡Ahora! ― dijo Kakashi a lo que todos corrieron a ocultarse menos Naruto quien había bajado del árbol y ahora estaba frente a él mientras que abría hasta la abajo del pecho la capa verde que llevaba puesta y descansaba su brazo izquierdo. Cosa que para Kakashi era un signo de arrogancia― comencemos ― hablo el peliplata mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

―Es tu fin, Hatake― dicho eso Naruto arremetió contra Kakashi con un derechazo que fue parado por el jounin aunque con algo de dificultad, aun con los sellos de supresión Naruto era un enemigo de temer por lo que debería estar atento. Kakashi no se quedo atrás e intento conectar un rodillazo al estomago pero Naruto salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y luego volvió a arremeter contra Kakashi y ambos comenzaron una dura lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en donde al parecer estaban igualados.

Menma junto con Sakura veían el desempeño de Naruto y no podían creer el nivel que tenía, sabían que era bueno, pero eso era demasiado. Kakashi era uno de los mejores jounin de la villa y Naruto lo estaba poniendo en aprietos solo con taijutsu y lo más sorprendente era que lo hacía con una sola mano. Sakura pensó que Naruto era un monstruo, ella jamás podría hacer lo que él hacía, y aunque le dolía admitirlo su Sasuke-kun tampoco.

Sasuke quien no se encontraba lejos miraba la pelea con atención pues era simplemente sorprendente. Naruto, ese idiota que lo menospreciaba continuamente ahora estaba dando indicios de que su fanfarronería no eran solo palabras, realmente le estaba dando pelea a Kakashi quien hacia un esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo. Sasuke ahora si se sentía inferior, él no podría hacer algo así, no aun. Pero no dejaría que ese dobe lo humillara por lo que salió de su escondite y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi para unirse a la pelea y quitarle el primer cascabel.

― ¿No de dije que te fueras a jugar por ahí? ― pregunto altivo el rubio quien paraba como podía los ataques del jounin, su brazo izquierdo aun le dolía un poco y le habían dicho que no debía moverlo demasiado por lo que eso sumado a los sellos de supresión le hacía las cosas muy difíciles.

―No tengo por qué hacerte caso, dobe ― le contesto audaz mientras lanzaba una patada a Kakashi que fue detenida fácilmente por el peliplateado.

―Muestras iniciativa, eso es bueno― dijo Kakashi feliz de que sus alumnos tuvieran tal nivel, solo esperaba que Menma y Sakura actuaran rápido pues así podría pensar en una distracción pues entre Sasuke y Naruto se la estaban poniendo difícil.

Sasuke golpeaba con todo a Kakashi pero por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de siquiera acercar la mano a los cascabeles pues la pelea con Naruto hacia que Kakashi se moviera demasiado por lo que cada vez le era más difícil siquiera acercarse o tocar uno.

Naruto lo estaba dando todo en esa batalla, Kakashi era un digno oponente que no dejaba aberturas en su defensa. Su taijutsu estaba perfectamente balanceado entre defensa y ataque por lo que esa pelea paso a ser una batalla de resistencia, quien cediera primero… perdería. Naruto iba a acertarle un golpe a Kakashi quien se descuido un segundo para esquivar un golpe de Sasuke pero rápidamente se movió por lo que fallo.

― ¡Quítate de mi camino, basura! ― le grito furioso Naruto a Sasuke propinándole una poderosa patada en el estomago que mando a volar al Uchiha impactándolo contra un árbol que hizo que escupiera sangre.

― ¡No te olvides de quien es tu oponente! ― le recordó Kakashi saliendo de la nada y conectándole un rodillazo que por poco le da de lleno en el rostro, afortunadamente pudo cubrirse a tiempo con su antebrazo.

―Tch, eres bueno Hatake lo admito, pero la razón por la que pudiste capturarme aquel día fue porque ya estaba agotado. La razón de que puedas conmigo es porque estoy restringido ― Naruto odiaba admitirlo pero no duraría mucho, no podía emplear tanto chakra por los malditos sellos y además aun estaba lo de su brazo izquierdo.

―Tienes razón― dijo Kakashi mientras deshacía su pose de combate e hizo el sello de liberación de los sellos supresores. Minato le había autorizado a dejar que Naruto usara un cincuenta por ciento de su poder para la prueba.

Naruto podía sentir como su poder regresaba a él, solo era la mitad pero era más que suficiente para acabar con Kakashi― Si antes no pudiste conmigo, ahora menos, Hatake ― y dicho eso Naruto desapareció y reapareció cerca de Kakashi quien se cubrió con ambos brazos para evitar el golpe. Según lo que le habían dicho los de la unidad de interrogación y tortura esos sellos supresores eran los más fuertes que tenían los cuales fueron hechos combinando sus conocimientos con los del clan Uzumaki que habían obtenido de Kushina pues Naruto aun para ser un niño tenía una cantidad de chakra monstruosa, no cabía duda de que era poderoso y tuvo que haber pasado por un infierno de entrenamiento para lograr ese nivel.

―Tendrás que usar todo lo que tengas para derrotarme― dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa que era visible aun por debajo de su máscara pues esa pelea prometía ser muy entretenida.

Menma y Sakura por su parte estaban boquiabiertos, si Naruto antes parecía fuerte ahora era mucho más fuerte. Aun con la poca experiencia que ambos tenían podían sentir la enorme fuerza del rubio criminal y verlo desaparecer y luego reaparecer los dejo en shock.

― ¿Qué hacemos Menma-kun? ― pregunto temerosa la pelirosada― si nos metemos en la pelea vamos a salir ilesos― en sus ojos verdes podía verse el miedo en su estado puro.

―Esperaremos― dijo ante la mirada de extrañez en la cara de su compañera― Debemos esperar una oportunidad para quitarle los cascabeles. Por ahora está ocupado con Naruto por lo que tarde o temprano debe de cansarse y cuando eso suceda… ¡nosotros atacaremos! ― dijo regalándole una radiante sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara y asintió tímidamente―, por ahora debemos esperar y planear nuestros movimientos ― dijo regresando la mirada a la batalla.

Sasuke aun estaba adolorido de la patada e iba a levantarse para reclamarle al rubio cuando vio la impresionante batalla que sostenía con Kakashi, ambos eran tan rápidos que apenas podía ver sus movimientos. Él era rápido, el más rápido de su generación, pero no era ni la mitad de rápido de lo que eran ellos dos. El hecho de que alguien de su misma edad fuera tan poderoso solo lo hizo sentirse minúsculo y un paso más lejos de reconstruir su clan y matar a su hermano. Ese dobe que tanto lo menospreciaba era cien veces más fuerte que él y por lo que pudo escuchar apenas estaba usando la mitad de su poder total, había quedado en ridículo, como un niño que quiere meterse a pelear con adultos. De ahora en adelante entrenaría sin descanso, vendería su alma al diablo de ser necesario con tal de volverse más fuerte, todo con tal de ser el mejor.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Kakashi cada vez se golpeaban con más fuerza, Naruto había logrado patear el costado de Kakashi y darle un puñetazo en el hombro. El peliplateado por su parte consiguió darle un cabezazo y un rodillazo en el estomago que lo dejaron aturdidos por unos momentos que no desaprovecho e intento atacarlo nuevamente pero Naruto fue más rápido y bloqueo un derechazo que iba directo a su quijada. Ese pudo ser un golpe peligroso, pues la quijada es un punto en el que si se golpea en el ángulo y con la fuerza correcta se podía dejar al contrincante fuera de combate pues un golpe así lo dejaría aturdido por varios minutos. Eso le indico que Kakashi se estaba poniendo serio por lo que él también comenzó a ponerse serio.

Naruto salto hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos― ¡Elemento Fuego: Infierno ambulante! ― grito para luego escupir llamas de su boca y comenzar a dar vueltas hasta que quedo envuelto en un domo ardiente el cual se dirigía peligrosamente rápido hacia Kakashi quien apenas tuvo tiempo de poder hacer una sustitución. Segundos después Naruto paro su técnica y comenzó a ver a todos lados buscando al jounin.

―Buena técnica, pero no lo suficiente ― dijo Kakashi quien había reaparecido arriba del rubio y lanzo dos shuriken que luego de hacer un sello de manos que Naruto conocía bien estos se convirtieron en doscientos shuriken que impactaron contra el suelo dando de lleno en el rubio quien estaba sangrando… hasta que se convirtió en un tronco dejando a Kakashi alerta a cualquier ataque.

― ¿Donde estarás? ― se pregunto el jounin agudizando sus sentidos en busca de algo que delatara su presencia, pero nada. No fue hasta que cerró los ojos para concentrarse fue que sintió una minúscula vibración que venía del suelo y que se acercaba rápidamente a él. Afortunadamente pudo saltar segundos antes de que Naruto saliera de la tierra con un kunai listo para herir de gravedad a Kakashi lo cual era raro pues no le habían autorizado a portar armas.

― (¿De dónde lo saco?) ― se pregunto Kakashi mientras iba cayendo al suelo hasta que se dio cuenta, se lo había quitado a Sasuke durante la pelea antes de patearlo.

―En guardia Hatake ― dijo Naruto blandiendo el kunai a lo que Kakashi saco uno propio y arremetió contra Naruto, una persona normal pensaría que estaba loco, pero en esos momentos subestimar a Naruto significaría la muerte por lo que no podía seguir siendo blando.

Mientras tanto Menma y Sakura se habían ido a recoger a Sasuke por petición de ella pues podría salir herido por la pelea ya que Naruto y Kakashi se movían por todo el campo de entrenamiento, cosa que el Uchiha no acepto de buena gana pero luego de reconocer que no podía moverse acepto por lo cual entre los tres hasta un lugar apartado donde no intervinieran.

Kakashi estaba en las cuerdas, no soportaría mucho y al parecer Naruto tampoco pues ambos habían usado mucho chakra para reforzar sus golpes por lo que el próximo jutsu sería el definitivo. Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a hacer sellos hasta que terminaron simultáneamente.

― ¡Elemento Agua: Tiburón Misil! ―afortunadamente para Naruto había un rio cerca de donde pudo sacar toda el agua que necesito para hacer un enorme tiburón de agua.

― ¡Elemento Fuego: gran Bola de Fuego! ― grito Kakashi mientras inhalaba todo el aire que podía para hacer su ataque más grande.

Ambas técnicas impactaron al mismo tiempo lo que causo que el campo de batalla se llenara de vapor el cual no dejaba ver nada hasta que se disipo y pudieron ver a Naruto con su kunai en el estomago de Kakashi mientras este a su vez ponía su kunai en el cuello del rubio. Ambos lucían exhaustos y aun si quisieran no podrían hacer otro movimiento por lo que cayeron al suelo.

― ¡Ahora! ¡Sakura y Sasuke! ―grito Menma a lo que él y su compañera inmovilizaban a Kakashi mientras Sasuke le quitaba los cascabeles. Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido y exhausto como para hacer algo por lo que acepto que sus alumnos lo habían hecho bien pues fueron prudentes y trabajaron en equipo para lograr su objetivo.

Minutos después cuando Kakashi ya había recuperado algo de sus energías volvió a activar los sellos de Naruto por lo que volvió a quedar en el cinco por ciento que era permitido y miro con orgullo a sus alumnos pues aunque aun eran inexpertos supieron aprovechar su oportunidad para atacar y no pusieron a sus compañeros en peligro, otros en su lugar se hubieran largado al ver la pelea pero ellos no, se quedaron hasta que acabo y no perdieron los estribos, algo digno de admirar.

―Muy bien, consiguieron los cascabeles, pero solo son dos así que díganme ¿Quiénes pasaran? ― puede que en la práctica hubieran funcionado como equipo, pero aun faltaba ver si realmente se consideraban como uno, salvo Naruto pues él aun seguía reacio a querer relacionarse con los demás. Se quedo sorprendido al ver como Sasuke le aventaba los cascabeles.

―Los conseguimos entre los tres, somos un equipo y si regresamos a la academia será como equipo ― dijo Menma con una gran sonrisa que fue imitada por su compañera mientras que el Uchiha solo bufo dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

―Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, nadie había aprobado antes mi prueba, y ustedes lo hicieron en apenas dos horas― hablo con clara admiración en sus ojos― desde mañana serán conocidos oficialmente como el equipo siete― y con esas palabras pudo desplomarse a gusto a lo que dos ANBU aparecieron y se lo llevaron dejando a los cuatro solos.

―Yo me largo― dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie aunque con dificultad y luego se marcho a la mansión Namikaze seguido por Menma quien quiso ayudarle pero este se negó diciendo que no quería su ayuda.

―Adiós ― dijo Sasuke marchándose rápidamente y dejando a Sakura sola nuevamente. En el camino iba pensando en que nuevo entrenamiento hacer para volverse más fuerte y superar a Naruto.

―Sola otra vez― se lamento Sakura mientras se encaminaba sola y triste hacia su casa.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Me quedo un poco más corto que los otros pero me quedo aceptable jeje.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado la pelea con Kakashi la verdad es la primera pelea que escribo así que no se si les agrade.**

**Contestando a los reviews.**

**Cruz. : espero te haya gustado el cap y la pelea en general, y gracias por tu apoyo a mi historia ¡Muchas Gracias.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: me alegra que te guste mi historia, la verdad aun me falta mejorar unas cosas y pulir mi narración. Por otro lado hay muchos fics en español que te pueden gustar aunque eso depende de tus gustos jeje. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**Sanada el tengu: espero quedes satisfecho con la pelea. Aunque no creo que hubiera quedado tan bien que hubiera besado a Hinata porque este Naruto es muy f¡frio y cerrado. Además lo del harem lo pensé en su tiempo pero sinceramente no me gusto tanto porque como quiero desarrollar esta historia sinceramente no quedaba bien. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez en alguna otra si lo haga aun no lo se XD. Pero espero que te guste la historia como va.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: cómo ves si hubo pelea entre Naruto y Kakashi. Desde un principio la tenia planeada porque por mas que le daba vueltas no se me ocurría nada para que Naruto quisiera trabajar en equipo por lo que mejor hice una pelea entre ambos. Espero te haya gustado. Por otro lado, ¿este Naruto rebajándose? ¡Si, claro! Jaja XDDD si es una víbora. Y si no lo parece espérate en unos caps mas.**

**Lector Shenlong: me alegra que también te guste mi historia, no importa si no comentas siempre, con que la leas y te guste me basta. Rpara responder a tus preguntas: lo que le dijo el ANBU a Naruto aun es secreto. Todos los equipos osn de tres pero como no había un equipo libre pues se lo puse al de Menma XD. Por cierto no se en que cap comentes porque tus reviews me caen días después y encima me marcan diferentes fechas. Da igual espero te guste el cap.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde comenzara el entrenamiento de los Smashers.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**En fin nos leemos**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6:Rumbo al País de las Olas

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 6: **Rumbo al País de las Olas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se formo el equipo siete y como todos los genin comenzaron haciendo misiones de rango "D" las cuales iban desde pasear perros hasta limpiar el agua cosa que a ninguno parecía gustarle. El único a quien parecía no importarle era a Naruto pues por lo general nunca ayudaba en sus tareas lo cual repercutía en su paga pues al no trabajar nada no ganaba nada a diferencia de sus compañeros. Para Minato esto ya era preocupante pues al parecer su hijo no tenía la mínima intención de ayudar a la aldea de ninguna forma por lo que se le ocurrió asignarle esas misiones como trabajo comunitario para que así al menos lo viera como una obligación. Naruto no había tomado muy bien lo del trabajo comunitario pero al final y luego de ser amenazado con volver a la cárcel el rubio acepto de mala gana por lo que colaboraba en las misiones aunque mínimamente y por lo general tenía muchos roces con Sasuke quien aun le guardaba rencor desde el día de la prueba.

Actualmente se encontraban cumpliendo una dura misión que les fue asignada por ser los únicos valientes que se atrevieron a aceptarla pues aunque fuera una simple misión rango "D" la paga era buenísima, no entendían por qué rayos nadie la quiso, incluso casi se echan a reír cuando les dijeron que solo debían encontrar a un gato cosa que par unos genin eso era muy fácil. O eso creyeron.

Ya llevaban dos horas buscando al gato el cual escapaba en cuanto sentía que se le acercaban por lo que capturarlo no era nada fácil.

―Menma, aquí Kakashi ¿Me copias? ¿Has visto al objetivo? ― pregunto el peliplata por un auricular.

―Aquí Menma, te copio, negativo no he visto al objetivo― respondió el rubio.

― Sasuke y Sakura, ¿me copian? ¿Han divisado al objetivo? ― pregunto con la esperanza de que alguno lo hubiera visto para poder acabar rápido y comenzar a leer su copia del nuevo Icha Icha: The First Time que según el vendedor de la librería este había sido el mejor libro de la saga hasta ahora por lo que no quería desperdiciar su tiempo en una tarea tan mundana como atrapar un gato, pero a fin de cuentas era un jounin al servicio de Konoha por lo que quisiera o no estaba obligado a seguir las reglas.

―Naruto, ¿me copias? ¿Has visto al objetivo? ― era su última esperanza de poder irse temprano para leer. Espero un rato pero no hubo respuesta, siguió llamando a Naruto pero este no contestaba por lo que creyó que se había ido a vagar por ahí como acostumbraba a hacer― ¡maldita sea! ― gruño el jounin al verse burlado por su alumno.

Siguieron otras dos horas en la búsqueda del gato pero por más que buscaron no pudieron encontrarlo por ninguna parte hasta que se hartaron y fueron a la oficina del Hokage para disculparse por fallar su misión. En la oficina se encontraban tres personas las cuales eran Minato, Naruto y una señora muy gorda junto con el gato perdido el cual era brutalmente apachurrado por la señora que casi lo mataba a abrazos. Casi sintieron pena por él hasta que recordaron que por su culpa desperdiciaron su día, lo que les extraño fue que el gato hubiera sido encontrado si a ellos les toco esa misión y nadie más quiso aceptarla.

―Muy bien Hokage-san, aquí está el pago por encontrar a mi lindo Tora― dijo y acto seguido le entrego un sobre lleno de dinero el cual apenas cabía e hizo que tanto a los genin como al jounin se les salieran los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pagara tanto por un simple gato? Eso era algo que quizás nunca sabrían, pero por ahora pedirían explicaciones de cómo fue que apareció.

―Muchas gracias Moriko-sama y ya sabe, aquí en Konoha estamos para servirle ― dijo cordialmente el rubio mayor y con una amistosa sonrisa que por un momento hizo sonrojar a la mujer hasta que recordó que era casada, luego de volver a dar las gracias se marcho junto con el gato.

― ¿Qué paso sensei? ― pregunto confundido Kakashi― se suponía que nosotros debíamos encontrar a Tora, ¿y por qué esta Naruto aquí? ― todo era demasiado molesto para el peliplata quien solo quería marcharse a su casa para comenzar su libro de una buena vez.

―Pues veras Kakashi, fue Naruto quien encontró a Tora y lo trajo aquí, creí que ustedes ya sabían ― expuso confundido Minato pues hacia dos horas Naruto había llegado con el gato el cual parecía muy asustado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― preguntaron molestos al verse burlados por el rubio quien ni siquiera se molesto en dirigirles la mirada y seguía parado a un lado del escritorio de Minato.

―Como sea, dame mi paga para que pueda irme― solicito con su habitual tono tranquilo pero a la vez molesto de tener que hacer esas estúpidas tareas― y no te atrevas a darme una miseria, que fui yo quien hizo todo el trabajo ― dijo mirando fijamente a su padre el cual reía nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la frente. De uno de los Akatsuki aprendió que si iba a hacer algo por dinero, al menos que cobrara bien. El maldito gato le había hecho correr diez minutos siguiéndolo hasta que se harto y o arrincono un callejón sin salida donde a base de instinto asesino lo inmovilizó y lo llevo hasta la torre Hokage donde había pasado hora y media esperando a que la mujer fuera por su bestia.

―Maldito dobe… ― gruñía por lo bajo el pelinegro furioso.

― ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste?! ― exigió saber la mujer del grupo furiosa a lo cual Naruto le dedico una siniestra mirada que la atemorizo de inmediato y hasta se arrepintió de haber hablado.

―No les debo explicaciones de mis actos, inútiles. Estuvieron buscando a un simple gato por cuatro horas cuando a mi me tomo veinte minutos encontrarlo y someterlo, así que no me molesten con sus estupideces, inútiles ― dijo mientras tomaba su pago y lo contaba, si bien pudo haber sido mas era casi la mitad por lo que lo acepto sin rechistar y se marcho dejando a sus compañeros molestos y sorprendidos.

―Mmmm no se qué hacer con este muchacho ― Minato suspiro cansado pues Naruto seguía siendo altivo y déspota en cada ocasión que se le presentaba y no mostraba ninguna adelanto por lo que ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que algún día fuera un muchacho alegre como su hermano.

―No se preocupe sensei, tarde o temprano entenderá que lo hace por su bien ― intento animar Kakashi a lo que Minato sonrió un poco mas recuperado.

― Tienes razón Kakashi, muy bien ¿Qué necesitan? ― pregunto el rubio mayor con su habitual sonrisa.

―Mi paga, no pienso irme con las manos vacías después de desperdiciar mi día ― respondió secamente Sasuke quien ya estaba harto de esa estúpida misión que le había hecho desperdiciar un día entero de entrenamiento por un simple gato.

―Está bien ― dijo Minato mientras le extendía la suma que se les había ofrecido la cual era apenas una cuarta parte de lo de Naruto pero como no quería seguir peleando la acepto sin más y luego se marcho.

―Bueno, aquí está tu parte Sakura― la aludida volteo hacia el Hokage quien le extendía su paga y se sonrojo al ver su radiante sonrisa por lo que tomo rápidamente el dinero y se marcho chocando con una mujer pelirroja que estaba fuera de la oficina a lo que se disculpo con una reverencia y marcho de una vez.

―Sensei, Kushina-san lo va a matar por andar sonrojando a todas las mujeres, y más si son unas niñas ― le advirtió Kakashi a Minato pues Kushina era una mujer extremadamente territorial, tanto que no le gustaba que ni los hombres se acercaran a su marido.

―No es mi culpa ser tan hermoso― dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo había dicho como broma pero se arrepintió al sentir una maligna presencia detrás de la puerta, Kakashi y Menma también la sintieron e hicieron lo más correcto. Largarse lo mar rápido que pudieran por la ventana dejando a Minato solo para apaciguar la furia con la que se caso.

Por el otro lado de la puerta estaba Kushina hecha un demonio al oír las palabras de su marido las cuales lo hacían sonar como un pedófilo por lo que tendría que enseñarle por las malas a no hacer ese tipo de cosas―Así que mina-kun cree que por ser guapo puede coquetear con cualquier mujer sin importar si es una niña ¿eh? ― dijo una sonriente Kushina entrando a la oficina y al parecer no se lo había tomado como una broma pues ya se estaba tronando los nudillos lo cual era una mala señal ―Mina-kun tiene que ser castigado ― dijo en un tono tan tétrico que el Hokage ya temía por su vida e hizo lo más sensato posible.

― ¡Mi amor discúlpame! ¡Te juro que no es verdad! ¡Tú eres la única en mi vida! ¡Por favor perdóname! ― rogo Minato esperando que su mujer no lo mandara al hospital e incluso se juro que si salía de esta no volvería a hacer ese tipo de bromas en lo que le restaba de vida. Los empleados de la torre Hokage estaban detrás de la puerta oyendo atentamente lo que podrían ser las últimas palabras de su Hokage, algunos ya estaban pensando en su reemplazo mientras que otros rezaban para que fuera perdonado.

―Mmmm no lo sé, me parece muy tentador el romperte uno o dos huesos, ya sabes, para que no se te olvide lo que te podría pasar si traicionas mi confianza― Kushina tuvo que disimular su risa pues aunque fuera malo de vez en cuando le gustaba intimidar a su esposo, si bien en un principio estaba furiosa al verlo rogar con tanta vehemencia se dio cuenta que no podría lastimarlo por más que quisiera. Y aunque lo quisiera no le perdonaría el hacer ese tipo de bromas a sus espaldas, ya una vez mando al hospital a una fulana que decía hacer besado a SU Minato por lo que no quería que malinterpretaran sus palabras como una invitación a coquetearle por lo que ahora debería ser firme, esa sonrisa y ese hombre con cuerpo de Adonis le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más.

― ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa! ― grito sin pensar, pero se arrepintió al ver la maliciosa mirada que tenia Kushina la cual le decía que nada bueno le esperaba.

―Hoy vamos a tener una noche muy salvaje― le susurro en el oído la pelirroja a su esposo el cual se tenso de inmediato― vete preparando, Mina-kun porque vamos a darle otro hermanito a Naruto y Menma― dijo y acto seguido salió de la oficina de Minato moviendo exageradamente las caderas lo cual dejo embobado al rubio quien no recupero el juicio hasta que esa hermosa mujer salió de su vista.

―Mmmm estoy jodido, quizás mañana no venga a trabajar ― se dijo a si mismo recordando lo apasionada que podía ser Kushina y que después de cada encuentro tenía que tomarse media bolsa de píldoras del soldado para poder siquiera levantarse―, y quiere otro hijo, realmente estoy jodido ― suspiro cansado y se puso a firmar papeles recordando en como era su vida cuando Naruto y Menma eran unos bebes. Naruto era tan diferente a como era ahora y extrañaba esos momentos de padre e hijo donde le enseñaba a hablar y a caminar, ¿Cuándo había sido que empezó a descuidarlo?. La mirada de Minato se ensombreció al pensar en Naruto, ¿en que se había equivocado tanto para que su hijo se marchara de la aldea y se convirtiera en un criminal? Si bien no eran tan atentos con él no era motivo suficiente para desperdiciar su vida de esa forma, pero la vida le había dado otra oportunidad y debía aprovecharla por lo que no bastaría con solo volverlo un genin oficial, debía mostrarle que confiaba en él para que también confiara. Luego de pensar se le vino a la cabeza una de sus intrincadas ideas que por lo general aunque parecían descabelladas terminaban funcionando por lo que si sobrevivía a la noche con su mujer mañana mismo les asignaría una misión fuer a de la aldea para que Naruto no se sintiera enjaulado. Pero ahora por lo que debía preocuparse era de Kushina por lo que cuando termino sus labores guardo sus cosas y salió de su oficina donde todos los hombres lo esperaban decaídos haciendo un saludo militar como si ya dieran por hecho que no llegaría mañana, incluso hubo alguno que rompió a llorar y lo abrazo diciéndole lo buen Hokage que había sido lo cual hizo que Minato se sintiera un poco incomodo con todo eso.

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la mansión Namikaze pues ya casi estaba anocheciendo, iba algo molesto pues las personas a su alrededor lo saludaban cordialmente confundiéndolo con su gemelo pero decidió no prestarles atención y simplemente siguió caminando. A lo lejos vio a la chica que Menma le había presentado la semana pasada la cual estaba sentada en una banca admirando un pequeño lago artificial el cual estaba en un pequeño parque y donde nadaban felizmente varios peces de distintos colores. Por algún motivo no podía recordar su nombre por lo que decidió solo pasar de largo sin llamar su atención cosa que no funciono pues ella ya lo había visto desde lejos con ayuda de su Byakugan.

―Hola Naruto-kun― saludo con una tierna sonrisa.

― (Maldito Byakugan) ― pensó a la vez que bajaba del árbol al que se había subido para que no lo viera, debió prever que ella lo vería desde lejos― Hola…esto…em ― seguía sin recordar su nombre, lo único que podía recordar era su apellido pero nada más por lo que rápidamente se puso a hacer memoria pero ella se le adelanto.

―Hinata― murmuro con algo de tristeza que por alguna razón hizo sentir culpable al rubio.

―em… yoo… lo siento, Hinata, me es difícil recordar los nombres de la gente ― se excuso rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

― No te culpo, muchos ni siquiera se acuerdan de que existo, incluso mi familia ― sus perlados ojos ahora demostraban gran tristeza lo cual hacía sentir incomodo a Naruto ― pero bueno, dime ¿Cómo te va con tu equipo― pregunto recobrando su sonrisa.

―Eh… pues bien, supongo ― por alguna razón desconocida para él no podía hablarle en el mismo tono rudo y hostil que usaba para dirigirse a los demás, era delicada y frágil pero a la vez dulce y tranquila, en su presencia se sentía tranquilo, y según lo que había escuchado antes ella también era ignorada. Ambos sin saberlo eran tan diferentes pero a la vez iguales, como la luz y las sombras.

―Me alegra oír eso ― dijo mirando nuevamente al estanque― y que te trae por aquí ― pregunto curiosa.

―Pues iba de camino a mi casa― contesto un poco ¿nervioso? ― y ¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto también con curiosidad.

― Pues vengo aquí cuando me siento sola y triste, ver los peces de colores me anima ― contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica pero a la vez triste.

― ¿Y porque estas triste? ― no supo por qué se lo pregunto pero solo lo hizo, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo pues la conversación estaba volviéndose cada vez más personal y él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

―Bueno… lo que pasa es que mi mama murió el año pasado en el ataque hacia la aldea― su mirada nuevamente se ensombreció pero decidió continuar pues se sentía cómoda con la presencia del rubio que aunque todos en la academia le tuvieran miedo y lo consideraran un loco a ella le había parecido alguien solitario por lo que ambos se entendían mutuamente y no le molestaba charlar con él de ese tipo de temas aunque fueran tan personales― La mataron frente a mi… no pude hacer nada, simplemente me quede ahí… como una estatua mientras dos ninjas de Kumo la mataban ― de sus perlados ojos brotaron gruesas lagrimas y sollozaba sin parar. Continuamente se culpaba de la muerte de su madre y de cómo no había hecho nada para ayudarla, encima su padre se había vuelto duro e insensible y se había transformado en un ser duro y severo que le exigía la perfección.

―Lamento oír eso― dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, no tenía intenciones de abrazarla pero tampoco se iría así como así― debió ser horrible para ti ― el por qué seguía ahí era un misterio para él, de haber sido otra persona se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo y la hubiera dejado a su suerte. Por alguna razón desconocida no podía dejarla así por lo que pensó rápidamente en algo para animarla pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que.

―Yo te entrenare― soltó sin más dejando anonadada a la peliazul que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza― no me mires así, creo haberte dicho la vez pasada que si no querías que algo así se repitiera debías de ser fuerte. Yo te entrenare para que aprendas a ser fuerte, ahora sécate esas lagrimas ― Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo animar a alguien por lo que entrenarla fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para que dejara de llorar.

― E-está bien, Naruto-kun ― dijo recobrando la compostura y secándose las lagrimas con el antebrazo derecho y una tímida sonrisa asomo por sus finos labios.

―Muy bien, desde mañana comenzaremos con un entrenamiento de verdad y no con esa burla de ejercicios que hacen los genin. Pero te lo advierto― dijo mirándola seriamente―mi entrenamiento será muy duro por lo que tendrás que poner todo de tu parte para hacerte fuerte ― Naruto se sintió tranquilo de que parara de llorar, al menos ahora tendría una excusa para pasar menos tiempo en casa.

― ¡Si Naruto-kun!, ¡hare mi mejor esfuerzo y prometo no decepcionarte! ― dijo decidida y algo emocionada de que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con ella.

―Perfecto, eso quería oír, por lo pronto será mejor ir cada quien a su casa, adiós y descansa ― se despidió y sin más se fue de ahí dejándola sola pero esta vez contenta de saber que alguien le tenía aprecio.

A lo lejos Minato escuchaba la conversación de su hijo y se sintió inmensamente feliz de que su hijo no odiara a toda la gente de la aldea, pero por lo pronto debería fingir que no sabía nada pues si decía algo Naruto se alejaría de ella y sus esfuerzos por reintegrarlo serian en vano por lo que decidió tomar otro camino para llegar a casa y pensaba en cómo hacer para que su hijo pasara más tiempo con la heredera Hyuga hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

En una enorme habitación de exquisita decoración se encontraba el consejo de Konoha en medio de la noche bebiendo té y discutiendo asuntos acerca de la aldea y como hacer que esta por fin quedara bajo su poder cuando Danzo saco a relucir el tema de Naruto.

― ¿Qué piensan del hijo de Minato? ― pregunto con un semblante desinteresado el halcón de guerra.

―Es muy poderoso ― contesto Koharu mientras bebía algo de té― hay que hacer algo para tenerlo de nuestro lado. Si ese niño se pone en nuestra contra podría darnos problemas― a Koharu no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Naruto, le parecía demasiado siniestro y prefería tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo.

―A mi no me parece de fiar, Akatsuki es una organización criminal conocida por sus miembros los cuales son todos criminales rango "S" por lo que si le demostramos un mínimo de confianza nos traicionara a la oportunidad ― a Homura tampoco le agradaba Naruto pues el chico era listo y a diferencia de Koharu no creía que fuera necesario incluirlo en sus planes.

―Ambos tienen ― hablo nuevamente Danzo quien se servía un poco mas de té― es muy poderoso y no hay que confiar en él, por suerte para tipos como él existe la manipulación ― si ese mocoso se creía listo él sería más listo, hacia poco le había llegado un reporte de uno de sus ANBU el cual había visto a Naruto muy intimo con la heredera del clan Hyuga por lo que Danzo la usaría para acercarse al rubio y poco a poco hacer que este le sirviera en sus oscuros propósitos. Solo debía jugar b sus cartas y todo saldría bien.

― Dime Danzo ¿ya te olvidaste de Menma? ― pregunto con curiosidad Koharu.

―Claro que no, él al igual que su hermano terminaran sirviéndome, ya lo veras ― dijo mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa.

Ya en la mansión Namikaze Naruto se había ido directamente a su habitación sin saludar a nadie y se dio una ducha para luego bajar a comer algo. Afortunadamente para él no estaba su familia pues Kushina había salido y le dejo una nota diciéndole que se tardaría, Minato debía seguir en la oficina y Menma estaría perdiendo el tiempo con los demás genin por lo que se preparo algo rápido y se fue a dormir para levantarse temprano mañana y buscar a Hinata para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

― ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ― se pregunto el rubio quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras y pensaba en una forma de zafarse pero desecho esos pensamientos al recordar la sonrisa que se había formado en su bello rostro― linda sonrisa― murmuro mientras sentía que poco a poco las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se sumía en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente…

El equipo siete se había presentado temprano a la oficina del Hokage pues les asignarían su primera misión de rango "C" por lo que debían estar ahí sin falta. Pero al llegar lo que se habían encontrado fue a un Minato cuyo semblante daba lástima, parecía que recién regresaba de una guerra pues se veía demacrado, flaco y parecía que estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos.

― ¡Bendito sea el Icha Icha! ¡Sensei ¿está bien?! ― pregunto Kakashi preocupado mientras se acercaba a su mentor el cual casi se desploma pero afortunadamente fue sostenido por el peliplata quien le sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo y había estrechado su mano derecha con la de Minato.

―cof cof Estoy bien Kakashi, no te cof preocupes ― le dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa.

― ¡Sensei! ¡Por favor no muera! ― Kakashi estaba cada vez más preocupado por Minato pues por cómo se veía parecía que estaba padeciendo agotamiento extremo.

― No exageres Kakashi, me repondré ― dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla para asignarles su misión. Kushina no había bromeado con lo de una noche salvaje, no dejo en paz al pobre Minato durante horas y horas, el pobre hombre siquiera había tenido energías para arreglarse y llegar a trabajar donde todos lo habían recibido muy preocupados por su aspecto e incluso le decían que fuera al hospital para que lo revisaran pero él se negó por lo que al final aceptaron que se quedara a trabajar pero con la condición de que no se sobre esforzara.

― ¿Qué te sucedió papa? Parece que regresaste de la guerra ― hablo un preocupado Menma al ver lo débil que se veía su padre.

―No te preocupes hijo, me recuperare ― contesto sonriente― pero bueno, si los cite hoy aquí fue para asignarles una misión rango "C" en la cual deberán servir de escoltas a un constructor de puentes y su misión será llevarlo sano y salvo al País de las Olas, además tendrán ira otro equipo el cual les servirán de refuerzos en caso de ser necesario ― dijo el Hokage, si bien su misión podía ponerse peligrosa tampoco era como para que asignara dos equipos pero fue la única manera que encontró para que su hijo pasara más tiempo con gente de su edad por lo que asigno a otro equipo con la excusa de servir de refuerzos.

― ¿Y quiénes nos acompañaran? ― pregunto Kakashi.

―El equipo que los acompañara en esta misión será el equipo ocho ― hablo el Hokage con ánimos renovados.

Naruto no sabía por qué pero el equipo ocho se le hacía familiar, si mal no recordaba era uno de los equipos que asignaron el día que se presento pero por más que hizo memoria no pudo recordar a sus integrantes.

― ¡Ya estamos aquí! ― entro gritando un castaño muy enérgico que iba acompañado de un perrito y detrás de él venían Hinata junto con un pelinegro que usaba gafas tan oscuras que no se veían sus ojos y una mujer también pelinegra de ojos rojos como la sangre.

―Kiba-kun, no seas tan ruidoso ― solicito la Hyuga a lo que su compañero volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Esta bien Hina-chan! ― dijo con su habitual entusiasmo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su compañera poniéndola roja como un tomate, cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierto rubio con tendencias homicidas que quería despellejar al Inuzuka. Kiba desde un principio sintió el olor de Naruto en la oficina por lo que decidió mostrarle que Hinata era de él y por eso la abrazo.

― Muy… buenos días… Hokage-sama ¿Qué le paso? ― pregunto Kurenai dudosa y curiosa a la vez.

―No te preocupes Kurenai, no es nada, ya me repondré ― se excuso mientras volvía a toser ― muy bien ya que todos están reunidos hare mandare a traer al cliente para que lo conozcan― dijo Minato e hizo una señal con la mano y apareció un ANBU el cual mando a traer al constructor.

Y luego de eso todos quedaron sumidos en un incomodo silencio menos Kiba quien seguía abrazando a Hinata quien lucía un tanto incomoda por las atenciones de su compañero. Y Naruto miraba con algo de recelo al Inuzuka cosa que no paso desapercibida para su padre y los otros jounin presentes.

― Dime Hina-chan ¿quieres ir a comer algo luego de esta misión? ― pregunto entusiasmado a lo que ella se quedo pensando un momento pero luego se le ocurrió algo para zafarse. No es que Kiba le cayera mal, de hecho era muy agradable pero era muy insistente y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

―L-lo siento Kiba-kun p-pero t-tengo que entrenar con Naruto-kun para volverme más fuerte― se excuso la ojiperla, se sintió un poco mal de usar a su nuevo amigo como chivo expiatorio pero luego de un rato se le paso.

Kiba miro directamente a Naruto como si quisiera matarlo pero el Uzumaki no se amedrento y le sostuvo la mirada. En la oficina del Hokage había tanta tensión que se podía cortar con un kunai.

―No hay problema Hina-chan, otra vez será ― aunque su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa por dentro estaba que se moría de los celos.

― c-claro ― dijo muy nerviosa.

En el otro lado de la sala estaban Kakashi y Kurenai hablando sobre la misión hasta que vieron la pequeña escena que habían montado sus alumnos.

―psst, Kurenai ― susurro Kakashi para que nadie más le oyera lo que extraño a la ojiroja.

― ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? ― le pregunto ella nuevamente en un susurro.

―Te apuesto la paga de diez misiones a que Naruto se termina quedando con Hinata― Kakashi estaba muy aburrido por lo que para matar el tiempo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que meterse en la vida personal de sus alumnos.

―No molestes Hatake ― le contesto de mala gana Kurenai pues consideraba que era una falta de respeto el hacer algo así.

―Pues claro que te niegas, Kiba jamás podría contra Naruto― dijo para tentar a la palinegra lo cual no parecía funcionar hasta que se le ocurrió algo para que aceptara―, de todos modos, es en cosas como estas se ve la calidad del instructor, Kiba no puede ganarle a Naruto como tu no puedes ganarme a mí, y menos siendo una mujer― esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kakashi ahora se había metido con su orgullo y eso era algo que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

―Que sea lo de veinte misiones y el perdedor queda al servicio del ganador para lo que quiera― susurro Kurenai con una llama de determinación en sus ojos.

―Perfecto, pero recuerda que no hay que meterse― susurro Kakashi pues sabía que si no ponía las reglas desde un principio ella haría todo en cuanto fuera posible para que Hinata pasara más tiempo con Kiba bajo cualquier pretexto.

―Muy bien Kakashi, pero tampoco se vale el sabotaje― advirtió la ojiroja pues sabía que Kakashi usaría cualquier truco sucio bajo la manga para ganar.

Sasuke por otro lado se encontraba recostado en una pared con los ojos cerrados pensando en formas de volverse más fuerte mientras que Sakura no dejaba de hostigarlo con sus molestas invitaciones a pasear o comer algo. Estaba ya en su límite e iba a gritarle cuando por la puerta apareció un hombre ya entrado en años de piel bronceada y pelo canoso que llevaba una botella de sake en la mano y una mochila llena de papeles que dedujeron eran planos.

―chicos quiero presentarles a Tazuna, el es el constructor de puentes que deben proteger en su viaje― hablo cordialmente el Hokage.

― ¿Y estos mocosos son los que me van a proteger? ― pregunto de forma despectiva el anciano a lo que todos le quedaron viendo mal.

―Si no te gusta bien puedes largarte, viejo ― hablo Naruto sorprendiendo a rodos con sus acidas palabras.

―Hmf, ya que, vámonos ya que tengo llegar lo antes posible ― y dicho esto salió nuevamente por la puerta.

―Esto va a ser muy problemático― suspiro cansado Kakashi.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, este ha sido el más largo que he hecho y creo que me quedo muy bien. Y espero que también les haya gustado la nueva rivalidad de Kiba y Naruto aunque no haya nada seguro aun.**

**Ahora a contestar los reviews:**

**Sanada el tengu: tenias razón con lo de la herida pero es que por lo general algunos personajes en el anime siempre descansan un razo en la abertura de su kimono o yukata por lo que si uno de la nada se pone un brazo en el yukata eso se ve como un signo de arrogancia. En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap pero lamento decirte que no habrá harem. Lo pensé de todas las formas posibles pero por lo general el harem queda mejor en fics con humor y aunque este tiene sus momentos graciosos no es tanto. Además el harem ya está un poco gastado, aunque pienso poner harem en otro de mis fics que estoy publicando pero aun falta un poco se llama El Gran Viaje y más adelante pensé en poner harem porque es mas cómico que los otros por lo que el harem no queda mal ahí, pero aun así va a ser naruhina solo que con harem. Si quieres te invito a leerlo aunque ahora está en paro porque no se me ocurre nada. En este fic a lo mucho podría hacer que alguna se fijara en Naruto mas allá de una amistad o que al menos le tengan aprecio pero no mas. Encima no soy bueno para los de varias parejas, lo siento.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: cierto, al principio le falto emoción pero trato de mejorar, aun soy novato en esto y hace apenas como dos o tres mese que empece con esto de los fics pero poco a poco voy mejorando mis errores si tan solo hubieras visto el primer capítulo de mi primer fic cuando lo publique te hubiese dado un coma por lo malo que era pero luego lo arregle y me quedo más aceptable. Esta vez revise varias veces el cap y me di cuenta de que podía agregarle unas cuantas cosas a cada cap para que no solo se centrara en Naruto y el equipo siete. Espero te guste este cap y puedas perdonar algunos de mis fallos, no es que me escude en que soy nuevo pero la verdad aun me cuesta comenzar mis historias.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: me alegra que te guste el fic y ojala también te guste el cap. **

**Cruz. : qué bueno que te gusto la pelea, la verdad es la primera que hago y no sabía cómo me iba a quedar pero al menos es bueno saber que les gusto. Por lo del harem puedes estar tranquila, la verdad **

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: qué bueno que al igual que a cruz te haya gustado la pelea y espero que también te guste este fic, no quedo tan emocionante pero tiene lo suyo XD.**

**Lector Shenlong: quien sabe que será pero creo que ya se arreglo, en fin que bueno que te guste la historia y ojala que también te guste el cap y gracias por leer.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde comenzara la misión al País de las Olas.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**En fin adiós a todos y Feliz año Nuevo**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7: Una tierra oprimida

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 7: **Una tierra oprimida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

El camino hacia El País de las Olas estaba siendo bastante tranquilo y por suerte no se había topado con ningún bandido o criminal. Lo único que rompía con la armoniosa tranquilidad del bosque eran Kiba y Menma quienes iban cantando por el camino para matar tiempo lo cual molestaba a personas como Naruto y Shino pues a ambos les encantaba el silencio.

―Kiba deberías callarte ― le sugirió el Aburame.

― ¡Vamos Shino, no seas aburrido! ― le respondió alegre Kiba.

― ¡Si Shino, ven y canta con nosotros! ― le pidió Menma igual de alegre.

― ¡Una vez mas Menma! ― grito el Inuzuka a lo que Menma asintió y se pusieron a cantar otra de las muchas canciones que se escuchaban en la radio de Konoha. Akamaru por su parte ya estaba harto de las canciones por lo que se alejo un poco de Kiba para poder tener paz cosa que Kiba le resto importancia y se preparo para cantar otra vez.

kasanatteta mune no oto  
>yusabutte mo kikoenai<br>kobore ochita PIISU

konna nichijou no yuutsu sae  
>tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura<p>

Life filled with vanity  
>Colors have faded<br>Things you desire exist here  
>Flee from this colorless world<p>

tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei  
>arainagaraseta shoki shoudou o<br>yobisamashite hashiridase

tsutanai kotoba  
>omou mama ni tsunagu yo<br>ano hi no kodou o  
>wasurenaide<p>

― ¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITOS! ― les grito furioso Naruto pues desde que salieron habían comenzado a cantar sin parar y ya lo estaban volviendo loco, además de que cantaban horriblemente desafinados.

― ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Se ha detectado un amargado! ¡Sistema anti-amargados iniciado!― gritaba Kiba mientras señalaba a Naruto y Menma simulaba una sirena de alarma con su voz.

―Tengo la plena capacidad de patearles el trasero, usar un jutsu de fuego ¡Y QUEMARLOS HASTA CALCINARLES LOS HUESOS SI NO SE CALLAN! ―Naruto por lo general siempre era callado e intentaba no prestar atención a las demás personas, pero esos dos idiotas ya eran algo que ni su sensei hubiese soportado.

― ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Se ha detectado un nivel demasiado alto de amargura! ― continuo diciendo Kiba mientras Menma seguía haciendo sus ruidos de sirena.

―Ustedes lo pidieron ― dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos pero fue detenido por Kakashi― ¡Suéltame Hatake! ¡Le hare un bien al mundo librándolo de estos idiotas! ―grito furioso de que Kakashi se siguiera metiendo en sus asuntos.

―Di lo que quieras pero no permitiré que lastimes a tus compañeros, además no te autorice a usar chakra para que hicieras estas cosas ― la voz de Kakashi sonaba firme y dura lo que le decía al rubio que no le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera― Pero tiene razón, cállense― dijo mirando hacia el dúo los cuales bufaron molestos al escuchar eso.

― Hmf, idiotas ― bufo molesto Sasuke pues a él también lo estaban volviendo loco.

― (Estos tipos son muy raros) ― pensó algo nervioso Tazuna pues sus supuestos protectores se veían muy infantiles además de que para nada lucían intimidantes, bueno solo la mitad de ellos pero entre los idiotas cantores y la niña del tartamudeo no veía muy claro su futuro.

―No se preocupe Tazuna-san, no se ven rudos pero son fuertes ― hablo Kakashi como si le hubiera leído la mente.

―Si tu lo dices te creeré ― no parecía muy confiado pero de todos modos no le quedaba de otra.

Kurenai por su parte iba un poco más atrás para poder vigilar a Naruto. Por un momento había pensado en intervenir pero Kakashi se le adelanto. ―No sé por qué Hokage-sama creyó buena idea el integrar a ese criminal a la aldea ― susurro un tanto molesta Kurenai pues a ella no le había parecido el hecho de que alguien con sus antecedentes fuera puesto en libertad y menos que tuviera tantas cosas permitidas.

―Es su hijo Kurenai, sea como sea sensei lo ama y siempre vera por su bienestar ― al parecer no había hablado tan bajo pues Kakashi la había escuchado y estaba parada justo al lado de ella.

―Lo sé y lo entiendo Kakashi, pero creo un fue un poco precipitado liberarlo así como así, y encima ahora está fuera de la aldea y sin vigilancia ANBU ― otra de las cosas que no le habían parecido a Kurenai fue el hecho de que solo ella y Kakashi fueron asignados a vigilar a Naruto durante esa misión.

―Si sensei nos lo encargo es porque confía en que nosotros lo cuidaremos Kurenai, deberíamos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo para retribuir esa confianza― dijo virtuoso el enmascarado a lo que Kurenai solo suspiro cansada. Algo le decía que esa sería una larga misión.

Volviendo a los genin…

Kiba y Menma se callaron y ahora solo iban charlando durante el camino. Sakura seguía intentando algún avance con Sasuke el cual la ignoraba. Shino iba caminando a la par de Hinata con quien iba platicando amenamente acerca de la misión y sobre plantas medicinales.

Naruto seguía caminando solo y en silencio mientras descansaba su brazo izquierdo en la abertura de su capa color verde que había elegido para la ocasión pues podría camuflarse con el entorno de ser necesario. Su brazo ya se había recuperado del todo y no le dolía pero eso de descansarlo se le había pegado como un mal habito por lo que siempre lo hacía. Iba pensando en una manera de poder secuestrar a Menma en el camino pero nada se le ocurría, sabía que Kakashi y Kurenai le tenían puesto el ojo por lo que no podía hacerles frente directamente, encima estaba limitado al veinticinco por ciento de su chakra y no duraría mucho en una pelea contra ambos, debía de pensar en una forma para quitarse esos sellos supresores y luego dejarlos fuera de combate para llevarse al Jinchuuriki del kyubi. Pronto tendría que mandar un informe al líder con sus avances por lo que debía apresurarse a hacer algún logro y no decepcionarlo pues si cumplía con esa misión seria miembro oficial.

― (¿Qué podría hacer?) ― pensó cuando de repente se escucho el sonido de cadenas a un lado y lo siguiente que vio fue a Kakashi siendo desmembrado brutalmente por dos ninjas ante la atónita mirada de los presentes quienes no podían creer lo que habían visto. A juzgar por sus protectores se podía deducir fácilmente que eran ninjas de Kirigakure los cuales debían de estar tras Tazuna.

― ¡Kakashi-sensei! ― grito Sakura con miedo al ver los trozos de su sensei en el suelo.

― ¡A por el viejo! ― grito uno de los ninjas mientras corría a abalanzarse en contra de Tazuna pero Kurenai se interpuso frente a uno y Hinata junto con Sakura se quedaban a proteger al constructor de puentes mientras que Sasuke, Menma Kiba y Shino iban a por el otro ninja.

― ¡Prepárate para tu fin! ¡Akamaru quédate a proteger al viejo! ―dijo eufórico el castaño a lo que el cachorro ladro y luego se lanzo para atacar ― ¡Tsuga! ― Kiba comenzó a girar a una velocidad inhumana y trato de embestir al ninja pero este salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

―Esto será fácil ― hablo confiado el ninja agresor mientras soltaba la cadena de su guantelete para luchar más a gusto y así su hermano también pudiera pelear mejor.

― ¡Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego! ― mientras todos estaban distraídos Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos de manos para lanzar su mejor técnica la cual fue esquivada fácilmente por el ninja el cual dio un salto y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos mientras que por poco y rostiza a Kiba.

― ¡Fíjate! ¡Casi me matas idiota! ―grito molesto a lo que Sasuke solo lo ignoro.

― Elemento Agua: Disparo de Presión ― y de su boca comenzaron a salir chorros de agua presurizados los cuales iban dirigidos a Tazuna pero fueron detenidos por un enorme muro negro que parecía tener vida pues cuando detuvo los disparos se abalanzo contra él.

― ¡Gracias Shino-kun! ― agradeció feliz Hinata pues de no ser por Shino quien uso sus insectos para bloquear los ataques habrían podido salir lastimadas.

― ¡Gozu! ― grito el preocupado el ninja que luchaba con Kurenai al ver como su compañero era engullido por una nube negra pero se calmo al ver una nube de humo y luego caía un tronco.

― ¡No te preocupes Meizu! ¡No seré vencido por simples genin! ― dijo a salvo en el suelo, a tiempo pudo usar la sustitución para salvarse y llegar a tierra para nuevamente tratar de matar a Tazuna.

― ¡No creas que te saldrá tan fácil! ― Menma actuó rápido al ver que Gozu como lo había llamado el otro corría hacia el constructor de puentes y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos para usar un jutsu que le había enseñado su padre― ¡Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra! ― el suelo comenzó a deformarse y frente a Tazuna y las demás comenzó a salir un muro de tierra que hizo retroceder al agresor.

Tazuna estaba con la boca abierta, todo era realmente sorprendente. Niños sacando fuego de la boca, otros manipulando tierra o insectos y uno que podía girar como un taladro, los ninjas era realmente asombrosos, y peligrosos.

― ¡Maldito mocoso! ― grito frustrado Gozu mientras esquivaba los ataques de los otros tres genin que a pesar de su número se les dificultaba el siquiera tocar al ninja.

― Tus genin al igual que tu, no pueden ganar― hablo confiado Meizu mientras detenía con su garra unos shuriken que lanzo Kurenai.

―Eso es lo que tú crees ― dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos pero se detuvo para esquivar las afiladas garras que tenía el guantelete de Meizu. Llevaba un rato planeando meterlo en un genjutsu pero se le estaba haciendo difícil con tanto movimiento.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba recostado en un árbol mirando la pelea sin muchas ganas, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pelear con esos debiluchos por lo que dejo que los otros se encargaran. La pelea se estaba alargando cuando de repente ambos ninjas de Kirigakure fueron sometidos rápidamente por Kakashi quien salió de la nada y con un par de golpes logro detener a ambos y los estaba sosteniendo del cuello para que no escaparan.

― ¡Sensei! ― grito nuevamente Sakura de la impresión y rápidamente volteo a ver los restos de Kakashi encontrándose con un montón de madera cortada.

― Pensé que eras mas fuerte Kurenai― dijo en tono burlón mientras que la ojiroja bufaba molesta.

―Yo no me especializo en el cuerpo a cuerpo, Hatake― respondió de mala gana.

―En fin, buen trabajo a todos, menos tu Naruto ― dijo mirando con algo de enojo al rubio quien solo lo ignoro―, no sé qué estarás pensando pero esta misión es de todos― Kakashi estaba algo molesto pues esperaba que Naruto hiciera algo más que recostarse a ver la lucha, no veía muchas esperanzas de cambio en él, pero por lo pronto debía de saber por qué los habían atacado esos ninjas.

― ¿Crees que me importa la vida del constructor de puentes? ― sus ojos se veían fríos y sus palabras estaban cargadas de molestia― Su vida o la de ustedes poco me importa, así que deja de molestar, Hatake ― dijo mientras se paraba.

Kakashi decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar seriamente con él. Volvió a concentrarse en el constructor de puentes quien se veía algo asustado― Y dígame Tazuna-san ¿Por qué hay ninjas tras de usted? ― pregunto Kakashi con los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente al anciano quien estaba sudando a mares hasta que se calmo, dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

―Pues ya que, se van a enterar de todos modos. Verán, mi país está pasando por graves situaciones financieras, en este momento hay una gran escasez de alimentos e incluso hay personas muriendo de hambre. ― su mirada se ensombreció y apretaba los puños mientras hablaba― Hace un par de años llego un hombre llamado Gato al País de las Olas y…― no estaba seguro de seguir hablando pues sabía que en cuanto les dijera la verdad ellos lo abandonarían a su suerte pero de todos modos debía decirles.

―Espere un momento ¿Gato? ¿se refiere al magnate dueño de industrias Gato? ― pregunto curioso Kakashi.

―Si ese mismo. Pero no es nada de lo que aparenta, es cruel y desalmado. Desde que llego mando cerrar todos los negocios del nuestro poblado para que las personas solo compraran en sus tiendas donde todo cuesta el triple. Encima usa nuestras rutas para traficar drogas y armas e incluso personas ― Tazuna cada vez se veía más triste, la situación de su país era cada vez peor y esos ninjas fueron su último recurso los cuales al parecer no se veían contentos al verse engañados― Nuestro país es un conjunto de pequeñas islas, si logro construir el puente y conectar a tierra los planes de Gato se habrán desmantelado, podremos volver a nuestra antigua tranquilidad y el comercio volverá a nuestra tierra ― ahora sus ojos mostraban un destello de esperanza con cada palabra que decía.

― ¿Y por qué no luchan? ― pregunto ingenuamente Kiba a lo que el constructor de puentes negó con la cabeza.

―Gato es muy poderoso, tiene matones en todo el pueblo y si alguien se rebela lo asesinan inmediatamente ― Tazuna estaba al borde del llanto― ¡Por favor, se los suplico! ¡Ayúdenme a llegar al País de las Olas! ― Tazuna en su desesperación se arrodillo y comenzó a suplicarles que le ayudaran, los jounin no se veían muy convencidos pues esa misión fácilmente podría ser catalogada como de rango "B" o incluso rango "A" y aunque fueran dos sus alumnos aun no estaban preparados para algo así.

― ¡No se preocupe Tazuna-san! ― dijo con su habitual sonrisa Menma ― ¡Nosotros lo protegeremos ¿Verdad Kakashi?! ― dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su sensei el cual aun no se veía muy convencido.

― ¡Vamos nosotros también Kurenai-sensei! ¡No podemos dejar a esa gente a su suerte! ― ahora era Kiba quien hablaba y era apoyado por todos los demás menos Sasuke y Naruto a quienes les daba igual.

―Está bien, está bien. Iremos, pero no si hay peligro quiero que huyan ¿Entendido? ― hablo en enmascarado de forma seria a lo que sus genin asintieron.

―Pues ya que, nosotros también iremos― notifico Kurenai a su equipo quienes estaban contentos de poder ayudar a alguien en desgracia.

― ¡Siii! ¡Les vamos a patear el trasero! ¡¿Verdad Menma?! ― grito eufórico el Inuzuka.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― le contesto mientras ambos se pasaban el brazo por los hombros y hablaban sobre cómo les darían una paliza a Gato y a sus matones.

Tazuna estaba realmente feliz, podría llegar a salvo a su país para terminar el puente y poder volver a la tranquilidad. Estaba tan emocionado que se permitió soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

―Eres un ingenuo, viejo― Naruto había tomado la palabra y miraba directamente al constructor de puentes quien estaba algo confundido con sus palabras― ¿Crees que un simple puente puede parar la ambición de una persona? ― esas palabras sonaron tan duras y contundentes.

― ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ― le grito Kiba sujetándolo de su capa.

―Solo un idiota creería que algo tan fácil de destruir como un puente seria su salvación. ― contesto fastidiado y mando a volar de una patada a Kiba quien fue detenido por Shino y Menma― Y no vuelvas a tocarme, asqueroso Inuzuka― siguió viendo fijamente al constructor que ahora se veía muy decaído― Un puente puede ser destruido fácilmente con simples explosivos. Además, nadie dice que se irán si lo construyes, es más probable que lo usen para transportar a los esclavos a las minas y a las prostitutas a los burdeles por lo que estarías haciéndole un mal a tu pueblo― Tazuna abrió los ojos como platos, ese niño sabia muchísimo de su país y encima le acababa de decir una cosa en la cual el no pensó. Si gato se adueñaba del puente todo seria incluso peor. Tenía mucha razón no, no había garantía de que Gato se fuera solo con construir el puente.

―Él tiene razón, un puente solo haría las cosas peores― Tazuna estaba destrozado, las esperanzas que tenía puestas en su obra se fueron a pique en cuestión de segundos y por culpa de un niño de apenas doce años.

― ¡Mentira! ¡nosotros no encargaremos de que eso no pase! ― proclamo Menma a todo pulmón. No iba a permitir que las esperanzas del viejo fueran pisoteadas así como así― ¡Le protegeremos hasta que termine el puente y nos encargaremos de sacar a Gato! ― sus palabras sonaban llenas de confianza y estaban devolviéndole las esperanzas al viejo. Los jounin por otro lado ya se estaban preocupando, Menma podía ser muy impulsivo a veces y podría meterlos en problemas. Después de todo su misión era hacer de escoltas, no de héroes de una nación sin importar cuán mal estuviera.

― No se preocupe Tazuna-san, nosotros lo protegeremos que para eso estamos aquí ― Shino por primera vez en un rato había tomado la palabra sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pues por lo general él era el genin más sensato. Si alguien tan serio y reservado como él se decidía a ayudar a ese país ellos no podían quedarse atrás a lo que todos asintieron decididos y recobraron el paso al País de las Olas.

―Necios ― murmuro Naruto quien se adelanto un poco para no tener que hablar con esos idiotas.

― Tsk, ya le demostrare a ese idiota lo que es bueno ― decía Kiba quien recién se había puesto de pie y era ayudado por Menma y juntos siguieron caminando.

Ahora eran Hinata y Sakura las que charlaban amenamente mientras que Sasuke y Shino iban muy callado al igual que Naruto. Mientras iban charlando surgió el tema de Naruto, ambas se preguntaban de donde había salido y por qué nunca habían oído hablar de él.

―Sensei ― hablo la pelirosa a Kakashi.

― ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ― pregunto curioso.

― ¿Por qué nunca oímos antes de Naruto? ― pregunto en voz baja para que el ubio no se diera cuenta.

―Eso no me concierne decirlo a mi Sakura ― contesto el tuerto en un intento de callar a su alumna.

― Vamos sensei, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Ni que fuera alguna especie de asesino a sueldo ― bromeo a lo que ambos jounin se tensaron al oír eso.

―Ya oíste Sakura, eso es algo que no nos concierne decirte― Kurenai también estaba haciendo de su parte para ayudar a Kakashi pues si el Hokage se enteraba que estuvieron divulgando el pasado de Naruto los castigaría severamente.

― ¿Qué tanto cuchichean sobre mi? ― ninguno se dio cuenta cuando Naruto desapareció y reapareció frente a ellos con una mirada de pocos amigos y no parecía haberle gustado nada que hablaran a sus espaldas.

―N-nada, s-solo t-teníamos curiosidad ―se excuso Sakura quien reía nerviosamente al ver los azules y molestos ojos de su compañero de equipo.

―N-no t-te molestes N-Naruto-kun ― la Hyuga también estaba muy asustada, si bien apenas había tratado con Naruto se notaba que era alguien extremadamente reservado que no le gustaba relacionarse demasiado con los demás, salvo con ella pues le había propuesto entrenarla pero no estaba segura de si realmente lo hizo porque quiso o por otro motivo oculto. De cualquier forma, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo enojar o su vida correría peligro.

―Hmf― y con ese monosílabo volvió a desaparecer y regreso a su posición original y siguió caminando como si nada.

― (¡¿Como lo hizo?!) ― pensó celoso Sasuke pues otra vez ese dobe demostraba mas cualidades que él y eso no le gustaba para nada.

―(Naruto es muy rápido y fuerte, mmm tendré que vigilar sus movimientos, a mis insectos les incomoda su presencia) ― otro sorprendido con la velocidad del Uzumaki fue Shino al cual sus insectos le decían que no se acercara a él por lo que debería de estar atento a lo que fuera a hacer.

Menma y Kiba estaban igual, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo rápido que era. Menma ya lo había visto en acción por lo que su sorpresa era menor, pero Kiba quedo con la boca abierta, él tenía una buena velocidad pero nada comparado con lo que vio.

Kakashi se acerco a Naruto para charlar pues había algunas cosas que quería preguntarles por lo que apuro el paso para alcanzarlo.

― ¿Qué quieres Hatake? ― pregunto el rubio al notar la presencia del jounin a su derecha.

―Tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo sabes tanto de la situación del País de las Olas? ― pregunto serio y mirándolo fijamente.

―Fui esclavo en unas minas ahí hace tiempo― contesto planamente, no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado pero sabía que Kakashi no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le hablara un poco siquiera.

― ¿En serio? ¿Qué te paso? ― Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido pues no creía que alguien tan fuerte como él pudiera ser esclavizado.

―Uno de los miembros de Akatsuki me sedo, me puso sellos supresores y para cuando desperté me había vendido a los dueños de esas munas a buen precio, encima tuve que trabajar en un prostíbulo sirviendo bebidas― sus ojos demostraban un gran odio y sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia.

― ¿Y a esa gente le eras leal? ― Kakashi no podía concebir como es que Naruto podía llamar compañeros a gente tan ruin.

― Fue mi culpa por descuidarme, pero da igual logre escapar y luego regrese con ellos. De todos modos no tenía a donde más volver.

― ¿Y cómo fue que escapaste si estabas limitado? ― volvió a preguntar Kakashi ignorando todo lo demás.

―Mate a todos y use un cuchillo de los cocineros del prostíbulo para quitarme los sellos.―su tono era plano y su mirada fría, como si no le importara decir que mato a mucha gente solo para escapar de un prostíbulo―Habían visto mi cara y no me gusta dejar testigos.

―Eres un monstruo― contesto asombrado Kakashi.

―Lo sé Hatake, lo sé pero cambiar el mundo requiere algunos sacrificios― sus palabras sonaban llenas de convicción, realmente parecía que quería cambiar el mundo, pero sus métodos no eran muy aceptables que digamos.

― ¿Y qué clase de mundo quieres? ― pregunto por inercia el peliplata.

Naruto no dijo nada y comenzó a alejarse de Kakashi mientras este lo miraba expectante― Quiero un mundo donde todos sean felices― dijo y sin más se volvió a callar mientras Kakashi volvió a lado de Kurenai quien le pregunto que tanto había hablado con Naruto pero este no soltó nada por lo que ella dejo de insistir. Al parecer Naruto no era tan malo, solo estaba resentido, sus ideales eran nobles mas sin embargo sus métodos eran muy cuestionables.

El camino hacia la tierra de Tazuna fue muy calmado y sin más inconvenientes por suerte no se habían topado con más ninjas enemigos.

―Ya casi llegamos― dijo contento Tazuna― solo falta una hora más ― todos se sintieron aliviados pues llevaban varios días viajando y durmiendo a la intemperie y comiendo puros conejos y otras hierbas.

De repente Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos y se agacho súbitamente dejando a todos viéndolo raro pero luego Kakashi y Kurenai advirtieron a los genin que hicieran lo mismo, Tazuna estaba muy confundido pero de repente fue tacleado por Kakashi justo antes de que una enorme cosa pasara volando justo sobre su cabeza y se clavara en un árbol revelando que se trataba de una enorme espada.

― ¡Muéstrate! ― exigió Kakashi a lo que un enorme sujeto que rondaba los dos metros con la mitad inferior del rostro y con un protector de Kirigakure apareció parado sobre el mango de la espada.

―Zabuza Momochi ― murmuro Kakashi.

―Pero si es Kakashi el ninja copia ― dijo Zabuza con algo de emoción.

―Estense atentos, este es un ninja renegado de rango "A" ― advirtió Kurenai.

―Zabuza Momochi, ninja renegado de Kirigakure, experto en el asesinato silencioso. Deserto luego de dar un fallido golpe de estado― todos miraron raro al Naruto pues al parecer conocía mucho acerca de Zabuza.

―Vaya, soy tan popular que hasta los mocosos saben mi nombre― dijo con algo de sorna.

― ¿Qué buscas aquí? ― pregunto Kakashi a sabiendas de la respuesta.

―Al constructor de puentes, entréguenmelo y podrán irse enteros ― ahora se estaba poniendo serio, sabía que ellos no le entregarían a Tazuna por las buenas por lo que se preparo para pelear.

― ¡Jamás te lo entregaremos! ― soltó de la nada Menma muy enojado.

― ¡Sí! ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros para llevártelo! ― apoyo Kiba.

―Como si eso fuera difícil― contesto con sorna Naruto. Esta era su oportunidad, si se aliaba con Zabuza entre ambos podrían hacerle frente a los jounin y cada quien cumpliría con su misión. Todos ganaban, ahora solo debía convencerlo de que le quitara los sellos supresores.

―Si la lucha es contra él, tendré que usar esto ― dijo Kakashi mientras se subía su protector y revelaba su ojo izquierdo el cual era rojo con tres tomoes dejando sorprendido a Sasuke pues se trataba del Sharingan, la técnica ocular propia de su clan.

― Vaya, vaya al fin lo muestras eh Kakashi, el ninja copia quien ha copiado mas de mil técnicas ― todos centraron su atención en Kakashi quien tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

―No lo veía desde nuestra pelea― recordó el rubio― ese ojo puede ser muy problemático si no se neutraliza rápido―Naruto sin importarle que los demás estuvieran presentes hablaba sobre el Sharingan de Kakashi el cual se estaba molestando por el hecho de que estuviera diciendo que habían luchado.

―No me sobreestimes, tu Doujutsu también es muy molesto ― señalo el peliplata a lo que Naruto solo bufo.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ― pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

―Tus técnicas no son técnicas ninjas comunes. La mayoría necesitan sellos y las que no, es porque son líneas sucesorias y te recuero que en tu familia no hay ninguna por lo que me imagino que obtuviste un Doujutsu de la misma forma que yo― las deducciones de Kakashi eran muy acertadas por lo que Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado, siempre era interesante toparse con gente medianamente lista.

―Buena deducción Kakashi. Al parecer mu capucha no fue suficiente para despistarte a ti― su mirad ahora era fiera. De los muchos ninjas que había enfrentado en su corta vida Kakashi uno de los pocos que reconocía como un digno rival al igual que su sensei en Akatsuki.

Todos los demás se sentían ajenos a esa conversación, ¿doujutsus? ¿Kakashi y Naruto luchando? Todos los genin salvo Menma se sentían confundidos. Los del equipo siete no recordaban que Kakashi hubiera usado Sharingan cuando hicieron su prueba, mucho menos recordaban que Naruto tuviera uno. El equipo ocho no estaba mejor, ¿tan fuerte era Naruto que ni Kakashi pudo con él? ¿Y qué clase de Doujutsu tendría que Kakashi no lo revelo? Kurenai también estaba hecha un mar de dudas, si bien ella fue de las que lucho en contra del rubio no noto que el tuviera una línea sucesoria y menos una barrera de sangre. ¿Cómo fue que la obtuvo? Era un misterio pero tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

― ¡Dime Kakashi! ¡¿Por qué tienes el Sharingan?! ― pregunto Sasuke molesto― (¿Tendrá el dobe uno también? ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido?) ― esas y más dudas asaltaban la mente del Uchiha quien no comprendía que rayos estaba pasando.

―Este no es momento para hablar de eso, concéntrate en proteger al constructor de puentes y déjanos a nosotros a Zabuza― Kakashi estaba tenso, no solo debía cuidarse sino también a los chicos y al constructor de puentes y no estaba seguro de si él y Kurenai serian suficiente para luchar contra Zabuza.

―Hatake ― hablo Naruto llamando su atención― libera mis sellos supresores. Puede que seas fuerte pero sabes que con tu Sharingan activo no duraras mucho y Kurenai apenas y pudo con aquellos chuunin en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no te quedan muchas opciones― su tono aunque arrogante sonaba tranquilo y a la vez confiado. No era simple fanfarronería, él era fuerte, lo había comprobado cuando lucho con él el día que lo capturaron. La pregunta era ¿Podría confiar en él? Algo le decía que Naruto no era alguien de fiar, pero en estos momentos necesitaría toda la ayuda posible por lo que tendría que aceptar la petición de su alumno.

―Está bien, liberare un treinta por ciento. Pero no quiero trucos, o lo lamentaras ― dijo en un tono tétrico que asusto a la mayoría pero el rubio apenas y se inmuto. Minato le había enseñado a Kakashi los sellos para liberar los sellos supresores en caso de ser necesario pues uno nunca sabia cuando fuera a ser necesario por lo que comenzó a hacer unos sellos de manos y tres sellos se desactivaron haciendo que el rubio recobrara parte de su poder.

―Perfecto― murmuro el rubio mientras elevaba su chakra a todo lo que daba y se preparaba para poner en práctica su plan para secuestrar a Menma.

― ( este mocoso es fuerte, tendré que estar atento a sus movimientos)― pensó el ninja desertor al sentir como el chakra del rubio paso a ser de nivel de un genin alto a un chuunin alto o jounin bajo por lo que debería de echarle un ojo por si le salía con una sorpresa. Y por lo que pudo oír también tenía un Doujutsu lo cual lo hacía más peligroso, pero no podía irse con las manos vacías o no recibiría su paga― Lo diré una vez mas Kakashi ¡Entréguenme al constructor de puentes! ― demando molesto y algo emocionado por poder pelear con alguien tan fuerte como Kakashi.

―Tazuna-san se quedara con nosotros― contesto Kakashi.

― ¡Pues bien, será un placer descuartizarlos! ― grito Zabuza mientras desencajaba su espada del árbol y se lanzaba a atacarlos.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, se me hizo medio difícil por lo de las reacciones y la pelea, aun no soy muy bueno narrando luchas pero espero ir mejorando.**

**Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**Cruz. : ¡SUMIMASEEEEEEEN! Pero es que no sabía, tu Nick no me dice nada acerca de tu sexo, y estaba así como: será hombre o será mujer, el cable rojo o el cable verde siento, en fin ojala te guste el cap, le puse más empeño que a los otros a ver qué tal me quedo. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: Gracias por las recomendaciones, desde un principio tenía pensado en ponerle algunas técnicas de los Akatsuki. Pero de las que me dijiste solo va a poder usar tres o cuatro, siendo sinceros, no puedo imaginarme a tipos como Hidan, Deidara o Sasori enseñándole a un niño. Seria más fácil pensar en que lo sacrificaran, lo hicieran volar en pedazos o lo mataran y lo convirtieran en marioneta por lo que solo va a tener unas cuantas técnicas pero no de todos. Lo siento, en fin espero te guste el cap y el cómo se va a desarrollar la historia. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: qué bueno que te gusto el cap, me esforcé en poner de todo un poco en la historia para que quedara lo más original posible. Lo de Kushina se me ocurrió de la nada la verdad, no sabía como iba a quedar pero igual lo puse a ver que decían. Tal vez Menma y Naruto tengan otro hermanito XDDD. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: en cuanto al NaruHina va a haber, pero nada explicito porque no me gustan las historias melosas con romance salido de la nada. En cuanto a demostración de poder de Naruto va a haber en el próximo cap, no me gusta solo poner peleas porque si. Lo de los flashbacks va a haber uno pronto, cuando mande el reporte al líder. Ahí voy a decir cómo fue que Naruto se fue de la aldea y quien de los Akatsuki lo encontró. Los reto a adivinar quien fue su maestro XDDD. Saludos.**

**Dantrlan: ¡NO ME PEGUES! *se cubre con las manos*. Cálmate, alinea tus chakras y tranquilízate. ¡NO! Naruto no se va a volver "bueno" de la noche a la mañana ni que fuera dormir y a la mañana siguiente dijera: "He reflexionado sobre mi vida y mis acciones. Me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve, desde ahora dejare Akatsuki y seré leal a la aldea de la hoja". Naruto hasta el final va a ser algo así como un antagonista que no es enteramente malo, ¡como Itachi! Pero toooooodo lo que dure el fic va a ser un Akatsuki, en ningún momento se va a pasar al bando de Konoha y va a traicionar al líder. No te preocupes que en este fic nada es gratis, como en otros fics donde Naruto se saca poderes y habilidades que ni existían, si acaso algunos jutsus pero nada muy exagerado. Si bien es algo exagerado que con doce años pueda hacer frente a varios jounin en mi defensa debo decir que Itachi a los trece mató a todos los de su clan ****. En cuanto a los momentos naruhina no va a haber nada muy exagerado, todo con medida y sin romances repentinos por lo que puedes estar tranquilo. Saludos.**

**Sombra de Caos: Va a haber NaruHina pero como ya le dije a Dantrlan no va a haber nada exagerado ni romances de la nada. En cuanto a Menma y Sasuke te doy la razón, pero necesitaba que hubiera un Jinchuuriki del kyubi y un emo vengador y por supuesto que desde luego que ese puesto siempre le va a quedar a Sasuke que juro venganza hasta de su camisa XD. En el fic Menma va a ocupar el lugar de Naruto en la historia original las cosas con Sasuke tampoco van a cambiar igual va a ser el emo vengador de siempre. Realmente la historia se va a desarrollar como en el canon pero con sus cambios, grandes cambios por cierto. Lo del flashback va a haber uno como en uno o dos capítulos donde se muestre como fue que Naruto llego a Akatsuki y quien fue el que lo entreno. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, la verdad quería hacer algo original, nada de harem o Naruto volviendo al pasado lleno de habilidades que antes no tenía, hay varios fics así y algunos son buenos, pero quería hacer algo deferente y original, por lo general mis historias son así, locas y originales XDD. En fin, saludos y ojala te guste el cap. Saludos.**

** .3760: que bueno que te guste el fic, y como le dije a dantrlan este Naruto va a ser malo. De hecho es tan malo que usaría a sus compañeros como escudos humanos antes de recibir un rasguño jaja XD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: que bueno que te gusto el cap, quien sabe que sea ese problema. En fin, lo del ANBU aun sigue siendo secreto, al menos por lo pronto, solo te puedo decir que es un doble agente.**

**Pues bueno, acabado de contestar los reviews.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde comenzara la pelea contra Zabuza y donde verán un par de sorpresas XD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8: Primera Lucha

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 8: **Primera lucha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

― ¡Pues bien, será un placer descuartizarlos! ― grito Zabuza mientras desencajaba su espada del árbol y se lanzaba a atacarlos.

― ¡Protejan al constructor de puentes! ― ordeno Kakashi.

Zabuza primero fue a por Kakashi quien rápidamente desenfundo un kunai para detener los embates del renegado quien lanzaba tajo tras tajo intentando cortar en dos al jounin. Kurenai mientras tanto se puso a hacer sellos de manos aprovechando que Kakashi distraía a Zabuza para meterlo en un genjutsu pero tuvo que parar y saltar a un lado pues casi fue partida en dos por otro Zabuza que salió de la nada.

― ¡Un clon! ¡Chicos abran bien los ojos! ― advirtió la pelinegra pero ya era tarde, un clon de Zabuza atravesó la defensa que habían preparado los genin y preparaba su espada para matar a Tazuna y de paso a ellos también, pero fue partido en dos por una mano negra que provenía de nada más y nada menos que Naruto quien paro a Zabuza para que este no cumpliera con su objetivo y aceptara ayudarle.

―Buen intento ― dijo estoico mientras su mano volvía a su color habitual y el clon se convertía en un charco.

― ¿C-como hiciste eso? ― pregunto atónito Kiba pues jamás había visto a alguien que pudiera volver negra su mano así como así.

―Deja de hacer preguntas y mejor protege al constructor, inútil ― contesto de mala gana y luego se lanzo a atacar a Zabuza junto con Kakashi mientras Kurenai esquivaba los ataques del clon que aunque no fuera el original tenía una gran fuerza suficiente como para cortar árboles de un solo embate. Ambos lograron hacer retroceder a Zabuza, lamentablemente había un lago cerca de ahí donde comenzaron a salir algunos clones de agua que comenzaron a atacarlos poniéndoles las cosas mas difíciles.

― (¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no se va a detener nunca?!) ―pensó frustrada la ojiroja quien no podía hacer sus sellos pues el clon de Zabuza atacaba demasiado rápido, no por nada era criminal de rango "A" por lo que las cosas se le estaban dificultando afortunadamente Naruto estaba ayudando a Kakashi por lo que no debía preocuparse por él. Lo que realmente preocupaba a Kurenai eran sus estudiantes pues estos podrían morir si no abrían bien los ojos.

― ¡Hinata, Kiba, Shino! ¡No se descuiden! ― les recordó pues hace segundos casi habían muerto.

― ¡Entendido! ― dijeron los tres.

Menma comenzó a hacer otros sellos de manos para usar otra técnica que había aprendido de un rollo en la oficina del Hokage.

― Elemento Tierra: Prisión Terrenal ― murmuro y de repente la tierra comenzó a deformarse otra vez y luego comenzaron a crearse barrotes de tierra los cuales formaron una jaula la cual serviría para al menos darles una pequeña ventaja.

― ¡Déjame salir Menma! ¡Yo le enseñare a ese maldito a no meterse con nosotros! ― gritó furioso e impotente el castaño pues le golpeaba el orgullo que Naruto tuviera su misma edad y pudiera luchar junto a Kakashi mientras que ellos solo eran espectadores.

―Cálmate Kiba, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada ahora― dijo Shino para intentar calmar a su compañero, comprendía cómo se sentía pues él estaba igual, también se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada pero tampoco podía lanzarse a luchar contra un ninja tan superior como lo era Zabuza por lo que a fuerza debía quedarse a observar.

― ¡Maldición! ― gritó furioso Kiba mientras le daba un puñetazo a un barrote― ¡Si luchamos todos deberíamos poder hacer algo! ― hablo mirando a sus compañeros pero estos estaban demasiado concentrados en la lucha frente a ellos como para contestarle.

―No Kiba― dijo Menma―, ni todos nosotros juntos podríamos hacerle un rasguño a Zabuza. Naruto dijo que era un ninja renegado de rango "A", ese tipo de ninjas por lo general están por encima de los jounin y nosotros somos simples genin, solo iríamos a que nos maten― Menma no era tonto, sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada contra Zabuza por lo que se quedo a proteger a Tazuna mientras los demás se encargaban del ninja agresor.

Sasuke era otro que estaba furioso, Naruto otra vez estaba luciéndose y a él lo habían dejado con el resto. Eso hirió su orgullo pues odiaba ser subestimado y no iba a permitir otra humillación por lo que dio dos patadas a unos barrotes y desenfundo uno de sus kunais para luego ir a luchar con Zabuza.

― ¡Sasuke no seas estúpido! ― gritó un furioso Menma pues apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el pelinegro rompió uno de sus barrotes.

Kakashi al principio no lo estaba pasando bien, Zabuza era muy fuerte y rápido por lo que aun con su Sharingan le era difícil seguirle el paso y encima habían varios clones de agua. Afortunadamente Naruto comenzó a ayudarle pero no parecía que realmente quisiera ganar pues sus golpes no eran tan fuertes y casi solo esquivaba los ataques de la espada de Zabuza mientras que eliminaba rápidamente a los clones sin mucho esfuerzo.

― ¡No se te da mal, mocoso!― elogio el pelinegro a Naruto quien solo sonrió de medio lado.

―Tu tampoco eres malo, abuelo― dijo con sorna a lo que Zabuza contesto con otro embate.

― ¡No te confíes Naruto! ¡Puede estar planeando algo! ― advirtió el peliplateado mientras esquivaba la espada de un clon, pues a diferencia de Naruto él se estaba agotando rápidamente por el uso de su Sharingan por lo que no duraría mucho y su mayor miedo era que Naruto aprovechara para escapar.

― Sabes, creí que los ninja de Konoha eran unos debiluchos, pero ustedes me están haciendo cambiar de parecer ― la voz de Zabuza sonaba emocionada, le encantaba luchar con ninjas fuertes y ese par eran buenos especímenes. La lucha que los tres sostenían era una dura lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde los tres usaban sus mejores ataques, si bien Zabuza estaba en desventaja no parecía importar pues podía detener los golpes de ambos ninjas aunque con algunas dificultades utilizando su enorme espada.

―Parece que otro mocoso quiere sumarse a la fiesta― hablo un clon de Zabuza mirando a la derecha por donde venia Sasuke a toda velocidad con kunai en mano listo para arremeter contra Zabuza.

Kakashi inmediatamente volteo la vista y vio a Sasuke quien estaba cada vez más cerca― ¡Sasuke aléjate! ― le grito en un intento de hacerlo desistir cosa que no funciono y este corrió aun mas rápido. Justo cuando Sasuke estaba por llegar donde Zabuza fue brutalmente pateado y lanzado por Zabuza hasta donde estaban sus compañeros a lo que Menma deshizo la técnica para que pudieran ayudarlo.

― ¡Sasuke! ― grito Kakashi preocupado de que hubieran herido gravemente a su estudiante.

―No soporto a los debiluchos― dijo con molestia el renegado. Odiaba cuando un niño tonto se metía en una pelea de adultos por lo que lo saco rápidamente de la lucha, luego de encargarse de ese par iría a divertirse con los genin, por lo pronto debía vencer a Naruto y Kakashi para poder reclamar su premio.

― ¡Esto ya fue demasiado! ¡Vamos Akamaru! ― Kiba ya no soporto mas ser un espectador y se lanzo en contra de Zabuza para luchar sin importarle las consecuencias mientras sus compañeros le decían que no fuera.

― ¡Kiba-kun detente! ― le gritó una preocupada Hinata quien estaba dando los primeros auxilios a Sasuke quien estaba muy adolorido y apenas podía pararse.

De repente Kiba se puso las manos en el suelo en una pose similar a una bestia y Akamaru se subió a su espalda― ¡Técnica Ninja: Clon Hombre-Bestia! ― de repente hubo una pequeña nube de humo y al disiparse habían dos Kibas, uno encima del otro― ¡Gatsuga! ― de pronto ambos Kibas salieron disparados girando hacia Zabuza quien apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque recibiendo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo.

― Mierda, casi me golpea ― murmuro Zabuza algo enojado.

― ¡Je, para que aprendas! ― dijo el castaño inflando el pecho pues el con un ataque logro herir (aunque mínimamente) a Zabuza mientras que Naruto y Kakashi no pudieron hacerle un solo rasguño.

―Solo fue suerte, no creas que se repetirá― hablo Kakashi arruinándole a Kiba su momento de triunfo.

― Admito que me tomo desprevenido, pero como dijo Kakashi, no volverá a suceder― asevero con una mirada seria y creo otro clon de agua para que se encargara de Kiba.

― ¡Maldición! ― grito frustrado Kiba pues casi fue partido a la mitad por el clon. Shino quien observaba a su compañero en dificultades opto por darle algo de apoyo de largo alcance por lo que mando un clon de insectos para que le ayudara a Kiba a pelear.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos enmascarados viendo la pelea con preocupación pues su maestro estaba en problemas. No dudaban de su fuerza pero eran demasiados ninjas para él solo.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir? ― pregunto preocupado un chico castaño con una máscara ANBU color azul con el símbolo de Kirigakure.

―No, aun no. Zabuza-sama se molestaría si arruinamos su diversión― respondió tranquilo su compañero quien tenía una máscara blanca con el mismo símbolo.

―Está bien, como tu digas. Pero luego no me culpes si sale lastimado― advirtió a lo que su compañero solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Los genin por su parte estaban observando la lucha en la que Naruto con Kakashi seguían sin usar ningún jutsu y Kiba les daba algo de apoyo con sus técnicas pero ni aun así eran capaces de derrotarle, estaban frustrados pero aun así debían de quedarse a cuidar al constructor de puentes pues aun podría haber alguien más por los alrededores y no podían dejarlo descuidado. Sasuke ya estaba recuperado pero aun le dolía algo el estomago por lo que no podía moverse mucho, solo miraba la lucha donde hasta Kiba, quien consideraba el mas inferior del grupo le hacía frente a Zabuza con ayuda de Shino mientras que él siendo un Uchiha solo hizo el ridículo. Su orgullo nuevamente había sido mancillado, no podía soportarlo, todo el mundo parecía querer humillarlo continuamente y eso era algo inaceptable para él. Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y volvió a desenfundar un kunai, no iba a permitir que otro le quitara la gloria.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ― le llamo la atención una preocupada Sakura― ¡No vayas, no puedes vencerlo! ― le dijo tomándolo del brazo pero este se soltó bruscamente y corrió en dirección a Zabuza con la diferencia de que ahora iba haciendo sellos de manos para usar su mejor técnica.

― ¡Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego! ― grito mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía rápidamente a Zabuza.

― ¡Ja! ¡Buen intento, mocoso! ― Zabuza pateo a Kakashi y Naruto lejos y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos ― Elemento agua: Muro de Agua ― justo cuando la bola de fuego iba a impactar a Zabuza el agua de lago que estaba cerca salió en defensa de este provocando que una gruesa capa de vapor cubriera el campo de batalla, cosa que fue aprovechada por Zabuza para poder eliminar más rápidamente a sus contrincantes.

― (¡Perfecto!)― pensó Naruto, tenía muchas ganas de matar a Sasuke pero no pudo negar que era una buena oportunidad para poder hablar con Zabuza.

Todo el lugar estaba tranquilo, de repente el clon con el que luchaba Kurenai se deshizo dejando a esta confundida pues era raro que eliminara a su clon cuando este tenía la ventaja pero rápidamente volteo a ver donde estaban luchando los demás ya que en su pelea con el clon este la aparto de donde estaban los otros y miro todo el lugar cubierto de neblina, lo cual era raro pues ese terreno no se prestaba para ese tipo de fenómeno. La pelinegra rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de alguna técnica de Zabuza por lo que se apresuro a volver y ver que nadie saliera lastimado.

― ¡Reagrúpense! ― ordeno Kakashi volviendo a donde estaban los genin y Tazuna llevándose consigo a Sasuke y Kiba quienes protestaron pero no presto atención a eso.

―Sabes Kakashi, tenía planeado hacer algo como esto pero con ustedes dos no podía. Tengo que agradecer a tu alumno por hacerme las cosas más fáciles― Zabuza aprovecho para desaparecer en la neblina y hacer uso de otra de sus técnicas, solo que esta no era una técnica ninja o ilusoria, era una técnica que asesinato en la cual era todo un especialista. Me refiero a la técnica de asesinato silencioso, donde usaba un banco de niebla muy similar al banco de vapor que se había formado, donde la víctima no veía nada y apenas escuchaba sonidos. En cierto modo era una técnica aterradora, nunca se sabía dónde estaba el agresor, ni siquiera se podía identificar la dirección d su voz lo cual lo hacía aun peor― Me pregunto, en cuál de los ocho puntos vitales del cuerpo debería atacar. ¿Tal vez la yugular? No, la columna y los riñones se ven más apetecibles, o mejor comienzo apuñalando sus corazones, no lo sé. ¿Tu como preferirías morir, Kakashi?

Sasuke ahora se sentía arrepentido de haber empleado su técnica, no solo no podía ver nada sino que encima Zabuza podía matarlo a él o a cualquiera en cualquier momento. La tensión era demasiada, el instinto asesino de Zabuza llenaba el ambiente y hacia difícil el moverse e incluso respirar, si la situación seguía así no soportaría mucho y la idea de encajarse un kunai en el estomago no se veía tan descabellada.

―Cálmate Sasuke― hablo Kakashi para quien las ideas de suicidio de Sasuke no pasaron desapercibidas― yo los protegeré a todos― dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo y seguro que logro tranquilizar a Sasuke.

― ¡¿Están bien?! ― llego preguntando Kurenai pues estaba preocupada de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado.

―Estamos todos bien, de milagro ― dijo un exhausto Kakashi mientras los demás genin asentían.

― ¿Dónde está Naruto? ―pregunto extrañada de no ver al rubio con los demás a lo que Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos.

Por su parte Zabuza se estaba divirtiendo de los lindo torturando mentalmente a los ninjas de la hoja hasta que algo hizo contacto con su garganta― ¡¿C-como?! ― pregunto sorprendido pues frente a él se encontraba Naruto sosteniendo un kunai y una mirada seria que le decía que si hacia el mínimo movimiento lo asesinaría― ¿Qué estas esperando? Hazlo ya ― Zabuza no rogaría por su vida, perdió en una lucha y si iba a morir pues no se rebajaría a pedir clemencia

―Te propongo un trato― dijo calmadamente el rubio mientras apartaba el kunai de la garganta del pelinegro quien lo miraba raro pero con algo de curiosidad.

― ¿Qué clase de trato? ― pregunto desconfiado y curioso.

―Si me ayudas a capturar al que va vestido de naranja yo te entregare al constructor de puentes― sus palabras eran frías y su mirada igual, no parecía que estuviera bromeando.

― ¿Hablas del chico idéntico a ti? ― pregunto con algo de sarcasmo pues no esperaba que alguien quisiera capturar a su hermano si se suponía que venía con él― ¿Por qué querrías capturar a tu propio hermano?

―Eso es algo muy complicado que no tengo tiempo de explicar, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Si me ayudas yo te ayudo y todos salimos ganando― ahora el rubio exhibía una sonrisa que no se sabía si era de felicidad o de maldad pura.

― ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ― ahora sí que estaba interesado, el mocoso era muy fuerte y si se aliaban podrían hacerle frente a los jounin y ambos obtener su premio.

―Quitarme estos malditos sellos supresores ― ordeno mientras extendía el brazo donde tenía amarrados dos sellos de supresión, los otros estaban en su pecho, piernas espalda y el su otro brazo y evitaban que pudiera moldear chakra mas allá del límite de uso.

―Sabes, no soy experto en sellado pero con solo verlos puedo saber que son sellos muy poderosos, está bien lo intentare― dijo mientras desenfundaba uno de los kunais que llevaba, no es que los necesitara pero siempre podían ser útiles. Intento cortar los sellos pero por más que lo intento estos simplemente parecían no ceder en lo más mínimo.

― ¡Maldita seas Kushina! ― gruño furioso pues los sellos no cederían tan fácilmente como esperaba, por lo que se puso a pensar en una forma de resolver eso.

―vaya que tienes mala suerte, en fin creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro trato ― dijo burlón Zabuza mientras desenfundaba otra vez su espada y se preparaba para cortar en dos a Naruto pero este detuvo su espada con su mano la cual se había vuelto negra nuevamente.

―Elemento tierra: Lanza de Tierra ― murmuro el rubio mientras seguía pensando en una forma de resolver su problema de los sellos.

― ¿Quién eres realmente? ― pregunto el pelinegro más para sí mismo que para el rubio.

―Unknown― dijo con algo de arrogancia lo que dejo a Zabuza con los ojos como platos. Ese era el sobrenombre que usaba Naruto cuando estaba en Akatsuki y se debía a que siempre llevaba aquella capucha con la que lo capturaron la cual usaba siempre que estaba fuera de la guarida para que no lo reconocieran.

―Así que tú eras aquel tipo que dicen destruyó la villa oculta del sol ¿Eh? ― según lo que Zabuza sabia de ese sujeto, era muy poderoso y usaba técnicas devastadoras con las que podía matar a muchos ninjas sin apenas moverse. Si se suponía era tan fuerte ¿Por qué habría sido sellado? ¿Qué hacía con ninjas de Konoha? ¿Por qué quería capturar a su propio hermano? Esas y más dudas asaltaban la mente de Zabuza quien no cabía en su asombro, Unknown era un criminal de rango "A" rozando el rango "S" por lo que no le resultaba increíble que fuera un niño, no podía culparlo por ser así, de todos modos él también se había torcido desde muy pequeño por lo que su sorpresa no duro demasiado.

Naruto siguió pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió algo, dio un suspiro y volvió a hablar― No quería tener que usar esto pero parece que no tengo opción. Al menos ahora tengo más chakra ― suspiro cansado y Zabuza se le quedo viendo raro y luego el ojo izquierdo de Naruto se volvió rojo con tres tomoes.

―Así que también tienes Sharingan ¿Eh? Tu y Kakashi sí que son unas rarezas― dijo burlón el ninja de la niebla. De repente el Sharingan en el ojo de Naruto cambio y los tres tomoes se unieron y formaron una especie de shuriken en el ojo del rubio quien volteo a ver directamente a Zabuza el cual se sintió extrañado de ver algo así de raro pero luego sintió como si tuviera que obedecer a Naruto.

―Lleva este rollo a un bosque que esta a veinte kilómetros al norte― ordeno el rubio mirando fijamente a Zabuza con su ojo mientras este tomaba el rollo y asentía―, en dos horas se lo entregaras a un tipo que saldrá de la tierra y luego le das esto. Ahora sigamos con el teatro― dijo mientras le daba otra pequeña hoja de papel que fue tomada por Zabuza sin rechistar quien se lo dio a un clon de agua para que lo llevara a su guarida para que no se estropeara en la pelea que tendría que sostener con Naruto para que los demás no sospecharan.

Mientras tanto Kakashi y los demás seguían esperando a que algo sucediera ya que desde hacía un rato no había señales de Zabuza y eso era algo preocupante. Kurenai quien también se encontraba ahí pensó en algo rápidamente para poder localizar al ninja desertor.

―Hinata, usa tu Byakugan y dime donde están Naruto y Zabuza― ordeno la pelinegra a lo que Hinata comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

― ¡Byakugan! ―de repente las venas alrededor de sus ojos se tensaron y pudo ver más adelante a Naruto y Zabuza los cuales estaban luchando ferozmente y donde el rubio iba perdiendo pero aun así parecía resistir los embates furiosos de Zabuza.

― Y bien ¿Qué ves? ― pregunto Kakashi al ver la expresión de miedo de la peliazul.

―Na-Naruto-kun está luchando contra Zabuza… y está perdiendo― dijo preocupada y luego vio como Naruto era lanzado por Zabuza hasta donde estaban ellos, afortunadamente fue detenido por Kakashi.

―Te has sobrepasado ¿Eh? ― le dijo algo burlón Kakashi a lo que Naruto solo bufo molesto.

―No me molestes Hatake, que mientras ustedes descansaban yo estaba arriesgando el pellejo― su voz sonaba muy molesta por lo que nadie sospecho que se trataba de una trampa. De pronto Zabuza salió de la neblina y preparo su espada para cortar a los genin que estaban más cerca del constructor de puentes que resultaron ser Hinata y Sakura.

― ¡Mueran! ― grito el renegado mientras lanzaba otro mortal tajo el cual no podrían parar esta vez. Sin embargo fue detenido pues Naruto se interpuso entre la espada y Hinata recibiendo de lleno el impacto que dejo un enorme corte vertical que destrozo su capa verde.

― ¡NARUTO-KUN! ― grito horrorizada la Hyuga al ver que Naruto caía muerto por semejante corte. Justo antes de caer Naruto se apoyo con los brazos y pateo lejos a Zabuza usando ambas piernas.

De mas esta decir que todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron de piedra al ver como Naruto seguía vivo con semejante daño, todos dirigieron su mirada a la espalda del rubio la cual se había teñido de color negro y apenas iba recobrando su color original.

―Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra ― dijo tranquilamente mientras se arrancaba los trozos de su capa y camisa dejando su bien trabajado torso al descubierto lo cual hizo sonrojar a Sakura y Hinata quienes por unos segundos no pudieron apartar su mirada del rubio hasta que este las quedo viendo directamente haciendo que ambas voltearan a ver a otro lado completamente sonrojadas.

― ¡Puede que hayan sobrevivido esta vez! ¡Pero escuchen mis palabras! ― todo inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Zabuza quien tenía varios raspones en todo el cuerpo y parecía algo agotado― ¡Tarde o temprano matare a Tazuna! ― dijo e inmediatamente después desapareció nuevamente entre la neblina, incluso Hinata les informo que ya se había ido pues no lo miraba por los alrededores.

―Bueno, creo la libramos por ahora― dijo Kakashi mientras volvía a hacer sellos de manos para volver a sellar a Naruto y acto seguido se desmayo.

― ¡Te ordeno que me enseñes esa técnica! ― exigió Sasuke al ver que Naruto pudo evitar morir gracias a esa extraña técnica.

―Está bien― dijo tranquilamente el rubio a lo que Sasuke sonrió arrogante y los demás lo vieron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza―, pero deberás pagarme― exigió igualmente el rubio dejando desconcertado al Uchiha y a los demás.

― ¿Y cuanto quieres, dobe? ― pregunto dudoso, si bien no era millonario al ser el último Uchiha tenía acceso a una pequeña fortuna que le quedo como patrimonio con la cual podría pagar los servicios del rubio o incluso podría darle alguna de las propiedades que tenía a su nombre las cuales anteriormente pertenecían a los demás miembros del clan y que él heredo al morir ellos. No le importaba quedarse en la calle si podía obtener poder, y Naruto era poderoso por lo que bien podría enseñarle algunas cosas a cambio de dinero.

― Treinta millones― dijo con toda naturalidad como si hablara del clima. De mas esta decir que todos se quedaron blancos al oír semejante suma la cual ninguno había visto junta en toda su vida.

― ¡Estás loco si crees que te voy a pagar tanto! ― grito espantado el Uchiha, puede que tuviera una fortuna, aun si vendía todas sus propiedades llegaría a unos veintidós millones. Puede que no le importara vivir en la calle con tal de ser fuerte pero ni loco pagaba semejante suma por una sola técnica.

―Yo pague veinticinco millones por ella, si quieres que te la enseñe deberás pagarme treinta. Quien me enseño esta técnica me dijo que si la enseñaba, al menos debería obtener una buena suma por ella. Ese es mi precio, tómalo o déjalo― realmente Naruto era un monstruo, todos se preguntaban si era verdad o alguna mentira que se invento para que dejara de molestarlo. Los únicos que podrían dar testimonio de que el rubio podría pagar esa suma eran Kakashi y Kurenai pues ellos sabían que entre los crímenes de Naruto estaban el robo y el saqueo por lo que bien podría permitirse una suma así. A Tazuna incluso casi le da un infarto al escuchar al rubio, no podía ser posible que fuera tan avaro.

Sasuke se debatía entre pagar por la técnica o no, por un lado la técnica era muy poderosa pues Naruto pudo parar la espada de Zabuza e incluso salió sin un rasguño, por otro lado era increíblemente cara, tanto que con lo que Naruto pedía podría vivir cómodamente por al menos la mitad de su vida.

―No tengo el dinero, pero puedo pagarte luego― se había decidido a pagar, podrían tacharlo de loco pero si esa técnica lo ponía un paso más cerca de su objetivo bien valdría la pena.

―Sin dinero no hay técnica, cuando lo tengas hablamos de negocios. Por el momento, no me molestes, inútil― y con esa demostración de arrogancia Naruto retomo el camino a casa de Tazuna con los demás genin detrás suyo y Kakashi quien era cargado por Shino y Kurenai.

En una oscura cueva con una enorme estatua de apariencia demoniaca y de ubicación desconocida dos sombras hablaban sobre los próximos pasos a seguir para alcanzar sus objetivos.

―Y dime ¿Naruto ya mando su informe? ― pregunto una de las sombras quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Zetsu fue a recogerlo, pronto estará aquí ― contesto la otra sombra.

―Muy bien, espero que no me decepcione― murmuro mientras abría los ojos y ambos mostraban un extraño color purpura grisáceo y un diseño anillado alrededor de la pupila.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap que me quedo algo corto, como ya había dicho antes no soy muy bueno para narrar batallas pero le pongo todo mi empeño. Espero puedan perdonar mis faltas y si tienen sugerencias para mejorar ese aspecto, son bien recibidas. Si bien en este cap no hubo tanto naruhina quizás en el otro se vea algo y quizás también un flashback del pasado de Naruto.**

**Wow la verdad creo que esta historia es la mñas popular ¡Once reviews y casi dos mil views! Y encima tuve trece nuevos followers y catorce favs, creo que esta historia se está haciendo bastante famosa XDDD. Y eso que cuando la publique pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar jeje XD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verá la horrible situación del País de las Olas.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Cruz. C. gonzalez: me disculpo otra vez jeje, me alegra que te gustara el cap y ojala este te guste también. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: que bueno que te gusto el cap, ojala te guste este también. Aquí se vio el Doujutsu de Naruto, los verdaderos fans van a identificarlo de inmediato, además tengo un ace bajo la manga que ninguno espera jeje. Por lo del cambio de Naruto solo te puedo decir que este fic va a ser bastante largo y el "cambio" va a ser muy sutil, nada exagerado porque como le dije a dantrlan Naruto va a ser antagonista hasta el final del fic, pero eso no quiere decir que no hayan momentos NaruHina jeje. Saludos.**

**DarknecroX: que bueno que te guste este Naruto. Todos lo hacían bueno yo solo quería ser original XD. Saludos.**

**Sabbath9997: gracias. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero te guste este cap. Saluuudos.**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-chan: que bueno que te gusta la historia. Ojala te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: tu review fue tan emotivo, tan lleno de pasión. En como escribiste ese "Guau" plasmando todo tu aprecio a este fic en esa simple palabra. Me quede sin habla cuando lo vi XD. Que bueno que te guste el fic ojala lo sigas leyendo. Saluuudos.**

**Lector Shenlong: bueno, tienes bastantes dudas pero te digo que todas estas se van a ir aclarando mediante avance la historia. Si algo puedo decir de este fic es que es muy impredecible por lo que nunca podrán adivinar que va a suceder en el próximo cap por lo que nunca van a creer quien fue el maestro de Naruto y porque XDD. En cuanto a lo del ANBU, pues es un ANBU normal. Pero es un doble agente ¿Quién dijo que solo Danzo podía tener sus propios ANBU?. En cuanto a lo de ser vendido pues también lo voy a explicar mas adelante, de todos modos ya se imaginaran quien fue el que lo vendió, es demasiado obvio XDDD. Saludos y ojala te guste este cap.**

**Sombra del caos: seeeeeh esta historia es de lo más loca XDDD. En cuanto a lo de Sasuke pues hay algunas cosas en las que no concuerdo. En primera Naruto no es un emo vengador, si bien no es un pan de Dios tampoco es alguien que vive para la venganza como Sasuke. En segundo, este Naruto no se cree la gran cosa, ES la gran cosa pues tuvo que entrenar muy duro para lograr su nivel arriesgando el pellejo en muchas ocasiones, a diferencia de Sasuke quien se creía el mejor del mundo solo por ser Uchiha. En tercera, no traiciona a Konoha porque uno no traiciona algo a lo que nunca ha sido leal y Naruto no odia a Menma, Kushina y Minato son otra cosa pero a su gemelo lo ve más bien como un objetivo que lo pondrá mas cerca de cumplir su sueño de cambiar el mundo. Pero bueno solo eran esas cosas, en lo demás si te doy la razón de que se parece un poco a Sasuke. Ambos van a tener caminos separados por lo que siempre van a tener esa rivalidad entre ambos solo que ahora Naruto es más fuerte. Pero las cosas para Sasuke no van a cambiar, siempre va a ser un emo vengador XDDDD. Ojala te guste este cap y la trolleada que Naruto le hace a Sasuke XDDDDDD. Además ambos van a tener algunos cambios de acuerdo a sus historias, aunque no tantos en la desasuke. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: pues la verdad siendo sincero tenía algo así planeado pero mucho más adelante, como ya dije Naruto realmente no odia a Menma pero tampoco siente afecto por él. Pero gracias a tu sugerencia se me ocurrió algo para un capitulo más adelante, gracias y ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Magetsu-X: siendo sincero y como dije arriba nunca pensé que fuera a gustar tanto, pero que bueno que los tiene enganchados XDDD. En cuanto a tus sugerencias pues bueno:**

―**lo de Danzo si estaba planeado pero un poco más sutil, usando sus habilidades de manipulación para que no lo conectaran directamente al suceso.**

―**lo de konohamaru no se me había ocurrido, la verdad no pensaba incluirlo en la historia pero algo se me podría ocurrir para un cap.**

― **lo de hurizen se va a ver más adelante.**

**Eeeeeeeeeeen fin. Qué bueno que les gusta mi historia ojala siganm leyendo.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	9. Chapter 9: La otra cara

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 9: **La otra cara

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Luego de dos horas de caminata por fin habían llegado a la casa de Tazuna. Una modesta casa de dos pisos donde fueron recibidos por su hija Tsunami quien rápidamente salió a su encuentro al verlos llegar y atendió las heridas de Kakashi el cual seguía inconsciente por la pelea con Zabuza y a quien puso a descansar en la habitación de huéspedes.

Kurenai por su parte curó las heridas que le hizo el clon de Zabuza con su equipo de primeros auxilios, afortunadamente no eran heridas graves, nada de qué preocuparse. Aparte de curar sus heridas estuvo vigilando a Naruto quien desde que llego se curó el mismo sus propias heridas sin pedir ayuda, al igual que Kurenai solo tenía unos cuantos raspones además de unas pequeñas cortadas, por desgracia la única ropa que llevaba eran su camisa y su capa por lo que debería andar con el torso al aire por un tiempo hasta que consiguiera algo que ponerse, lo que debería de ser rápido pues no le gustaba andar exhibiéndose. Luego de sanar sus heridas se fue a una esquina en la sala y se puso en posición de loto cerrando los ojos quedándose completamente quieto.

Los demás genin no hicieron mucho tampoco pues solo necesitaban un descanso para recargar energías y recuperarse del susto.

Sakura con Menma estaban sentados juntos charlando amenamente mientras Sasuke se ponía unas vendas en algunas de sus heridas.

― Estuviste asombroso Menma-kun ― alago la pelirosa al rubio quien solo rio nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

―No fue para tanto ― dijo tratando de ser modesto el rubio, volteo a ver preocupado a su hermano quien estaba en una esquina sin hacer nada, cosa que Sakura noto de inmediato y pensó que ese era un buen momento para saber un poco más acerca de Naruto. Si bien ella no tenía ninguna relación con él mas allá de simples compañeros de equipo, él la tenia intrigada, Sakura se preguntaba como había hecho Naruto para volverse tan poderoso pues dejo en ridículo a Sasuke quien era el mejor genin de su generación seguido de cerca por Menma, por lo que no podía evitar pensar acerca de ese rubio del cual nunca había oído hablar antes y pensó que sería un buen momento para saber algo más acerca de él.

― Menma.-kun, dime ¿Por qué nunca oímos hablar antes de tu hermano? ― pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

El rubio por su parte se veía un poco tenso pues no esperaba que le fuera a preguntar sobre eso, se puso a pensar en algo pero nada se le venía a la mente.

―Ehm… pues… veras… es que― Menma balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en un intento de no tener que hablar sobre ese tema mientras que Sakura lo miraba fijamente con mucha curiosidad.

―Disculpen que los moleste― entro diciendo Tsunami la hija de Tazuna quien se veía algo apenada por molestar a los protectores de du papa―, pero quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes me acompañaría a comprar unas cosas para la cena, por favor― pidió amablemente esperando alguna respuesta, de repente un niño rubio que estaba en una esquina se paro.

―Yo voy― dijo Naruto a lo que los demás lo miraron raro pues el por lo general nunca se ofrecía a ayudar a alguien a no ser que ganara algo―, necesito comprar ropa. No pienso ir por ahí como un exhibicionista― explico señalándose a sí mismo.

―Entonces yo también iré― hablo Kurenai. No pensaba dejar ir a Naruto él solo con Tsunami pues podría aprovechar para escaparse y no podía permitir eso―, tu también iras Hinata.― si se daba el caso de que Naruto se le perdiera de vista necesitaría el Byakugan de Hinata para localizarlo más rápido por lo que decidió que ella también iría.

―S-si― dijo con su habitual timidez mientras se ponía de pie.

― ¡Yo también voy sensei! ― hablo emocionado el Inuzuka. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar a Hinata sola con Naruto, no señor, él también iba porque iba.

―Está bien, serás buena ayuda ― para Kurenai mientras más personas hubiera, mejor podría vigilar a Naruto.

―Muy bien, denme un momento y voy por el dinero ― hablo Tsunami con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera venido más gente de la esperada por lo que tendría que apretarse un poco más el cinturón para que ellos pudieran comer bien. Hacía mucho que no tenían visitas, al menos no unas visitas tan gratas pues todos los meses los hombres de Gato iban a cobrarle "protección" y debía pagar o quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerle a ella y su familia pues nunca se volvía a saber de aquellos que se habían retrasado en su pago. Pronto tendría que volver a pagar pero confiaba que en que podría reunir el dinero para que los dejaran tranquilos y su padre pudiera terminar el puente. Por fin termino de hacer las cuentas y saco el dinero que necesitaba por lo que solo de cambio de ropa y regreso con los genin y la jounin― Muy bien, ya estoy lista― dijo radiante a lo que los demás solo asintieron y luego se encaminaron al mercado.

De camino al mercado Kurenai y Tsunami iban charlando acerca de la vida en Konoha y como era la vida de los ninjas. Tsunami quedo muy sorprendida, jamás espero que la profesión de ninja fuera tan peligrosa, si bien sabía que era arriesgada quedo impactada al enterarse que ese niño rubio que iba enfrente pudo hacerle frente al más fuerte de los matones de Gato.

Hinata iba muy callada y de reojo miraba a Naruto quien se veía algo incomodo por ir desnudo del torso e iba mirando cada tienda en busca de una donde vendieran ropa pero sin éxito. Tenía muchas ganas de agradecerle lo que hizo por ella, no cualquiera recibía semejante ataque solo porque si.

Kiba iba muy alegre porque por fin podría pasar algo de tiempo con Hinata sin ningún entrenamiento de por medio. Estaba decidido a conquistar a la Hyuga y esa era una perfecta oportunidad para poner en práctica su plan, incluso dejo a Akamaru en la casa de Tazuna para que no lo interrumpiera. Desgraciadamente para el castaño Hinata se apresuro un poco para alcanzar a Naruto.

Naruto por su parte estaba muy molesto, había ordenado a Zabuza que hiciera un último ataque al grupo antes de irse para que él pudiera pararlo y quedar como el bueno pero se paso y por salvar a Hinata perdió su ropa. Giraba la mirada hacia todas direcciones buscando un lugar donde al menos vendieran camisas, pero nada. Lo único que había por esas calles eran miseria, personas buscando algo que comer entre la basura y muchos matones, los cuales se le quedaban viendo a tsunami con una cara de perversión absoluta. Y es que, tsunami no era de mal ver, todo lo contrario, era muy hermosa por lo que muchos se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba, además también iba Kurenai que no se quedaba atrás, incluso algunos miraban raro a Hinata quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de esas miradas. Naruto solo rogaba mentalmente que esos cerdos no se atrevieran a arruinarle lo que quedaba del día o él mismo los mataría. Seguía mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo de ropa cuando sintió la presencia de Hinata quien iba a la par suya.

―N-Naruto-kun… ― le llamo la atención en un hilillo de voz que fue perfectamente audible para el rubio quien volteo a verla―estoo… q-quiero agradecerte p-por haberme salvado. Gra-gracias ― dijo tímidamente.

―No hay de que― dijo planamente el rubio mirando al frente. No le gustaba nada como se le quedaban viendo a la ojiperla y lo último que quería era tener otra pelea, no porque no se sintiera bien sino porque no quería llamar la atención.

― ¡En serio, gracias! ― alzo un poco la voz pero inmediatamente se volvió a callar toda sonrojada.

―No te preocupes, olvídalo ― contesto para que Hinata dejara de recordárselo.

― Y dime, ¿Dónde vivías antes de llegar a Konoha? ― pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Vivía en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia ― murmuro recordando los momentos que había vivido allí, si bien no todos fueron buenos había algunos que jamás olvidaría y siempre llevaría en su corazón.

― ¿Y cómo es allí? ― pregunto interesada.

― Llueve todo el tiempo, día y noche. Algunos dicen que es un lugar horrendo por eso. Pero a mí me encanta la lluvia ― en sus ojos había un inusual brillo que no paso desapercibido por la peliazul que sonrió alegremente.

―Ojala pueda conocer ese lugar algún día, Naruto-kun ― dijo con una dulce sonrisa que casi hace sonrojar a nuestro villano.

―Quizás algún día― murmuro sin muchas ganas, le gustaba charlar con Hinata pero recordó que no estaba ahí para hacer amistades sino para cumplir con una misión y que su relación con cualquiera en Konoha no era más que una simple tapadera para que no sospecharan de él. Si bien hubiese sido más fácil solo llegar y decir que fue secuestrado eso acarrearía muchas preguntas que no podría responder, incluso decidió seguir el plan de decir que fue secuestrado y luego se escapo, pero si lo hacía tendría que dar aun mas respuestas y no era tan buen actor como para que no supieran que mentía por lo que no le quedo de otra más que dejarse capturar. En pocas palabras, un gran problema.

Kurenai que iba detrás se mordió el labio inferior, si no se ponía seria terminaría perdiendo la apuesta con Kakashi y tendría que pagarle lo de veinte misiones y encima quedaría a su disposición para lo que quisiera. Algo inaceptable para ella por lo que llamo a Kiba.

―Kiba, creo que deberías juntarte un poco mas con Hinata, ya sabes, para que se conozcan mejor y puedan trabajar como equipo ― si bien a Kurenai no le interesaba con quienes se juntaban sus alumnos no iba a perder una apuesta con Kakashi por lo que debería jugar bien sus cartas para manipular a sus alumnos y que estos le ayudaran a ganar. Puede que sonara vil, rastrero y despreciable, pero como dicen, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

―Está bien, Kurenai-sensei ― acepto no muy convencido el castaño, su sensei estaba muy rara, por lo general ella no prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles y se le hizo muy raro que de la noche a la mañana quisiera que su relación con Hinata mejorara. Kiba no le dio importancia a eso y se lo atribuyo a que ella solo se preocupaba de que fueran un buen equipo por lo que se adelanto para alcanzar a Hinata y charlar con ella.

― ¡Hola Hinata! ― saludó efusivo a lo que Naruto lo miro de mala manera.

―Hola, Kiba-kun ― saludo cordial la ojiperla mirando de reojo a Naruto quien se veía algo molesto.

― ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta mientras sensei y Tsunami-san compran la comida? ― pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

―Bu-bueno, no lo sé. Sensei querrá que no nos alejemos― ya se lo temía, otra vez la estaba invitando a salir, si bien Kiba era alguien muy agradable y porque no, algo atractivo, a ella no le gustaba mucho el salir a pasear, prefería quedarse en casa a leer un buen libro.

―Está bien, otra será ― dijo sonriendo mientras que por dentro estaba hecho un demonio. Más tarde le pediría a Kurenai algún consejo para que Hinata aceptara salir con él. Volteo a ver a Naruto quien tenía una diminuta sonrisa lo cual lo ofusco bastante― ¿Y tú no piensas ponerte algo?, pareces un exhibicionista ― hablo con sorna el Inuzuka.

―Si no te diste cuenta perdí mi ropa cuanto salve a Hinata de una muerte segura mientras tú estabas petrificado del miedo. No te culpo, solo eres un genin promedio, jamás podrías haber reaccionado siquiera ― las palabras de Naruto eran acidas y contundentes, ssabia muy bien como dañar el orgullo de la gente, pues desde pequeño aprendió que el primer paso para derrotar a un rival era el desestabilizarlo mentalmente. Kiba sintió como su orgullo era brutalmente apuñalado por el rubio quien le recordó que no pudo proteger a Hinata pues como dijo, estaba muy asustado como para reaccionar.

―Maldito… ― mascullo el castaño apretando los dientes e iba a lanzarse a golpearlo de no ser porque se fijo en Hinata que los miraba algo preocupada por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar, pero ya se las pagaría.

Por suerte pudieron llegar a salvo a una tienda donde estaban a la venta muy pocos productos de los cuales la mayoría eran carísimos por lo que no compraron demasiado, apenas lo necesario para una modesta cena. Kurenai se sintió un poco mal pues de no ser porque ellos, no tendría que gastar sus ahorros y propuso pagar una parte a lo que Tsunami se negó pero luego d mucha insistencia de parte de Kurenai, termino por aceptar dando gracias al cielo pues podría tener un poco mas de dinero para el pago de Gato.

De regreso Naruto pregunto si había algún lugar donde pudiera comprar algo de ropa pues ya no soportaba el andar desnudo. Por suerte Tsunami le hablo de una tienda unas calles más arriba donde pudo comprar una camiseta negra de manga larga y una capa color negra, era un tanto extraño que vendieran ese tipo de ropa pero le dio igual y solo se la puso, se sentía tan bien el andar cubierto, incluso su ropa le recordaba a su traje de Akatsuki lo cual la hacía más cómoda, tanto que compro otra muda por si las moscas. Lo único malo es que la ropa le había salido carísima, pero por suerte tenia algunos ahorritos lo cual se traducía como bastante dinero para los demás. Al final termino cargando algo de la comida junto con su ropa la cual metió en la misma bolsa para no tener que cargar ambas y emprendieron viaje hacia la casa de Tazuna.

―Hola preciosa, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y mis amigos a pasar un buen rato? ― pregunto uno de los matones de la calle mirando de forma lasciva a tsunami quien sintió asco de solo ver al tipo que se le estaba insinuando. Inmediatamente Kurenai se puso a la defensiva.

―No te preocupes lindura, también hay para ti ― dijo otro maleante mirando el trasero de la ojiroja quien hizo una mueca de asco. A Kiba le estaba hirviendo la sangre de solo ver como se comportaban esos idiotas y salió en defensa de tsunami y su sensei.

― ¡Lárguense! ― les grito de forma amenazante pero los matones se sentían muy confiados de su superioridad numérica por lo que no los amedrento.

El peor de los miedos de Naruto se hizo realidad, tendría que luchar otra vez y quizás tendría que matar a alguno. El rubio mejor opto por no hacer nada y de ser ecesario le rompería uno o dos huesos a alguno de esos tipos y lo dejarían en paz. Lo que Naruto no sabía es que esos tipos no los dejarían por las buenas, incluso se acercaron aun más a las mujeres e incluso hubo alguno que quiso meterle mano a Hinata pero fueron sometidos rápidamente por Kurenai.

― ¡Perra! – murmuro un tipo sobándose la muñeca pues Kurenai casi se la rompe de un golpe.

Naruto siguió en calma hasta que vio que en un descuido de Kurenai uno de los matones le lanzo un tajo el cual iba dirigido a su cabeza pero esta se agacho, el tipo iba con tanta fuerza que cuando Kurenai se agacho este pretendió cortar a Tsunami quien no pudo reaccionar y solo cerró los ojos esperando la muerte la cual nunca llego. En un rápido movimiento Naruto aparto a Tsunami de la trayectoria de la katana pero por mala suerte la bolsa de la comida junto con la bolsa donde llevaba la ropa fue cortada de un tajo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

―Eso les enseñara a respetar ― dijo burlón el tipo que casi mata a Tsunami.

Naruto ahora estaba furioso, esa ropa que tan cara le había salido ahora estaba hecha jirones en el suelo y encima la comida estaba estropeada.

Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra ― y solo termino de decir eso desapareció frente a la mirada atónita de los matones.

― ¡¿Dónde se fue ese mocoso?! ― pregunto sorprendido un tipo.

―Seguramente se huyo y los dejo atrás― dijo otro de forma burlona, pero no pudo decir más pues su cabeza fue cercenada de forma limpia y cayó al suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos. A unos metros apareció Naruto con la mano de color negra y llena de sangre.

―Uno menos― murmuro mientras los demás matones lo miraban horrorizados. Kurenai y los demás estaban igual, jamás habían visto semejante demostración de violencia y menos de un niño. Naruto volvió a desaparecer y esta vez empalo a otro maleante directo en el corazón.

― ¡Monstruo! ― le grito otro tipo pero fue mandado a volar de una potente patada que le rompió el cráneo. Tsunami no aguanto más y se desmayo pero antes de caer al suelo fue sostenida por Kurenai.

Kiba y Hinata estaban igual, al borde del colapso. Naruto era realmente sanguinario, no perdono la vida de ninguno y seguía matándolos sin ninguna clemencia.

Y así todos los criminales fueron reducidos hasta que solo quedo el que había cortado la ropa de Naruto quien miraba a todos lados y lanzaba tajos a lo loco con su katana hasta que diviso al rubio a unos metros de él e intento cortarlo pero este paro la espada con su mano y le quito su arma mientras lo sujetaba del cuello.

―Esto es lo que pasa cuando me fastidian― dijo mirándolo fijamente con odio en sus ojos, estaba a punto de terminar con su vida cuando alguien detuvo su mano, volteo la vista y miro a Hinata quien lloraba amargamente. Naruto al verla paro de inmediato.

― No lo hagas, por favor Naruto-kun. No lo mates ― suplico la peliazul. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paro de inmediato, cuando miro el lugar todo estaba manchado de sangre y los criminales estaban todos hechos pedazos, cabezas y brazos regados por doquier, la gente corría asustada y el tipo que quedo vivo lloraba como un niño mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos y sus compañeros lo miraban horrorizados. Lo peor es que su capa se mancho de sangre por lo que se la quito y la dejo tirada. Por un momento no había visto a Hinata, sino a una niña rubia de ojos purpura quien al igual que la Hyuga le imploraba que se detuviera. A su mente llegaron dolorosos recuerdos mientras iba de regreso a casa de Tazuna seguido de los demás quienes iban alejados de él por seguridad.

―Shion…― murmuro mientras se secaba unas diminutas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

En un bosque muy alejado de donde se encontraba un hombre alto pelinegro y con vendas en la mitad inferior del rostro esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el sujeto que recibiría el rollo que le entregaron. Estaba por largarse cuando de la tierra salió una especie de hombre cuya mitad izquierda era blanca y la otra negra, parecía una especie de planta carnívora y llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

― ¿Naruto te mando? ― pregunto el ser con una voz muy grave.

―Sí, aquí está el rollo ― dijo Zabuza mientras le lanzaba el rollo que le había dado Naruto. El humanoide al revisar el contenido se dispuso a matar al mensajero cuando este pareció reaccionar.

―También dijo que te diera esto ― dijo Zabuza mientras le entregaba la nota que le había entregado Naruto. El humanoide lo miro algo confundido y tomo la nota la cual decía: Zetsu, no lo mates. Todavía me es de utilidad. Zetsu al leer la nota solo sonrió con su parte blanca y luego desapareció, Naruto podía ser muy extraño en cuanto a sus métodos pero siempre daba resultados por lo que dejo vivir a Zabuza y se marcho a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto en casa de Tazuna; Menma luchaba por quitarse de encima a Sakura quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre Naruto las cuales no quería responder.

―Vamos Menma-kun, dime ― le rogaba la pelirosa jaloneándolo del brazo.

―Te dije que no. Si quieres saber sobre Naruto pregúntale a él ― le dijo el rubio quien luchaba por soltarse de su agarre mientras que Sasuke y Shino los observaban pues no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Tazuna por su parte se puso a beber hasta que se quedo dormido en el mueble frente a ellos.

De repente por la puerta entro Naruto con la expresión más sombría posible, con las manos y el rostro manchados de sangre. Todos se horrorizaron al verlo mientras que él solo se fue a la cocina a lavarse, luego salió y se subió a la rama de un árbol. Mas al rato llegaron los demás los cuales estaban pálidos como muertos y Kurenai llevaba sobre sus hombros a Tsunami con ayuda de Kiba.

Shino y Menma inmediatamente se pararon para ayudar a la ojiroja y despertaron a Tazuna para acostar a Tsunami. El viejo al verla así se le bajo el alcohol y llamo la atención a Kurenai para que le explicara que había pasado.

Kurenai no tenía la más mínima intención de querer revivir lo que había visto. Al final tuvo que ceder a las insistencias de los demás y conto todo lo que había pasado con Naruto. De mas esta decir que quedaron igual de horrorizados, Menma fue el más afectado, y sintió como se hacían pedazos todas las esperanzas de ver un cambio en su hermano, cuando se lo dijera a Minato si que lo pondría mal.

― ¡Imposible! ¡Naruto no pudo hacer algo así! ― Menma intentaba inútilmente negar la realidad pero una mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad, fue Kurenai quien puso su mano sobre su hombro y negaba con la cabeza. Menma solo se puso a llorar, no quería que su hermano se siguiera hundiendo en la oscuridad, quería que todo volviera a ser como era antes de que se fuera, cuando todavía se querían.

En la rama de un árbol cerca de la casa estaba Naruto con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza el cómo fue capaz de matar a toda esa gente. Si bien ellos se lo merecían, tampoco era para que los dejara hechos pedazos, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, un asesino demente que solo buscaba ver la sangre correr, él tenía un sueño de paz y lo único que estaba logrando era enterrarlo con sus acciones. De no haber sido por Hinata hubiera seguido matando hasta cansarse. Realmente era un monstruo.

De regreso con Zetsu, este estaba llegando a la guarida de Akatsuki cuando fue recibido por un hombre de pelo naranja con varios piercings y que tenía los ojos de un extraño purpura grisáceo con diseño de anillos alrededor de su pupila quien vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas. A su lado estaba un muchacho de pelo largo, negro el cual llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, de grandes ojeras y tenía un protector de Konoha rasgado lo cual indicaba que era un ninja renegado.

― ¿Y bien, Zetsu? ― pregunto el pelinaranjo con una voz bastante grave.

―Aquí está el reporte, líder― hablo el humanoide mientras le lanzaba el rollo al ojipurpura quien lo cogió en el aire.

―Puedes retirarte― ordeno a lo que Zetsu volvió a desaparecer bajo tierra mientras que el comenzó a leer el reporte.

― ¿Que dice el reporte de Naruto-kun? ― pregunto estoico el pelinegro.

―Dice que está bien, y que en unas semanas podrá traernos al Jinchuuriki, a lo mas dos o tres meses― contesto algo enojado el pelinaranjo mientras le daba el rollo a su compañero.

―Sí que se toma su tiempo, pero está bien. No tenemos prisa― dijo el pelinegro mirando el rollo que le entrego el líder.

―Solo espero que no nos falle. Espero que pueda cumplir con su prueba, por cierto, ¿dónde está tu compañero?, Itachi ― pregunto el pelinaranjo alzando una ceja.

―Kisame debe estar por ahí, si no mal recuerdo está practicando una nueva técnica o algo así― contesto sin mucho interés.

―Como sea, dentro de pronto tendrás que ir a ver si realmente está cumpliendo con su misión. Aun es muy blando― dijo el oji purpura mirando la gran estatua que se encontraba en el centro de la enorme cueva donde estaban.

―No te preocupes Pain, el lo hará― sin más el pelinaranjo desapareció de la vista de Itachi quien suspiro y luego desapareció de igual forma.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, la verdad no sé qué me pasa pero últimamente no siento los cap tan emocionantes como antes, como si algo les faltara. Pero igual si no les gusto son libres de decirlo, que así es como mejora uno****. La verdad creo que este fic gusta cada vez más, ¡mas de mil views en el cap 8! Me alegra que les este gustando esta historia, creo que este fic es uno de los más esperados por todos XDDDD. Y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews porque me interesa mucho conocer su opinión ****. Por cierto, ¡NO ESPERABAN QUE ME SACARA A SHION DE LA MANGA ¿VERDAD CABRONES?! XDDDDDDDD**

**Por cierto, no sé que opinen pero se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo así como un opening para el fic, he visto que algunos lo tienen y no se ve tan mal, además de que tengo algunas ideas, ustedes opinen a ver que les parece. Por cierto, entre mas reviews, mas largo va a ser el flashback de Naruto en el próximo cap. Ok no XDDDD en fin ojala disfruten de esta historia y si quieren le pueden echar un vistaso a mis otros fics.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se comenzara la parte del entrenamiento y como van a reaccionar todos con Naruto.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**TheDarckAngel: que bueno que te gusta el fic, ojala lo sigas leyendo y sigas dejando tu opinión. Saludos.**

**MariiDii: ojala te guste este cap también. Aquí hubo un poco mas de NaruHina, puede que vaya algo lento pero es que no quiero hacer una historia toda romántica con una relación salida de la nada. Saludos.**

**Magetsu-X: en serio me alegra que te guste el fic al igual que a los demás, ojala lo sigas leyendo y te guste. La verdad ya estaba algo aburrido de los fics donde Naruto siempre era bueno, solo algunos lo retratan como alguien cruel y malvado y yo quería hacer algo así como un intermedio de bueno y malo para que ustedes no se aburrieran. Y no. No voy a meter técnicas de otros animes, esa técnica de volver su mano negra se la compro a Kakuzu, se llama Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra. Y si es muy similar a la armadura de haki pero solo eso, me parece que el universo de Naruto tiene una gran variedad y no se necesita ponerle nada de otros animes. Saludos.**

**Sabbath9997: que bueno que te gusto el cap. ¿En serio alguien creyó que esos eran sellos normales? Si como no XDDDD, al principio si lo eran pero para darle un plus de interés a la historia los hice indestructibles XDDDD. En fin, aquí hubo algo de sangre, espero te guste. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: seeeeehh Naruto es un cabron XDDD. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: que bien que el cap fue de tu agrado. En cuanto a lo de irse de la villa pues eso se va a explicar en el próximo cap, no es que no haya pensado en nada, en serio tengo un motivo ¡LO JURO!. En fin ojala te guste también este cap. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: si, me encanta poner en ridículo a Sasuke, la verdad a mi parecer en el canon salió sobrando, no fue tan necesario para la historia, hasta le tuve más afecto a Itachi que salía menos, encima me cae mal por su actitud de creerse todo poderoso. En cuanto a lo del ojo se shisui pues simplemente se me ocurrió, así de la nada, nunca he entrado a fanci. Es pero un día de estos me doy una vuelta a ver que tal son tus historias, seguro son muy buenas. En cuanto a lo de hermano de óbito pues realmente no puede ser, Obito era mayor que Shisui, además Obito nunca conoció a sus padres por lo que Obito no puede ser hermano de Shisui. De todos modos no quiero llenar a Naruto de habilidades, el mangekyou apenas lo usa, las habilidades que ya tiene son mas que suficientes y créeme que no son pocas, lo que pasa es que aun no pelea en serio. Saludos.**

**Carlo Uzumaki: seeeeh Naruto es un Kakuzu en potencia XDDDD. Lo de enseñarle a Sasuke se va a ver un poco de eso en el próximo cap, Naruto ya tiene una medio rivalidad con Kiba, pero no es tanto como la que va a tener con Sasuke mas adelante. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: pues Naruto va a llevar los sellos mas o menos hasta la mitad de la historia. Y no. Naruto no es usuario del Jiongu, la Lanza de tierra es un jutsu normal, Kakuzu no fue su sensei, solo lo hice para despistarlos jeje. En cuanto a lo de abandonar o quedarse en Konoha al igual que lo de capturar al Jinchuuriki pues eso lo vas a ver muuuucho mas adelante, lo siento, pero no me gusta hacer spoiler XDDDDD. Lo cual es irónico porque yo gozo de hacerle spoiler a mis amigos XDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: No lo viste venir ¿cierto?, pero esa no es la única sorpresa que les tengo preparada en este fic. Tienes muchas dudas, pero como le dije a gjr20900 esas se van a responder conforme avance la historia. En cuanto a lo de la técnica pues no se la enseño su maestro si es que te refieres a la del Doujutsu. La de volver las extremidades negras se la enseño Kakuzu. Y no, no pago por otra técnica, solo por esa. Saludos.**

**Liseth tkm: seeeeh este Naruto es malo como una víbora XDDD. En el próximo cap va a haber entrenamiento.y sobre lo de Hinata… ¡EJEM!... pueeees, ¡quién sabe! (¡DEPRAVADA! XDDDDDD)**

**Pueeeees adiós se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	10. Chapter 10: Memorias

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 10: **Memorias

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

El resto del día paso muy tranquilo. Naruto no se bajo de la rama del árbol en la que estuvo y nadie quiso siquiera acercarse a decirle que pronto comenzarían a cenar, aun con la poca comida que quedaba pudieron hacer algo medianamente decente para que todos comieran. Si bien no fue mucha comida, era la suficiente para que todos pudieran comer tranquilos. Todos menos Naruto.

Hinata no paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Aun le costaba creer que Naruto fuera capaz de tal demostración de violencia y peor aun descuartizar a sus oponentes sin el menor remordimiento. O eso era lo que pensaba ella, pero la realidad era otra pues el rubio estaba muy triste por lo que había hecho, no fue su primera vez matando, pero jamás lo había hecho de forma tan despiadada ni había descuartizado a sus oponentes, y se preguntaba si realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Kurenai al igual que Kiba apenas pudieron probar bocado pues aun tenían fresco el recuerdo de Naruto masacrando a aquellos matones de gato, en sus mentes quedo grabada su fría mirada y su horrible sed de sangre que lo hacía ver aun más como un monstruo que como ser humano. Menma estaba de igual forma, en un principio quiso hablar con su hermano pero pensó que sería mejor darle su espacio por ahora, quizás en un rato le llevaría algo para cenar y podría hablar un poco con él.

Tazuna estaba preocupado por su hija pues cuando se despertó lo hizo temblando y mirando a todos lados con una mirada que expresaba el más puro terror mientras balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles, rápidamente le preparo un té para que se calmara y una vez lo hubo hecho le conto todo lo que había visto a Naruto hacer. Tazuna se quedo de piedra cuando oyó Tsunami decir que Naruto había descuartizado a varios matones de Gato pues cabía la posibilidad de que fueran a cobrar venganza y terminaran por matarlos a ellos. Si bien Tazuna confiaba en que los ninjas de Konoha le proveerían protección, no sabía si serian lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle frente a todos los matones de Gato y eso lo preocupaba mucho pues lo último que quería era perder a su familia.

Otros que quedaron impactados con la noticia fueron Sasuke y Sakura, ambos sabían que Naruto era muy fuerte pero jamás pensaron que podría volver pedazos a una cuadrilla de matones usando solo sus manos.

La cena fue un momento muy incomodo para todos menos el nieto de Tazuna de nombre Inari quien como no sabía nada de lo ocurrido solo comió su cena y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto.

Ya cuando todos terminaron de cenar cada uno recogió su plato y lo fue a lavar para luego irse a dormir, todos menos Hinata quien se levanto a pedirle a Tsunami un poco de comida para Naruto pues llevaba todo el día en el árbol y podía enfermarse si no comía.

―Tsunami-san ― llamo la atención la peliazul a lo que la mujer volteo a verla― ¿Podría darme un poco de comida para Naruto-kun? ― al oír el nombre de Naruto, Tsunami se tenso de inmediato pues aun recordaba la horrible escena de la tarde. Eso no paso desapercibido por Hinata quien se puso un poco triste pues Naruto tendría que dormir con el estomago vacio, estaba por retirarse cuando fue sorprendida por Tsunami quien tomo un plato de la alacena y lo lleno con algo de lo que había sobrado entregándoselo a la Hyuga con una dulce sonrisa.

―Aquí tienes, Hinata-san ― le dijo la pelinegra dándole el plato a lo que la ojiperla sonrió contenta y salió de la casa para darle la comida a Naruto.

El rubio por su lado aun no se movía en lo más mínimo, solo estaba ahí, estático pensando en que debía de hacer ahora para que los demás no desconfiaran de él. Por fin había tenido un avance y lo desperdicio por un momento de locura, tal vez no estaba listo para unirse aun a Akatsuki, quizás necesitaba más entrenamiento. Naruto seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando escucho unos pasos cerca de él y al girar la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hinata quien le llevaba un plato de comida. Naruto no tenía las ganas ni la valentía de mirarla a la cara después de lo sucedido pero ella al parecer ya lo había olvidado.

― ¿Que quieres?― pregunto secamente Naruto sin voltear a verla.

―Na-Naruto-kun t-te trajo algo pa-para que c-comieras ― le dijo tímidamente con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella valoraba mucho a Naruto como un amigo pues era de los pocos que le habían animado a ser más fuerte y ella valoraba mucho eso por lo que se sintió mal de que se quedara sin comer.

Dentro de la casa Menma también fue a pedirle a Tsunami un poco de comida para Naruto pero esta le dijo que Hinata se le había adelantado y ya le había llevado algo para comer, Menma se sorprendió mucho por eso y se fue a espiarlos por las ventanas de la casa para ver si era cierto.

Naruto en un principio se vio reacio a aceptar la comida pero su estomago lo traiciono y soltó un enorme rugido el cual no paso desapercibido por la Hyuga quien soltó una risita divertida de ver al rubio todo rojo.

―Solo por esta vez― al final el hambre gano al orgullo y Naruto bajo del árbol para tomar la comida, se sentó en el tronco a comer calladamente a lo que Hinata decidió que se quedaría un rato mas sentándose junto al rubio quien parecía algo incomodo por eso.

―Es una bonita noche ¿Cierto? ― dijo Hinata intentando hacer conversación pero Naruto estaba bastante concentrado en comer como para contestar.

―Más o menos ― comento terminando de comer.

―Sí que comes rápido, Naruto-kun ― Hinata quedo muy sorprendida de ver que Naruto se acaba su palto de comida en menos de cinco minutos, bueno, no es como si hubiera demasiado que comer, pero aun así le pareció que fue bastante rápido.

―No me gusta hacer las cosas despacio― musito mirando el cielo con algo de tristeza.

― Dime Naruto-kun ¿Qué fue lo que te paso hoy en la tarde? ― Hinata no supo ni cómo, ni por qué pero acabo preguntándole al rubio sobre su episodio de locura. Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por eso y se iba a marchar para darle su espacio al rubio.

―No lo sé. Simplemente no me gusto que esos tipos quisieran aprovecharse de los demás― contesto con la mirada perdida en el firmamento― haz de pensar que soy un monstruo― comento con una amarga sonrisa. Si bien poco le importaba la opinión de los demás tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser un monstruo.

―Yo no pienso que seas un monstruo. Todos tenemos momentos difíciles donde tenemos que actuar o podemos terminar arrepintiéndonos― nuevamente Hinata estaba recordando la muerte de su madre, del como ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarla y cómo reacciono su padre al verla a ella llorando al lado del cuerpo de su madre quien se había desangrado hasta morir. Sus ojos se humedecieron y estaba al borde del llanto, apenas había pasado un año pero ella tendría ese recuerdo fresco en su mente para siempre.

Naruto vio como esta estaba a punto de llorar pero no hizo nada pues él no era bueno para dar consuelo. Para lo único que era bueno era para ser un criminal y nada más, pero por lo menos era un criminal con un sueño noble.

―Discúlpame Naruto-kun ― dijo Hinata secándose las lagrimas ― no sé lo que me paso― otra vez estaba sonriendo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa forzada, nada que ver con la que solía mostrar.

―No te preocupes― murmuro el rubio para al menos hacer el intento de consolarla, por suerte ella dejo de llorar y luego se pudo a ver el cielo.

Y allí estaban ellos, viendo el cielo como si no hubiera nada más interesante. No habían dicho una sola palabra pero no se sentían incómodos con el silencio, más bien disfrutaban el estar callados viendo las estrellas.

―Naruto-kun, quería preguntarte algo― musito la peliazul algo tímida como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Pregunta― respondió el rubio simplemente, intuía cual sería la pregunta de Hinata pero tampoco era como si tuviera algo que ocultar por lo que no le importaba contestarle.

― ¿Por qué no oímos nada de ti antes? ― pregunto algo dudosa la Hyuga.

― Porque me fui― contesto secamente

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea? ― soltó sin más Hinata. Naruto ya lo había visto venir y se aclaro la garganta para poder contestarle.

―Pues veras…

(N/A: por fin lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando XDDDDD)

―――――**FLASHBACK―――――**

En lo alto de las caras Hokage se hallaba un niño de seis años rubio y de ojos azules llorando a todo lo que daba pues nuevamente sus padres lo habían tratado como si no existiera.

― ¡Tontos! ― murmuro enojado recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana.

―――――**FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

En la sala de la mansión Namikaze se encontraban Kushina junto con su hijo Menma practicando el cómo hacer sellos de manos, Naruto quien recién se iba levantando los miro y se acerco alegre a saludarlos.

― ¡Buenos días mami! ― saludo alegremente a su madre quien contesto mecánicamente sin apartar la vista de su otro hijo― ¡Buenos días hermanito! ― Naruto ignoro la otra vez la falta de atención de su madre y mejor saludo a su hermano quien se veía muy contento.

― ¡Buenos días Naruto! ― contesto Menma igual de emocionado― ¡¿Quieres ir a jugar al patio?! ― propuso feliz a lo que Naruto asintió enérgicamente. Siempre se habían llevado bien de pequeños, tanto así que eran inseparables y siempre hacían casi todo juntos.

―No puedes Menma, tienes que practicar los sellos de manos― le hablo Kushina con tono autoritario. Se había concentrado en Menma pues al ser el portador del kyubi este debía de aprender a manejarlo lo más pronto posible para que este no lo controlara a él.

― Pero mami…― Menma no se veía muy feliz con lo que le dijo su mama, llevaba toda la mañana practicando los sellos de manos y quería irse a jugar un rato.

―Pero nada, recuerda que tienes que entrenar muy duro para volverte fuerte― le recordó con el mismo tono autoritario.

― ¡Pues entonces entrenaremos juntos! ― propuso alegre Naruto, si no podía jugar con su hermano pues bien podría entrenar con él.

A Kushina no le pareció mala idea por lo que comenzó a enseñarle a ambos los sellos de manos. Naruto mostro un gran desempeño y en cuestión de minutos aprendió a hacer la mayoría de los sellos, si bien aun no era tan rápido; podía recordar perfectamente cómo se hacían a diferencia de Menma quien aunque no podía hacer bien los sellos ponía todo su empeño para aprender.

A Kushina le agradaba que sus hijos fueran tan unidos, también le gustaba la madurez que mostraba Naruto pues aunque no tuviera tantas atenciones como Menma no se resentía y siempre llevaba una gran sonrisa. Los gemelos siguieron practicando los sellos de manos por dos horas hasta que por fin Kushina los dejo ir a jugar al parque de la plaza con la condición de que no se tardaran mucho.

― ¡Bieeeen! ― corearon ambos niños corriendo hacia la puerta para por fin irse a jugar.

Ya en el parque ambos jugaban en los columpios donde Naruto empujaba a Menma quien reía contento. Desde siempre Naruto había tomado el papel de hermano protector con Menma pues una vez escucho de su padre que los hermanos mayores siempre deben de cuidar a sus hermanos menores y Naruto no era la excepción, si bien solo era unos minutos mayor que él, siempre estaba cuidando que no se lastimara.

― ¡Más fuerte! ― pidió el rubio menor a quien le encantaba que lo columpiaran.

―No Menma, si te caes me van a regañar― le recordó Naruto pues siempre que Menma llegaba con alguna herida a él era a quien regañaban por no cuidar bien de su hermanito.

―jeje, tienes razón, disculpa ― se excuso Menma bajándose del columpio, lo último que quería era que regañaran a Naruto.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ― pregunto Naruto, ambos se habían aburrido del columpio y no encontraban nada más que hacer.

― ¡Vamos a visitar a papi! ― propuso el menor a lo que su hermano asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la torre Hokage para ir a visitar a Minato quien de seguro estaría hasta el cuello de papelería que tenía que firmar.

Minato como de costumbre estaba hasta el cuello de papeles y más tarde tendría una reunión con unos embajadores extranjeros por lo que llegaría algo tarde a casa. Fuera de su oficina caminaban alegremente los gemelos Namikaze quienes iban charlando alegremente como siempre, todo el mundo pensaba que eran los hijos perfectos pues estos jamás peleaban o hacían berrinches, si bien eran tanto o más hiperactivos que su madre, estos siempre se mostraban muy educados y respetuosos como su padre.

―Sanae-san ¿Esta papi? ― pregunto Naruto a la secretaria del Hokage.

― ¡Oh! ¡Hola Naruto-kun, Menma-kun! ― saludo contenta la mujer― pues Hokage-sama está firmando unos papeles muy importantes en estos momentos, ¿podrían esperar un rato? ― pidió amablemente Sanae.

―Bueno― dijo simplemente el gemelo menor y ambos se fueron a sentar a unas sillas frente a la secretaria con quien estuvieron platicando sobre su entrenamiento y Naruto alardeo un poco de lo bien podía hacer sellos de manos, Menma inflo los cachetes molesto pues él apenas y podía recordar cómo se hacían pero Naruto le dijo que si se esforzaba podría hacerlos perfectamente en poco tiempo a lo que el rubio menor asintió y ambos siguieron charlando con Sanae la cual miraba enternecida a los gemelos, ya quisiera ella tener a un par de niños como esos.

Por fin luego de dos interminables horas Minato pudo terminar su papeleo de la mañana, si leyeron bien, de la mañana pues luego tendría que firmar muchísimo más papeleo.

―Hokage-sama, sus hijos vienen a visitarlo― le notifico Sanae por el intercomunicados de su oficina.

―Hágalos pasar― contesto feliz Minato, le encantaba el recibir las visitas de sus niños consentidos, bueno, mas Menma que Naruto pero bueno, igual los quería a ambos.

Ambos niños se levantaron como rayo y abrieron la puerta de la oficina de su papa ― ¡Papi! ― gritaron emocionados y se lanzaron a sus brazos, pero Minato solo levanto a Menma y dejo a Naruto con los brazos extendidos. Otra vez le habían hecho a un lado, y aunque entendía que sus padres debían tener una razón para consentir tanto a su hermano, no dejada de dolerle que siempre lo hicieran segundo para todo.

―Dime Naruto ¿Haz cuidado bien de tu hermanito? ― pregunto Minato revolviéndole el cabello a su primogénito.

― ¡Si, señor! ― dijo recobrando el ánimo e hizo un saludo militar.

―Está bien, ¡cuento contigo soldado! ― dijo el rubio mayor siguiéndole la corriente. Siempre podía contar con Naruto para vigilar a Menma cuando él o Kushina no podían, para Minato, Naruto más que un hermano para Menma era un vigilante que siempre estaba atento a lo que su hermano necesitara. Si bien a Naruto no le importaba pasar tiempo con su hermano, el hecho de que sus padres se interesaran mas por su hermano que por él hacia mella en su pequeño corazón, pero siempre pensaba en que era un buen hermano.

― ¿Y qué han hecho hoy Menma? ― pregunto Minato volteando la vista al pequeño Jinchuuriki.

― ¡Pues hoy practicamos cómo hacer sellos de manos! ― contesto alegre― pero no me salen tan bien como a Naruto― sonrió algo apenado por no poder hacerlo tan bien.

― No te preocupes Menma, si pones más empeño pronto podrás hacerlos.

― ¡Papa, papa! ¡Mira! ― intento llamar la atención Naruto para poder mostrarle a su papa lo bien que le salían los sellos de manos pero este ni lo volteo a ver cosa que lo puso muy triste pero eso no parecía importar a Minato el cual estaba muy concentrado en su otro hijo.

Al final Naruto dejo de tratar de llamar la atención de su papa y se fue a casa él solo. Durante todo el trayecto mucha gente lo iba saludando y algunos lo llamaban Menma. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, ya muchas veces le habían llamado Menma y eso era algo que le molestaba pues al parecer nadie sabía que existía.

Al llegar a casa se fue a saludar a Kushina quien preparaba el almuerzo.

― ¡Hola mami! ― saludo alegre Naruto.

― Ah, hola Naruto ¿Dónde está Menma? ― Naruto se sintió desplazado nuevamente, al parecer Menma era en lo único en lo que pensaba.

―Se quedo con papa, seguro vana a almorzar juntos― murmuro sin muchas ganas hasta que se le ocurrió algo― ¡Mami! ¡¿Podemos entrenar más tarde?! ― pregunto ilusionado de poder entrenar con su madre pues esta por lo general estaba muy ocupada con Menma o con alguna misión, ese era el momento perfecto para pedirle entrenar pues no tenía nada más que hacer y Menma se pasaría el resto del día en la oficina del Hokage o con Kakashi el antiguo alumno de este.

―Me hubieran avisado que iban a comer juntos. Me pude haber sumado ― pensó con desgane al pelirroja quien al parecer no había escuchado las palabras de Naruto.

― ¡Podemos comer juntos! ― Naruto seguía tratando inútilmente de llamar la atención de su progenitora.

―Pues ya que― dijo suspirando pesadamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez, los suspiros, siempre que hacían algo con él suspiraban pesadamente como si mas bien se sintieran obligados a hacerlo. Otra vez era desplazado y tenía que conformarse con algo de afecto.

―Sabes que mami. Me acabo de acordar de que un amigo me invito a comer, lo siento― se excuso e inmediatamente salió de la mansión Namikaze secándose unas diminutas lagrimas mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo, él no se iba a quedar siendo un "peor es nada" por lo que prefirió irse antes de que su mama pasara tiempo con él por obligacion. Kushina solo se encogió de hombros y pensó en ir a la oficina de Minato para que pudieran comer juntos, le extraño que Naruto se fuera así como así pero bueno, si dijo que iba a comer con alguien más, pues ella tampoco lo iba a detener.

― ¿Y ahora a donde voy? ― se pregunto hambriento el pequeño rubio. Se puso a pensar en donde podría irse a comer hasta que se le vino un lugar a la mente, Ichiraku´s, ahí siempre era bien recibido además de que el viejo Teuchi jamás lo confundía con su hermanito, era como el abuelo que siempre deseo tener. Contento con eso emprendió camino hacia el local del viejo para comer ese delicioso ramen y poder charlar un poco con él y su hija Ayame, una muchacha muy enérgica que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus problemas.

Llego al puesto y se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban libres.

― ¡Un especial extra grande viejo! ― pidió alzando la voz a lo que Teuchi salió a recibirlo muy alegre de tenerlo ahí devuelta, y no es solo porque después de su madre él era su mejor cliente, noo, era porque el chico era muy educado y siempre le alegraba las tardes con sus ocurrencias.

― ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué tal tu día?! ― pregunto igual de enérgico el viejo quien miro raro a Naruto pues este agacho la mirada en cuanto le pregunto por su día― ¿Tus padres otra vez? ― pregunto en tono comprensivo a lo que el pequeño rubio asintió. Teuchi era uno de los pocos que sabían de la situación de Naruto, mas de una vez intento hablar con Kushina sobre eso pero ella siempre decía que ella y Minato debían de ponerle mucho cuidado a Menma pues por su condición de Jinchuuriki no podían dejarlo solo porque tenían que estar pendiente de sus primeros años para ver cómo evolucionaba su chakra. El viejo luego de unos cuantos intentos desistió de hacer ver a Kushina su error y mejor opto por hacer que los ratos que Naruto pasara ahí fueran los más felices de su vida, y así lo había hecho, cada vez que Naruto llegaba charlaban y le daba consejos que le servirían en la vida, además de que cuando no habían muchos clientes Ayame jugaba con él un rato para que Naruto no se sintiera tan solo.

―Pues más o menos― contesto el ojiazul esperando su orden.

De repente asomo una linda castaña de ojos negros y de quince años que parecía muy alegre― ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ― saludo igual de enérgica que su padre.

― Hola, A-Ayame-chan ― contesto sonrojado, desde siempre Ayame había sido como su amor platónico.

― ¿Qué tal tu día? ― pregunto curiosa a lo que Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada, al parecer había tenido otro mal día.

―Pues más o menos― volvió a contestar con una sonrisa algo triste.

― ¡Sale un especial extra grande! ― dijo el viejo sirviendo el plato a un muy hambriento Naruto quien apenas el Teuchi soltó el tazón el comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello lo cual saco una gran carcajada al viejo y una risita a Ayame. Si algo había heredado de su madre era esa fascinación por el ramen y por lo general se comía hasta tres tazones.

― Te gusta mucho el ramen verdad, Naruto― pregunto sonriente Ayame.

― ¡Me encanta! ― gritó terminando de comer― es más, cásate conmigo Ayame-chan ― propuso algo sonrojado el pequeño rubio haciendo que Ayame soltara otra risita.

― ¿Y porque quieres casarte con Ayame? ― pregunto el viejo algo confundido.

― ¿Por qué no? Ayame-chan es muy linda, tiene una gran personalidad, sabe aconsejar a quien lo necesita, es inteligente ¡Y encima sabe cocinar este ramen tan bueno! ― expuso Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo― Si me caso con ella podre tener todo el ramen que quiera― dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón haciendo una pose cool como si estuviera explicando alguna especie de plan maestro.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres el primero de sus pretendientes que me da tan buenos motivos!― el viejo no pudo evitar partirse de la risa, si bien su hija siendo tan joven tenía muchos pretendientes, por lo general se centraban más en su aspecto físico que en su personalidad y eso molestaba de sobre manera al viejo por lo que no permitía que Ayame tuviera un novio pues consideraba que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para entregarle su tesoro. Bueno, al parecer había encontrado a uno, lástima que fuera tan pequeño.

― ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Cómo que el primero?! ¡Dime quienes son los demás, viejo! ― exigió Naruto, pues no iba a permitir que le quitaran a la castaña tan por las buenas― ¡Les pateare el trasero a todos! ― dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

―No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no pienso dejar que Ayame se vaya con cualquiera― dijo el viejo para intentar calmar al pequeño, otra de las cosas que heredo de su madre era su impulsividad.

―Awww, ¡qué lindo! ― dijo Ayame levantando a Naruto de su asiento y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto era como el hermanito que nunca tuvo y que jamás tendría pues Teuchi no quiso volver a casarse cuando su madre murió por lo que ella sería hija única para siempre, lo bueno es que tenía a Naruto.

―Ayame-chan… no respiro― hablo el pequeño rubio todo azul por el abrazo de la castaña.

―jeje, lo siento― sonrió apenada la ojinegra.

―No hay problema, hazlo cuando quieras― dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todo el día se la pasaron charlando y riendo de las ocurrencias de Naruto quien afirmaba que se casaría con Ayame cuando fuera mayor y ambos vivirían con el viejo Teuchi para que no se sintiera solo. Ya a eso de las tres de la tarde Naruto tuvo que despedirse y volver a su casa, solo esperaba que no lo regañaran por llegar tarde.

Ya en la casa Naruto pudo oír varias risas que venían de la sala donde estaba su familia muy alegre al parecer, Naruto decidió acercarse a ver que era tan gracioso. Al parecer le habían vuelto a comprar ropa a Menma y este se la probaba a ver cómo le quedaba. Naruto se acerco a ellos con la esperanza de que también le hubiesen comprado algo a él también.

― ¡Hola mami! ¡Hola papa! ― saludo alegre.

―Ah, hola― contestaron ambos de forma mecánica.

― ¡Hola hermano! ¡Mira mi ropa nueva! ― dijo el rubio menor apuntando a la montaña de ropa que había comprado la cual era enteramente de color naranja, el cual podría ser el color menos favorito de Naruto el cual no entendía cómo era posible que Menma pudiera amar tan mundano color.

― ¡¿Y a mí que me compraron?! ―pregunto con sus últimas esperanzas de que sus papas no lo ignoraran completamente.

Kushina y Minato se tensaron un poco pues se habían olvidado por completo de Naruto, no es que no lo hubieran tenido en cuenta pero estaban muy distraídos con Menma y al final terminaron olvidando que iban a comprarle algo a él también.

―Lo siento hijo― hablo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa―, no te compramos nada. Pero te prometo que para la próxima te compraremos algo― intento excusarse pero calló de inmediato al ver la cara de decepción de Naruto.

― Otra vez se olvidaron de mi― hablo dolido y con lagrimas en los ojos.

―No hagas berrinche Naruto, mañana vamos a comprarte algo así que no llores― dijo Kushina con tono demandante.

― ¡Mentirosa! ― le grito molesto― ¡Siempre dicen lo mismo y nunca lo hacen!

― Naruto hijo, no llores. Ya te dijimos que mañana iremos a comprarte algo así que deja de llorar― Minato al igual que su esposa estaba hablando con un tono algo serio, siempre había creído que Naruto era más maduro de lo que creía pero al parecer se equivoco y termino siendo un berrinchudo.

― ¡Si no me quieren díganmelo! ― les volvió a gritar molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos― ¡Solo dicen Menma esta, Menma aquello! ¡¿Y yo qué?!

―Naruto cálmate, claro que te queremos― trato de calmarlo su Minato, no le gustaba a donde estaban yendo las cosas.

― ¡Que dejes de hacer berrinche! ― hablo Kushina alzando la voz.

― ¡Pues díganme por qué quieren más a Menma! ―Naruto estaba cada vez mas enojado y no iba a parar hasta que le dieran una buena explicación.

― ¡Es que Menma es más importante! ― grito fuera de si Kushina quien se tapo inmediatamente la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Incluso Minato se le quedo viendo raro, esta vez Kushina si que la había cagado.

Naruto por su parte estaba destrozado, le habían dicho en su cara que su hermano menor era más importante y no le importo lo más mínimo. Inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a llorar con una expresión de enojo y rabia para luego salir corriendo.

― ¡Espera Naruto! ¡No quise decir eso! ― gritó Kushina en un intento de que Naruto no se fuera tan dolido.

― ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso Kushina?! ― pregunto alarmado Minato, sabia lo impulsiva y corta de paciencia que era su mujer pero jamás creyó que le diría algo tan fuerte a Naruto en uno de sus arranques. Peor aún fue él que creyó que un niño de seis años no necesitaba tanta atención por aparentar ser más maduro, como se arrepentía ahora de eso.

―Lo siento Minato, tu sabes que yo no quería decirle eso― dijo Kushina agachando la cabeza.

―Eso no importa ahora, mejor vamos a buscar a Naruto― dijo Minato parándose y caminando hacia la puerta para irse a buscar a su retoño que en esos momentos debía de estarlos odiando.

Naruto solo salió corriendo hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurrió que no buscarían: Los rostros Hokage, donde se quedo llorando hasta que se hizo de noche.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Naruto seguía llorando y de repente se seco las lágrimas y se puso de pie con una mirada de determinación, esa sería la última vez que iban a hacerlo de menos. Esta vez no los perdonaría por ningún motivo.

― ¡Pues si tanto lo quieren quédense con él! ― dijo molesto― ¡Yo mejor me voy! ― y sin más el pequeño rubio se interno en el bosque decidido a no volver con sus padres.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Hinata se había quedado con la boca abierta, jamás creyó que el Hokage o Kushina pudieran hacerle algo tan horrible a su propio hijo. Era bien conocido el amor que le profesaban a Menma y que estaban dispuestos a todo por su hijo, simplemente parecía anti natural escuchar que aquellas personas tan amables pudieran haber hecho a un lado a su primogénito.

―Debió ser horrible― hablo la ojiperla mirando a Naruto quien no parecía importarle hablar de eso.

―Ya no importa. De todos modos eso fue hace mucho― respondió agitando la mano restándole importancia.

― ¡HINATA YA ES HORA DE DORMIR! ― le grito Kurenai desde la ventana donde estaba espiándolos Menma. La ojiroja no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Naruto para que este no aprovechara a escaparse. Le había preocupado no ver a Hinata y le pregunto a Tsunami si no la había visto y esta le dijo que le había llevado un poco de comida a Naruto. Kurenai al oír eso se alarmo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por Menma quien le hizo una seña para que esta se asomara por la ventana y viera como ambos estaban charlando amenamente bajo la luz de la luna. Al parecer ambos congeniaban bien por lo que no hizo nada y se quedo junto a Menma para vigilar que Naruto no intentara nada con Hinata. Al final le entro sueño y llamo la atención a Hinata para que esta se fuera a acostar, mañana tendría que madrugar para su entrenamiento y no quería que anduviera cayéndose del sueño― ¡TU TAMBIÉN NARUTO! ―le recrimino al ubio al ver que solo Hinata se había parado para entrar a la casa. Naruto solo bufo molesto y acato la orden de la jounin, ya estaba harto de que estuviera de paranoica con lo de que quería escapar pero bueno, tenía que aguantarse. Ambos ingresaron a la casa y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares dándose las buenas noches y quedándose dormidos. Todos menos Kurenai quien tenía que vigilar a Naruto ella sola pues Kakashi le salió con desmayarse y no había despertado en todo el día.

―Esta va a ser una noche larga― murmuro sintiendo como le ardían los ojos por la falta de sueño.

**Hasta aqui!**

**Bueno, aquí tienen el flashback que tanto querían. No sé cómo haya quedado pero espero les guste. La verdad sentí este cap algo flojo, pero bueno, fue por el flashback.**

**Por cierto, nadie me dijo nada sobre el opening del fic (―w―). No me ignoren, o me voy a convertir en un resentido y luego me voy a unir a Akatsuki XDDDD.**

**En fin, ojala les haya gustado el flashback y el NaruHina del cap, que como siempre no es nada explicito.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD. No se olviden de recomendarlo a sus amigos, uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se comenzara SI comenzara el entrenamiento XDDD, es que este cap ya estaba quedando largo(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Misaeltv: qué bueno que te gustoel cap, pues quien sabe si la cumplirá XDDD. Saludos.**

**Magetsu-X: seeeeeh ese Naruto es un asesino a sangre fría XDD me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, aquí tienes otro.**

**Y no, no me gusta D. Gray-Man. ****¡YO AMO D. GRAY-MAN! ****Es como mi tercer anime favorito. Es taaaaaan realista en cuanto a los personajes, nada de tipos súper poderosos que tienen habilidades increíbles, es mas, los villanos son mucho mas poderosos que los héroes e incluso mueren menos XDD. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: nadie se esperaba esa ¿verdad?. En cuanto a lo de Shion pienso hacer un cap muuuuucho mas adelante en onde se explique el pasado que tuvo con Naruto, pero eso va a ser cuando este fic entre a Shippuden por lo pronto solo va a hacer pequeñas apariciones cuando Naruto sea llevado al lado oscuro. En cuanto a lo del Amaterasu siento romper tus ilusiones pero cada Mangekyou Sharingan tiene una habilidad diferente, por ejemplo el de Itachi tiene el Tsukiyomi y el Amaterasu mientras que el de Obito tiene el Kamui pero no tiene amaterasu, así como el de Shisui tiene el Koto Amatsukami que es el genjutsu definitivo. Como mucho podría ponele el Kamui y el Tsukiyomi porque esas técnicas no son solo de Itachi, que el fuera el único que las usara ya era otra cosa, si no mal recuerdo Itachi fue el que dijo que otros usuarios del Mangekyou Sharingan podrían acceder al Kamui, pero aun no he decidido si Naruto lo va a poder usar porque como ya dije Naruto no usa mucho su Mangekyou. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos. Por cierto, me pase por tus fics de fanfic. Es y mire el de Naruto miembro de raíz, aun no lo leo pero me pareció interesante, tanto que hasta se me ocurrió una nueva idea para un fic de Naruto siendo de raíz solo que ese va a ser muy diferente al tuyo, no creas que te voy a copiar eh.**

**Gjr20900: Nop, Naruto va a seguir matando gente, solo que no de esa manera tan gore XD. Y lo de Hinata pues, quien sabe, tal vez si lo termine amando. Por supuesto que ella va a estar de acuerdo con sus ideales de paz, pero no con sus métodos. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: que bueno que te gusto el cap, ojala este te guste también. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: primero, bonito nombre n.n. segundo, que bueno que te gusta mi historia. La verdad como había dicho antes en otro cap, no creí que fuera a gustar tanto la historia, solo la hice porque me andaba rondando la idea de hacerlo parte de Akatsuki y pues bueno, publique el primer cap, luego el segundo y de ahí pareció que les termino gustando. Y si, me encanta cortar los caps en la mejor parte XDDD. Ojala también te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Pues lo de Shion como ya le dije a Serpiente Obsidiana, se va a ver mucho mas adelante, lo único que va a hacer Shion por ahora es ser como un fantasma que va a estar en la conciencia de Naruto.**

**MariiDii: que bueno que te gustara, la verdad al principio Hinata solo se iba a desmayar al igual que Tsunami pero luego se me vino la imagen de Sakura deteniendo al emo vengador en el bosque de la muerte y pues, quise hacer mi versión NaruHina XDDDDD. En cuanto a lo de Shion, como ya dije antes, se va a ver muuuuuucho mas adelante en un cap suuuuuper larguísimo que va a explicar con detalle la relación que ambos tenían.**

**Carlo Uzumaki: jajaja XDDD yo creo que cada cap los deja con más dudas que el anterior XDDDDD. Qué bueno que te gusto la historia. Pues te contesto dos preguntas, la de Shion pues, ya lo dije arriba y lo de si Hinata piodra amar a un asesino. Pues, tal vez XDDD. Saludos.**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-chan: pues mi bella dama, aquí tiene su continuación. Que la disfrute. Saludos.**

**Son of Time: tu Nick me recordó a The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time XDDDD. En cuanto a lo de si lo entrega o no, pues les tengo una sorpresa para ese cap, algo que ninguno de ustedes se lo espera y que posiblemente les rompa el corazón muajajajaja XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: qué bueno que eres tan determinado a pesar de que sabes que no te voy a contestar un carajo XDDDDDDD. Lo del dujutsu Uchiha se va a ver en el flashback de cuando Naruto ingreso a Akatsuki, donde va a haber una gran pelea por parte del rubio contra uno de los miembros, el que adivine quién es el oponente de Naruto le regalo un Oneshot de lo que quiera XDDD. Menos yaoi, no me gusta el yaoi, y tampoco soy bueno con el yuri.**

**Liseth tkm: si que eres mala con Shion, ella a mi parecer fue un buen personaje, aunque solo haya aparecido en una película XDDDDD. En cuanto a lo de Hinata pues si lo recuerdo. Y no se va a poder porque Kurenai no deja salir al rubio de noche XDDD.**

**Aiord: woooo me quede impresionado con tu review. Jamás creí que llegar a gustar tnto la historia, la verdad es que lo que escribo solo se me va ocurriendo mientras escribo, luego le doy una revisada a ver que tal queda por si hay faltas de ortografía y luego subo el cap, no parece mucho trabajo pero tengo que pensar algunas cosas de antemano. En cuanto a lo de los personajes pues yo intento explotar todas las rivalidades que se pueda además de otros elementos que casi nunca son mencionados en otros fics, me gusta que los personajes sean más interactivos para que los caps se alarguen y la historia no solo se centre en Naruto. Saludos.**

**Bueeeeeno en fin. Como dije arribita si alguien me identifica quien fue el adversario contra el que Naruto tuvo que pelear para entrar en Akatsuki le hago un oneshot de lo que quiera. Menos yaoi o yuri XD, no me gusta el yaoi y al yuri no le veo ni pies ni cabeza la verdad.**

**Se me olvidaba, hice otro fic de Naruto, pasense y denle una leida a ver si les gusta y no olviden dejar su opinión ****.**

**En fin, se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	11. Chapter 11: Entrenamiento y Venganza

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 11: **Entrenamiento y venganza

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

A la mañana siguiente Kurenai se despertó algo desorientada al no haberse dado cuenta de en qué momento se durmió y se sorprendió de que se había quedado sola en la habitación donde les tocaba dormir.

― ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?! ― se pregunto alarmada de no ver al rubio que se suponía debía vigilar día y noche. Al levantarse de la silla en la que se había quedado se dio cuenta de que tenía una manta encima la cual no tenía ni idea de donde salió, no presto atención a eso y bajo al primer piso a ver si Naruto estaba ahí y afortunadamente se encontró al rubio comiendo el desayuno solo.

― Buenos días― saludo Naruto planamente.

―Buenos días― contesto Kurenai con algo de sueño.

― ¿Dónde están los demás? ― pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Naruto y ponía los codos sobre la mesa entrecruzando sus dedos frente a su boca.

― Están entrenando afuera― contesto Naruto sin dejar de comer.

― Creí que te escaparías mientras dormía― comento Kurenai mirándolo fijamente, le pareció muy extraño que Naruto no aprovechara para escaparse como siempre creyó que haría.

Naruto no dijo nada y señalo los sellos de supresión en sus brazos― No puedo irme mientras no me quite esto ― murmuro sin muchas ganas.

― Cierto ― la pelinegra por un momento olvido que Naruto estaba limitado por los sellos y los cuales solo podían quitárselos el Hokage y su esposa.

― ¿Qué harán hoy? ― pregunto Naruto con un vago interés.

―Entrenar― contesto la ojiroja― ¿Acaso piensas unírtenos? ― pregunto alzando una ceja.

― Tal vez― murmuro el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

― Dime algo ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en Hinata? ― pregunto seriamente la jounin, si bien su alumna era libre de juntarse con quien fuera, Kurenai se sentía como su segunda madre y por ellos se preocupaba de que Naruto le hiciera daño en algún momento.

― ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ― pregunto el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva.

― Te seré clara. No me gusta que te juntes con Hinata, puede que el Yondaime se empeñe en hacernos creer que no eres tan malo como todos dicen. Pero después de lo que vi ayer no me cabe duda de que eres un monstruo, Naruto ― dijo la pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

―Te seré claro yo también. Mis tratos con Hinata o cualquier persona no son de tu incumbencia― dijo en tono calmado Naruto sosteniéndole la mirada a Kurenai quien no parecía muy contenta con esa respuesta―Además, yo jamás dije que fuera una buena persona, sé muy bien que soy una persona despiadada y no tengo reparo en matar a quien se pone en mi camino― Kurenai se tenso de inmediato al oír eso ¿Realmente era tan desalmado? Bueno, esa pregunta se contestaba sola pero el tono calmado en que lo dijo la preocupo bastante. Aunque algo no encajaba, si era tan despiadado ¿Por qué había estado tan decaído todo el día de ayer? Simplemente no cuadraba con la descripción de si mismo que estaba dando― Si lo que te preocupa es que lastime a Hinata puedes estar tranquila, no tengo intenciones de lastimarla. Lo que hice ayer fue simplemente cobrar venganza por mi ropa, nada mas― de nuevo seguía aparentando ser alguien desalmado pero a Kurenai le seguía pareciendo que había algo mas, algo que se le estaba pasando con respecto a lo de ayer, si bien ella no se fiaba de él, sus palabras sonaban sinceras por lo que bien podría estar diciendo la verdad, o estaba entrenado para poder mentir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

―Te creeré por ahora. Pero recuerda que te vigilo siempre― advirtió la pelinegra mientras se paraba para ir a ver a sus alumnos― en cuanto termines de comer sal al patio― ordeno antes de irse

― Espero que me vigiles mejor que anoche cuando te quedaste dormida― contesto el rubio en tono burlón molestando a Kurenai quien simplemente lo ignoro y salió al patio, ya después se las desquitaría con Kakashi por dejarle a su cuidado semejante demonio.

…

Afuera de la casa estaban todos los demás genin haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento listos para comenzar su entrenamiento.

― ¡Buenos días, sensei! ― saludo Kiba tan lleno de energía como siempre seguido de los demás genin.

― ¡¿Qué vamos a practicar hoy?! ― pregunto Menma igual de hiperactivo que Kiba.

― Hoy iremos al bosque para que mejoren su control de chakra ― respondió Kurenai algo seria pero aun con algo de sueño.

― ¿Y que esperamos? ― pregunto de mala gana Sasuke.

― Esperamos a Naruto. Pero creo que ya no hará falta ― contesto Kurenai mirando en dirección a la puerta por donde iba saliendo el rubio quien se dirigía hacia ellos.

― Hatake despertó― dijo con un tono de voz fastidiado a lo que todos fueron de inmediato a ver como se encontraba el peliplateado dejándolo solo con Kurenai.

― ¿No piensas entrar? ― pregunto algo molesta Kurenai.

―Ustedes son los que quieren verlo, no yo― contesto este con su habitual mal humor mientras extrañaba el tener puesta su capa pues estar solo con una camisa le molestaba.

― Entras y punto ― ordeno la pelinegra a lo que el rubio bufo molesto y la siguió hasta el interior de la vivienda.

…

En la habitación de huéspedes se encontraban Kakashi quien hacía poco se había despertado y aun sentía los estragos de usar tanto el Sharingan por lo que no se pudo mover en cuanto se despero y tuvo que llamar a gritos a Tsunami para que le alcanzara un poco de agua pues se sentía sediento. Justo en ese momento se encontraba con ella y con Tazuna charlando sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia, obviamente ambos omitieron el pequeño incidente que hubo con Naruto el día anterior pues pensaban que eso le correspondía a Kurenai por lo que solo estuvieron haciendo tiempo hasta que ella legara.

― ¡Sensei! ― llego gritando Sakura feliz de que Kakashi hubiera recobrado el conocimiento― ¡Qué bueno que se despertó!

― Es bueno verte Sakura― contesto el peliplata con una sonrisa―, a ustedes también― dijo mirando a los demás genin que habían llegado detrás de Sakura.

― ¡Hola Kakashi! ― saludo igual de feliz Menma.

― Hola Menma, ¿Y dónde está Naruto? ― pregunto curioso al no ver a su otro alumno.

― Esta aquí― contesto Kurenai entrando detrás de un muy fastidiado Naruto quien hubiese preferido quedarse afuera.

― Bueno, nosotros los dejamos solos. Deben tener mucho de qué hablar― dijo sonriente Tsunami tomando del brazo a Tazuna para salir de la habitación. Kurenai de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con "mucho de qué hablar" y supo que le estaban haciendo tiempo para que ella llegara.

―Bueno niños, ya lo vieron, ahora por favor salgan que tengo que hablar unas cosas con su sensei― ordeno la pelinegra a lo que todos salieron sin rechistar sabiendo que era eso que tenía que hablar con Kakashi―, tu no Naruto ― dijo Kurenai viendo como el rubio criminal también estaba saliendo.

― Sabes Kurenai, desde hace rato sentí que me estaban ocultando algo. ¿Será que tiene que ver con Naruto? ― pregunto perspicaz el jounin haciendo que Kurenai suspirara y comenzara a contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con Naruto y los demás criminales, todo con lujo de detalles lo cual dejo muy alarmado a Kakashi, jamás se espero que Naruto fuera capaz de una atrocidad así. Si bien él al igual que Kurenai sabían que Naruto no era un pan de dios, no lo creyó capaz de hacer una matanza solo por una muda de ropa y unos cuantos vegetales, algo seguramente se les había pasado.

― Y eso fue todo lo que paso― dijo Kurenai terminando de informar a su compañero.

― Kurenai, ¿Podrías dejarme solo con Naruto un rato? ― solicito a lo que Kurenai salió rápidamente de la habitación― ¿Por qué los mataste Naruto? No me trago lo de que los mataste simplemente por ropa, a simple vista se nota que no eres de esos― como siempre Kakashi daba en el blanco con sus deducciones por lo que al rubio no le quedo otra más que contestar.

―No soporto a los cerdos que se aprovechan de las mujeres― contesto encogiéndose de hombros, pero Kakashi no parecía que le estuviera diciendo todo, más bien se estaba guardando algo pero decidió no indagar en el tema por lo que mejor se desvió a otro tema.

― ¿Y vas a unirte al nuestro entrenamiento? ― pregunto el jounin lo que asombro un poco a Naruto.

― ¿Piensas entrenar en tu estado? Apenas puedes moverte ― pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada.

― Solo supervisare ― contesto calmado Kakashi.

― Yo tengo que entrenar a Hinata, y de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer en vista de que piensan llevarme con ustedes― dijo algo fastidiado el ojiazul. Kakashi solo soltó puna pequeña risa y se sentó en la cama para luego tomar su chaleco jounin para sacar un rollo del cual salieron un par de muletas.

― Estas me servirán para poder valerme por mi mismo ― murmuro algo cansado el jounin vistiéndose y levantándose con ayuda de sus muletas para luego salir de la habitación seguido de Naruto.

…

Los genin y Kurenai por su parte se fueron a la sala para esperar a que Naruto bajara.

― ¿Entonces no me dirás nada? ― pregunto Sakura codeando a Menma quien se sentía algo fastidiado por la insistencia de su compañera.

― Ya te dije que si quieres saber algo sobre él se lo preguntes― contesto el rubio algo exasperado.

― tsk, eres malo ― dijo está haciendo un puchero.

Kiba por su parte se puso a charlar con Hinata quien ese día se veía bastante pensativa― ¡Hoy vamos a entrenar muy duro! ¡¿Verdad Hinata?! ― pregunto esperanzado el castaño de que ella por fin dijera que quería entrenar con él.

― S-si― contesto la peliazul tímidamente, ya veía venir otra de las incomodas invitaciones de Kiba. Ese día le pediría a Naruto que comenzaran con su entrenamiento para que se pudiera volver más fuerte y no tener que volver a pasar por lo de hace un año.

― Creo que Naruto está tardando un poco ― comento Shino haciendo que la atención se centrara en él por un momento.

― Seguro el dobe se siente muy bueno como para entrenar con nosotros― comento ácidamente Sasuke ganándose una mala mirada de Sasuke.

― Tu siempre tan agradable no, teme ― contesto el rubio sosteniéndole la mirada.

― Tenía que salir en su defensa el dobe menor ― hablo con sarcasmo el Uchiha.

Menma le iba a contestar pero de pronto asomaron Naruto y Kakashi el cual iba con muletas.

―Tu arrogancia será tu perdición, Sasuke-chan ― comento altivo y burlón Naruto quien escucho lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre él.

― No me llames así, infeliz― dijo Sasuke apretando los puños― Además, aquí no hay nadie más arrogante que tú ― musito molesto el pelinegro, si bien él era altivo – porque era un Uchiha y podía serlo si quería pues su clan era superior- el dobe de Naruto era cuando menos el triple de arrogante que él.

―Soy más fuerte que tú, puedo ser arrogante si quiero― contesto Naruto encogiéndose de hombros haciendo rabiar a Sasuke.

―Basta de peleas, Sasuke y Naruto. Por ahora tenemos que irnos a entrenar así que espero que dejen sus peleítas― ordeno Kakashi viendo que las cosas podían terminar mal.

― ¡¿Piensa ir así?! ― preguntaron sorprendidos Menma, Sakura y Kiba al ver que Kakashi se disponía a salir de la casa con sus muletas.

―Te sorprenderías de lo que se puede hacer aun con muletas― comento el jounin con un aire de misterio.

―Depravado― comento Kurenai ganándose una mala mirada de Kakashi.

― ¿En qué te basas para llamarme depravado? ― pregunto algo molesto el peliplata.

― ¿Pretendes que revele tus oscuros secretos frente a tus alumnos? ― pregunto mordaz la pelinegra.

―No creo que puedas revelar más de mí que yo de ti― dijo Kakashi con malicia.

―Claro que si, campeón― al parecer ninguno de los dos iba a ceder por lo que los genin se adelantaron y salieron dejando a esos dos peleando como niños.

― ¿Vienen o esperamos a que acaben? ― pregunto molesto Naruto a lo que ambos jounin se tranquilizaron y salieron de la casa no sin antes que Kakashi invocara uno de sus perros ninja y lo dejara cuidando por si algo sucedía. Después de lo que le dijo Kurenai no dudaba en que esos matones regresarían y era mejor prevenir.

…

Ya en el bosque los genin volvieron a hacer unos ejercicios de calentamiento hasta que fueron llamados por sus respectivos jounin para darles las indicaciones de lo que deberían practicar.

― ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?! ― pregunto eufórico Menma quien desde pequeño gustaba de entrenar ya fuera con Kakashi o con Minato por lo que tenía un nivel un poco mayor que el de los genin promedio, aun así le faltaba mucho por aprender y siempre se interesaba por aprender algo nuevo.

―Hoy aprenderán a escalar un árbol sin usar las manos― dijo sonriente Kakashi lo cual dejo desconcertados a sus genin―, les explicaría, pero es mejor que lo vean― dijo el jounin anticipándose a las preguntas de sus alumnos y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol cercano para luego comenzar a escalarlo caminando frente a unos atónitos genin quienes pensaban en lo útil que eso podría ser.

― ¿Cómo lo hizo sensei? ― pregunto asombrada Sakura.

―Pues verán, lo único que tienen que hacer es concentrar chakra en las plantas de sus pies para que puedan pegarse al árbol ― contesto como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― pregunto escéptico Sasuke quien no se creía que fuera tan simple, seguro tenía un truco.

―Ni siquiera puedes fomentar confianza en tus alumnos, eres un fracaso como sensei― dijo Kurenai con falso pesar― Y lo peor es que pretendes enseñarles en ese estado― eso último logro fastidiar a Kakashi quien se sintió realmente indignado por eso.

―Es que yo luche con Zabuza, no como otra que se fue a desojar margaritas mientras yo y Naruto arriesgábamos el pellejo ― contesto mordaz el jounin dejando por los suelos el orgullo de Kurenai.

―Cállate Kakashi, o me pondré a practicar mis genjutsus contigo― amenazo con un aura de muerte la pelinegra, haciendo que Kakashi soltara una risa y señalara su ojo tapado como si fanfarroneara de que no podría meterlo en un genjutsu por eso.

Naruto harto de su comportamiento se paro al lado de Hinata y le codeo el brazo para llamar su atención― Hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, ¿Estas lista? ― pregunto ganándose un asentimiento de la peliazul.

― ¿Qué practicaremos hoy, Naruto-kun? ― pregunto curiosa la Hyuga.

― Taijutsu― contesto planamente el rubio mientras se alejaba de esos bufones como él los llamaba seguido de Hinata.

― Vaya, parece que tu tampoco le inspiras mucha confianza a tus alumnos― comento Kakashi viendo como su alumno se alejaba con la heredera Hyuga― creo que ya gane― susurro Kakashi cerca de Kurenai ganándose un codazo de esta.

― ¡Kiba! ― alzo la voz molesta llamando la atención de su alumno quien se puso frente a ella con un saludo militar.

― ¿Qué desea sensei? ― pregunto el castaño con seriedad mientras Akamaru ladraba.

― No dejes a Hinata sola ― ordeno la jounin a lo que Kiba asintió más que feliz y se encamino hacia donde estaba su compañera.

―Tramposa― murmuro Kakashi.

―En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, Hatake― dijo orgullosa Kurenai.

―Elemento Tierra: Pantano Infernal― musito Kakashi robóticamente mientras hacía sellos de manos haciendo que Kiba quedara metido hasta el pecho en un pozo de lodo.

― ¡Maldito seas, Hatake! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ― pregunto furiosa Kurenai.

―En la guerra un en el amor todo se vale, Yuuhi― contesto este encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Menma! ― gritó furioso el Inuzuka tratando de voltear a ver a su amigo pues él era el único que sabía hacer técnicas de tierra.

― ¡Yo no fui! ― contesto poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca simulando un megáfono.

― ¡Discúlpame, Kiba! ― gritó Kakashi ― ¡se me resbalaron las manos!― dijo excusándose mientras a todos les salía una gota detrás de la cabeza, ¿Realmente pensó que alguien se tragaría esa excusa? Fue lo que todos se preguntaron.

―No se preocupe Kakashi-san, todos cometemos errores― dijo sonriente, al parecer si había alguien que podría tragarse semejante estupidez. Demás está decir que todos se quedaron con una cara de: "¿Me está jodiendo arbitro?" solo superada por Kurenai y su cara de: "¿Qué estaré pagando para tener a este idiota?". Kiba luego de un rato y de ser ayudado por Menma y Shino, salió del pozo de lodo y se fue a un rio que quedaba cerca de ahí a mas o menos unos cincuenta metros. Le tomaría alrededor de una hora el bañarse y quitarle todo el lodo a su ropa además de bañar a Akamaru.

…

Como había dicho Naruto, se concentraron en su taijutsu, que si bien no era malo tampoco era la gran cosa. Para empezar se pusieron a practicar katas para que Hinata fuera aprendiendo nuevos movimientos y no estuviera limitada a lo que había aprendido en la academia. Los demás por su parte se pusieron a practicar lo de subir por los arboles de los cuales solo Sakura y Shino iban haciendo progresos mientras que Menma y Sasuke les costaba mucho mas el poder calibrar la cantidad necesaria de chakra, si ponían demasiado salían rebotando tan pronto ponían un pie en el árbol, si ponían muy poco pues simplemente se caían.

― ¿Qué mas haremos Naruto-kun? ― pregunto curiosa y aburrida la peliazul pues tenían media hora practicando katas, ella se esperaba algo más emocionante.

―Si quieres podemos practicar el combate― sugirió el rubio notando el aburrimiento de su alumna quien asintió contenta de hacer algo más que katas.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente en posición de combate― No tengas piedad conmigo― dijo Naruto con algo parecido a una sonrisa para darle algo de confianza a su alumna.

―Claro― contesto tímidamente activando su Byakugan y lanzándose a atacar al rubio.

Hinata lanzo un golpe directo a su pecho el cual fue desviado por una rápida palmada del rubio quien ni se movió de su sitio. Hinata no se quedo atrás y se lanzo otra vez contra Naruto, esta vez con una patada voladora que volvió a ser parada sin mucho esfuerzo pero Hinata aprovecho para dar un giro y atacar con otro golpe directo al rostro el cual Naruto paro por poco, justo cuando cayó alsuelo se agacho e intento tirar al rubio con una patada pero este dio un salto para esquivarla. Hinata aprovecho que estaba agachada para dar un salto e intentar acertarle a Naruto con una patada ascendente obligando a Naruto a retroceder, viendo que no lograría golpearlo dio un salto hacia atrás quedando a unos cinco metros del rubio.

―No ha estado mal, pero tienes que mejorar tu fuerza y velocidad junto con tu agilidad y flexibilidad― comento Naruto con una expresión pensativa.

―Ahora atácame tu a mí, quiero ver que tan bien puedo defenderme― pidió Hinata, desde un principio sabía que no podría golpearle por lo que mejor opto por ver qué tal se defendería contra Naruto si este la atacara.

Naruto de repente desapareció y volvió a reaparecer junto a ella activando su lanza de tierra en su brazo izquierdo y poniéndoselo en el cuello, cosa que asusto a Hinata pues de inmediato se le vino a la mente el cómo Naruto mato a aquellos matones de gato― Si fuera una pelea real, estarías muerta― murmuro el rubio haciendo que Hinata bajara la cabeza avergonzada―, pero como es un entrenamiento te lo perdonare, ahora te atacare más despacio a ver cómo reaccionas― dijo desactivando su jutsu mientras le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa a su alumna.

―Está bien― dijo Hinata asintiendo.

Naruto no dijo nada y comenzó a atacar a Hinata con menos fuerza y más despacio, Hinata tenía un nivel aceptable de taijutsu, pero le faltaban muchos movimientos en su repertorio pues hubo algunos golpes que no pudo parar y terminaron dándole de lleno, si bien Naruto no usaba toda su fuerza tampoco la estaba tratando con guantes de seda, cada vez que Hinata fallaba en detener un golpe le daba de lleno en alguna parte del cuerpo. Para Hinata no estaba siendo una grata experiencia pero no podía quejarse, después de todo un entrenamiento sin golpes no es un entrenamiento. Luego de un rato Naruto le autorizo a tomar un descanso en el cual Hinata aprovecho para recostarse en el césped del lugar y descansar todo lo posible.

― ¡Hola Hinata! ― saludo Kiba quien recién acababa de asearse para volver corriendo a su entrenamiento.

―Hola Kiba-kun ― contesto la ojiperla sin energías para tartamudear o ponerse nerviosa, en esos momentos era capaz de quedarse dormida en ese lugar.

…

Mientras tanto en casa de Tazuna las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien. La casa del constructor de puentes había sido rodeada por al menos cien matones armados dispuestos a cobrar venganza por lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

― ¡Salgan malditos! ― grito un tipo armado con un gran mazo de metal.

― ¡Prometemos no matarlos si sales a jugar un rato preciosa! ― grito otro al ver a Tsunami quien se había asomado por la ventana con una cara de terror al ver que de esta no podrían salir vivos, o peor aun le harían las peores humillaciones posibles y luego los matarían. Tsunami se aterro de solo pensar en eso.

― ¡Van a pagar caro lo de ayer! ― grito otro armado con dos katanas.

― Esto está mal, será mejor llamar a Kakashi― dijo el perro que Kakashi había dejado cuidando mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo realizando una invocación inversa.

…

Minutos antes en el lugar de entrenamiento…

― ¡Esto es imposible! ― grito frustrado Menma al ver que no tenía los resultados esperados.

― ¡Yo si pude! ¡Wooohooo! ― se vanagloriaba Sakura desde la cima de un árbol, al parecer su control de chakra era mejor de lo que todos esperaban y en cuestión de una hora ya había podido subir bastante alto, Shino por su parte estaba un poco más alto que Sakura observando el entrenamiento de Hinata y Naruto, ese rubio apenas y se contenía además de que a Hinata le daba un poco de miedo el ser lastimada cosa que le quitaba algo de rendimiento.

― ¡Maldición! ― mascullo Sasuke al ver que tampoco lograba mucho― (¿Cómo es que Sakura puede y yo no?) ― pensaba frustrado.

― Tengan cuidado en cuanto chakra ponen en sus pies ― les aconsejo Kakashi.

― Hmf, ¿no podrías hacer un mejor esfuerzo por que ellos aprendieran mejor? ― pregunto Kurenai molesta de que Naruto siguiera con Hinata practicando en vez de estar con ella y con Kiba.

―Tú lo que estas es ardida porque tu alumna prefiere a mi alumno― comento Kakashi divertido de hacer enojar a su compañera.

Kurenai iba a reclamarle cuando de repente Kakashi desapareció y fue reemplazado por un pequeño perro el cual se vería bastante afligido.

― ¿Qué paso con Kakashi? ― pregunto curiosa y molesta la pelinegra.

― ¡Están atacando la casa de Tazuna! ― grito alterado el perro dejando a todos boquiabiertos por el hecho de que hablara, además de lo que había dicho.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― pregunto exaltado Menma seguido de los demás que se preguntaban quien estaba atacando a Tazuna.

― ¡U-unos matones llegaron a la casa y quieren abusar de Tsunami-san y matar a los otros!― ante esas palabras Naruto se quedo de piedra. Por sus acciones imprudentes gente inocente iba a sufrir las consecuencias, no se lo pensó dos veces y haciendo gala de una velocidad monstruosa salió disparado hacia la casa de Tazuna dejando una gran estela de polvo detrás de él. Los demás tampoco se lo pensaron y fueron de inmediato a la casa de Tazuna para ver cómo podían ser de ayuda.

…

En casa de Tazuna, Kakashi hacia lo posible por repeler a los bandidos con algunos jutsus pero eran muchos y atacaban por todos lados por lo que las cosas se le estaban dificultando, además de que estos bandidos eran ninjas entrenados. De repente vio como algo se acercaba a toda velocidad directo hacia él llevándose a muchos bandidos por delante los cuales salían volando al contacto.

― ¡¿Cómo están los demás Kakashi?! ― llego preguntando Naruto con una mirada de preocupación.

― Están bien― contesto seriamente Kakashi.

―Los demás llegaran en unos diez minutos, por lo que tendremos que vencerlos rápido― declaro el rubio con una mirada de determinación, él no iba a permitir que alguien inocente saliera lastimado por su estupidez, y menos alguien que se había portado tan bien como lo había hecho Tsunami, aun cuando había visto su otra faceta de asesino lo siguió tratando con cortesía y eso hablaba bien de ella.

―Solo no los descuartices y no te descuides. Estos tipos son ninjas entrenados, no como los tipos que mataste ayer― dijo Kakashi a lo que Naruto asintió.

― ¡Mátenlos! ― ordeno el que parecía el líder de los ninjas los cuales se lanzaron a atacar a Kakashi y Naruto.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Lo siento, pero tenía que cortarlo en la mejor parte porque el cap ya se estaba alargando y bueno, no me gusta hacerlos demasiado largos XDDDDDDD. En fin, ojala les haya gustado y dejen su review con su opinión. Se que me tarde pero es que se me ocurrieron ¡DOS! Fabulosas ideas para fics que ustedes ya pudieron apreciar y que les han encantado. Como les había dicho en este cap se vio algo del entrenamiento de Hinata y Naruto que si bien no fue mucho en el próximo cap se va a ver un poco mas y también van a poder ver la épica lucha de Naruto y Kakashi contra los cien bandidos.**

**Por cierto, nadie me dijo nada sobre el opening para el fic, ¡Les juro que me voy a volver renegado si no contestan! Ok no XDDDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD. No se olviden de recomendarlo a sus amigos, uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se comenzara la legendaria lucha de Naruto y Kakashi versus los cien bandidos ninja, ¡Fuck YEAH!**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Cruz. C. gonzalez: realmente me alegra que te este gustando el fic, y tienes razón D. Gray-Man es genial, lástima que la autora no lo haya continuado porque me encanto el anime. Hubieron partes que me hicieron llorar ;w; como cuando lala muere, o como cuando Krory CASI muere, ojala también te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Tienes razón XDDDD, ojala te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: que bueno que te gusto el cap, gracias por leer el fic, pues aquí hubo un poco mas de NaruHina, no fue mucho, pero igual hubo, lo de la personalidad de Hinata pues me tuve que inventar varias cosas para que fuera así, pero próximamente va a ser un poco mas decidida. Respecto a lo del Oneshot, pues… ¡NO LE PEGASTE! Lo siento XDDDD. Saludos.**

**MariiDii: Por fin a todos se les aclraro la duda de por qué fue que Naruto se largo, ahora solo falta saber como entro en Akatsuki, muajajajaja XDDDD. Sobre lo de Shion y Naruto no te prometo nada, eso depende de cómo evolucione la historia. Pero te aseguro que ninguno se espera lo que va a suceder cuando lo cuente XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: pues bueno, la verdad yo creía que cada mangekyou habilidades diferentes y que la unioca que compartían era el Susano, porque Itachi es el único que usa el amaterasu o el Tsukiyomi. Sobre lo del Kamui, pues como dije si no mal recuerdo fue Itachi quien dijo que otros usuarios del mangekyo podían acceder a el pero no dijo como. El izanami al igual qu el izanagi lo puede hacer cualquier Uchiha o usuario del Sharingan que conozca la técnica, esas son independientes y pueden ser usadas por cada mangekyou. En fin, dejando los debates de lado ojala te guste el cap, les voy a dejar un spoiler, Naruto va a tener Susano, y ni se imaginan como lo va a conseguir XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Goku ssj94: me alegra que leas mi historia, y si, las cosas van a ser como en el manga, solo que con varios cambios para que la historia no sea monótona, van a haber varias cosas que van a cambiar y ni se las esperan XDDDD. Y tampoco le pegaste, te quedas sin Oneshot XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Carlo Uzumaki: jajajaja XDDDD, no te preocupes, puedes seguir leyendo XD. Pues la verdad no podía imaginar a Minato y a Kushina maltratando a Naruto, por lo que mejor lo puse como un niño falto de atención. Como viste no eran grandes cosas, pero cuando es diario la situación poco a poco va afectándolo, y más siendo un niño de seis años. Si quieres poner a Menma similar que como Naruto pues puedes hacerlo, ni que yo fuera el único que puede hacer malos a los personajes XDDDD, luego me doy una pasada y te dejo tu review con mi opinión. El otro día mire tu fic pero por falta de tiempo no pude leerlo. Tampoco le pegaste al adversario de Naruto, tú también te quedas sin Oneshot XDDDD. Respecto a lo de Itachi pues si, si va a tener la misma historia. Saludos.**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-chan: me alegra que te gustara. Pero tu no adivinaste por lo que te quedas sin Oneshot XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Sabbath9997: me alegra que te gustara el cap, hijo mío XD, Naruto va a seguir siendo "malo" hasta que se acabe la historia, en ningún momento se va a pasar al bando de los buenos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Solo espérense a cuando este fic llegue a shippuden para que vean lo que es un fic cabron y con giros de la trama que nadie se esperaba, además de que nadie se espera el giro que va a tener en esta parte XDDDDDD. Saludos**

**Son Of Time: ¡Lo sabia! Ese nombre solo podía ponérselo alguien que jugó al Ocarina Of Time XD. Seeeeh no quise hacer a Kushina y Minato tan desgraciados tan de gratis, me gusto mas que solo lo descuidaran de a poco y cada vez mas hasta que terminara siendo un fantasma en sus vidas. Respecto a tus posibles resultados, te aseguro que nada de lo que pienses va a suceder XDDDDD, este fic es altamente impredecible porque no sigue ninguno de los clichés a los que están acostumbrados y tiene más secretos de los que creen, ¡jamás adivinaran lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo! MUAJAJAJAJA XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: Tu perseverancia solo es superada por tu carisma XDDDDD. Aceptalo viejo, no te voy a responder un carajo XDDDDD, pero puedes preguntar igual. Por cierto, ¡TAMPOCO ADIVINASTE! ¡TE QUEDAS SIN ONESHOT! Yno me subestimes, mi imaginación es mas grande que el relleno de anruto XDDDDDDDD. ¿Naruto x FemOrochimaru? Pffff, novato XDDDDD, yo podría hacer un Naruto x Nekobaa si quisiera XDDDD, pero mejor no jeje. Por cierto ojala que a ese cabron de Inner le laven el cerebro en el lago Laogai XDDDDDDD. Ojala te guste el cap, saludos.**

**Itachi-ZX: que bueno que te gustara lo comico del cap 6, en este también puse algunas escenas cómicas con Kakashi y Kurenai. Saludos.**

**Pues ueno, se despide Payaso Coronado.**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	12. Chapter 12: Pelea a Muerte

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 12: **Lucha a muerte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

**Recomendación: lean la historia mientras escuchan la canción Courtesy Call de Thousand Foot Krutch o también I Will not bow de breaking benjamin**

― ¡Mátenlos! ― ordeno el que parecía el líder de los ninjas los cuales se lanzaron a atacar a Kakashi y Naruto.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, activo su lanza de tierra y le lanzo a darles de puñetazos y patadas a los bandidos usando su asombrosa velocidad y sin matarlos, pues lo último que quería era repetir lo del ida anterior. Uno de ellos intento pegarle por el lado con un mazo de metal en la cabeza pero Naruto paro el golpe, se agacho y luego salto con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la quijada mandándolo a volar llevándose a varios tipos con él. Naruto tomó el mazo de metal y comenzó a golpear a los ninjas con él para terminar más rápido pues el mazo era más duro y grande que su brazo y como estaba limitado no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a gastar chakra a lo loco. Mientras tanto Kakashi usaba técnicas de tierra haciendo todo lo que podía para que no se acercaran a la casa, incluso invoco a sus perros ninja los cuales mordían a los bandidos para alejarlos, las cosas iban bien hasta que ellos decidieron comenzar a usar sus propias técnicas. Naruto seguía golpeando más bandidos pero no parecían terminarse, aun usando su velocidad y el mazo de metal las cosas se ponían difíciles pues mientras ellos peleaban con algunos de ellos, otros trataban de entrar a la casa para matar a Tazuna y abusar de Tsunami por lo que no podían rendirse.

― ¡Son demasiados! ― gritó Kakashi al ver que no podían darse abasto para pararlos. En momentos como ese deseo no haber usado el Sharingan en la pelea contra Zabuza pues de no haber sido así podría haber hecho más.

Justo cuando uno de los bandidos iba a golpear a Kakashi aprovechando su distracción, Naruto apareció detrás y lo mando a volar con una patada rompiéndole el cráneo en el proceso y luego se puso a trazar sellos― ¡Elemento tierra: Sepultura! ― gritó el rubio y la tierra bajo los criminales comenzó a moverse brutalmente y se resquebrajo formando enormes grietas haciendo que varios cayeran dentro para luego cerrarse matándolos en el acto. Kakashi vio con horror y molestia como Naruto sepultaba a varios de los shinobi y el solo se encogió de hombros, después de todo era matar o morir y entre que murieran ellos o los bandidos, mejor los bandidos.

Los bandidos comenzaron a temer pero aun así no se amedrentaron y siguieron al ataque. Algunos mas volvieron a intentar entrar en la casa pero Naruto lanzo el mazo y este los golpeo dejándolos medio muertos por el impacto.

Naruto usaba su velocidad para esquivar sus golpes y contraatacar cuando lo necesitaba mientras que Kakashi solo se concentraba en mantener sus invocaciones. Uno de los bandidos trató de cortar a Kakashi con su katana aprovechando que Naruto estaba distraído azotando a algunos criminales contra el suelo a punta de patadas.

― ¡Maldición! ― gritó el jounin al ver que iban a rebanarle la cabeza. Pero algo mando a volar al bandido quien se estrelló contra otros malvivientes que estaban descuidados.

― Debería tener más cuidado, Kakashi-san― dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa a lo que Akamaru ladro contento.

― Muchas gracias Kiba― contesto Kakashi feliz de no haber muerto, ahora se sentía un poco arrepentido de haberle jugado aquella broma al Inuzuka. Más ninjas enemigos se abalanzaron contra ellos pero cayeron al suelo dormidos gracias a las habilidades de Kurenai.

― Deberías entrar a la casa Hatake― hablo la pelinegra con tono burlón haciendo rabiar a Kakashi quien solo asintió y entro a la casa pues como dicen "mucho ayuda el que no estorba" y en esos momentos el estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba.

…

Dentro de la casa Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari estaban abrazados esperando a que todo para, cada tanto el viejo se asomaba a la ventana y lo único que veía era a Naruto pelear ferozmente contra los bandidos siendo asistido por Kakashi hasta que por fin llegaron los otros a ayudar.

― ¿Están bien? ― entró preguntando el jounin.

― ¡Estamos bien! ― se apresuró a contestar Tazuna y lo ayudo a sentarse pues se veía que estaba exhausto por la pelea.

― ¿Crees que puedan ganar? ―preguntó dudoso Tazuna a lo que Kakashi solo sonrió.

― Con ellos de nuestra parte no podemos perder― respondió el peliplata pues en esos momentos todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en Naruto y en Kurenai, además de los genin, cien bandidos no eran nada para ellos.

― Espero que tengas razón― murmuro el viejo muy preocupado.

― ¡Ellos van a morir, nadie puede contra Gato! ― gritó Inari entre lágrimas pues tenía miedo de que lastimaran a su madre y a su abuelo como hicieron con su papa.

― Tienes que aprender a confiar más en la gente― dijo Kakashi antes de quedar inmóvil en el sillón pues estaba demasiado exhausto como para seguir consciente.

― ¡Kakashi-san! ― chilló asustada Tsunami pero Tazuna la tranquilizó diciéndole que Kakashi solo estaba exhausto.

…

Los demás por fin habían llegado y las cosas parecían ir mejor.

Hinata nada mas llego activo su Byakugan y comenzó a pelear con unos cuantos criminales que se abalanzaron contra ella. Uno de ellos aprovecho que estaba golpeando a un compañero y le lanzo una guadaña pero Hinata solo la esquivo dando de lleno a otro bandido. Las cosas para la ojiperla no estaban tan bien como sus compañeros pues Menma se defendía con sus jutsus de tierra y algunos de agua mientras que Kiba con su Gatsuga atacaba desde muchas direcciones encargándose de muchos al mismo tiempo. Shino por su parte utilizaba sus insectos además de algo de taijutsu asegurándose de romperles los brazos a los ninjas enemigos para que estos no se volvieran a levantar. Sasuke activo su Sharingan y solo atacaba a quienes lo atacaban pues ese conflicto ni siquiera le importaba, pero de todos modos no podía dejar que el dobe de Naruto quedara mejor que él por lo que también fue a ayudar en algo. Sakura por su parte se subió a los arboles y desde ahí lanzaba varios sellos explosivos para darles algo de apoyo a sus compañeros y no seguir quedando como una inútil. Menma se unió a Naruto en la golpiza a los criminales y entre ambos comenzaron a diezmarlos aun mas rápido.

Naruto se lanzo a darle una patada giratoria a un bandido directo al rostro pero este se agacho y pudo esquivarla solo para toparse con un puñetazo ascendente de Menma mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. Una de las pocas kunoichis enemigas quiso matar a Menma con un kunai pero Naruto se apoyó con las manos en la espalda de su hermano y pateó hacia atrás con todas sus parando el kunai y casi rompiéndole el brazo a la mujer. Menma que aun seguía en el suelo aprovecho y dio una patada giratoria sacando de balance a la kunoichi cosa que fue aprovechada por Naruto quien en rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire y haciendo que quedara inconsciente por el impacto.

Menma sonrió feliz al ver como él y su hermano podían luchar tan bien en equipo― ¡Nadie puede con los hermanos Namikaze! ― dijo feliz el rubio menor pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Naruto quien solo bufo y se lo quito de encima pues aun no era tiempo de celebrar. Menma lejos de entristecerse se alegro de que su hermano no negara su apellido, aunque solo fuera por estar en la pelea.

― ¡Mátenlos a todos de una maldita vez! ― ordenó el líder de la pandilla quien ya estaba harto de ver a sus subordinados caer por unos simples genin. Ante esa orden varios ninjas saltaron mientras trazaban sellos de manos y comenzaron a lanzar ataques sincronizados de varios elementos para ver si podían acabar con los ninjas de Konoha.

― ¡Haz algo Menma! ― ordenó Kurenai al ver la gran cantidad de ataques dirigirse hacia ellos. Pero el rubio estaba un paso adelante y ya estaba terminando de trazar sus sellos.

― ¡Elemento tierra: Cúpula de Tierra! ― dijo el ojiazul menor y la tierra comenzó a moverse y a formar un gran domo hecho de tierra, el problema era que no era lo suficientemente rápido y los ataques enemigo venían muy aprisa.

― ¡Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego! ― gritó Naruto quien había amasado una gran cantidad de chakra y lanzaba una gran llamarada formando un enorme muro hecho de fuego parando las técnicas enemigas y de paso calcinando hasta los huesos a los ninjas enemigos que solo cayeron al suelo sin vida.

― ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ― preguntó horrorizado Menma pues Naruto nuevamente estaba asesinando personas, aunque fueran sucios criminales.

― Entre que mueran ellos o nosotros, prefiero que mueran ellos, confórmate con saber que no sufrieron… mucho― contesto el rubio mayor encogiéndose de hombros. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Kurenai es que Naruto se refería a ellos como grupo y no solo a sí mismo, quizás podría tener una pequeña oportunidad para cambiar, aunque nadie podía estar seguro de ello.

― No lo apruebo, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho por el momento― dijo Menma aún molesto por lo de Naruto que bien pudo haber usado una técnica de agua en vez de una de fuego, aunque no podía negar que ese ataque fue realmente sorprendente.

― (¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!) ― preguntó asombrado Sasuke pues su mejor bola de fuego nunca podría haber siquiera llegado a igualar el gran muro de llamas que Naruto creó en unos cuantos segundos. Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Naruto tenía un buen rato reuniendo su chakra para poder usarlo en un momento como ese.

― Deja de molestarte y solo mantén tu técnica activada para que nadie de adentro salga herido― ordenó Naruto a Menma pues los bandidos parecían no terminarse y cada vez estaban usando mas tecinas. Eso le pareció muy raro pues al principio solo eran unos cien, a lo mucho ciento diez, pero ahora seguían y seguían llegando como si no tuvieran fin y el cada vez estaba más cansado por culpa de los sellos supresores.

― A la orden jefe― respondió sarcástico Menma quien no aprobaba los métodos de Naruto pero en esos momentos tampoco se podía cuestionar que era una forma más fácil de deshacerse de ellos, de todos modos le parecía macabro el matarlos a sangre fría como lo hacía Naruto. No dijo nada más y se concentro en mantener su técnica mientras les daba soporte con algunas de sus técnicas de tierra y algunas de agua.

Hinata y Shino se encontraban de espaldas y rodeados por una gran cantidad de maleantes quienes los atacaban sin darles un descanso. Shino paro un golpe de uno de los bandidos pero se descuido y otro aprovecho para intentar empalarlo con su espada, pero su ataque fue desviado por Hinata que con un suave pero firme movimiento desvió su mano hacia abajo haciendo que se desequilibrara y comenzara a caer, pero antes de que cayera Shino lo golpeo directo en el rostro y lo lanzó lejos dejándolo inconsciente.

― Has mejorado― comento Shino con su habitual tono inmutable.

― Es gracias a Naruto-kun― agregó dejando sorprendido a Shino.

― ¿En solo dos horas y media subiste tu nivel? ― preguntó incrédulo el Aburame.

― Es un buen maestro― respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa y una expresión seria, si bien no era mucho lo que habían entrenado, Naruto le había enseñado algunos movimientos que le servirían tanto para defenderse como para atacar por lo que podría defenderse de una forma más eficiente y sin depender de sus compañeros.

― ¡Cuidado! ― gritó Shino agachando a Hinata pues por poco le vuelan la cabeza. Otro de esos malvivientes de lanzo contra ellos sujetando a Shino con una llave en los hombros lo cual lo mantuvo inmovilizado.

― ¡Discúlpame Shino-kun! ― chilló asustada Hinata al ver como tenían sujetado a su compañero. Para suerte de ambos Kiba llego al rescate junto con Akamaru golpeando al tipo por la espalda con toda su fuerza obligándolo a soltar a Shino quien aprovecho para sujetarlo de la camisa y tirarlo sobre otros tipos.

― Gracias― dijo en tono monótono el pelinegro.

― ¡No hay de que compañero! ― respondió el Inuzuka con entusiasmo, pero ni él ni Shino se dieron cuenta cuando una kunoichi enemiga se lanzo con kunai en mano para tratar de matar a Hinata quien por los nervios desactivo su Byakugan haciéndola presa fácil de un ataque por la espalda.

― ¡Hinata cuidado! ― gritó Kiba pero la peliazul no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y justo antes de que el kunai se encajara en su ojo izquierdo a solo milímetros, la kunoichi salió disparada en dirección contraria por un poderoso golpe y los demás bandidos que los rodeaban también salieron volando en dirección contraria.

― ¡No te distraigas! ― rugió Naruto cayendo al suelo pues de no haber sido por él Hinata hubiese perdido un ojo y posiblemente hubiese muerto.

― Lo siento― murmuro la ojiperla muy apenada, por un momento pensó que podría dejar de depender de sus compañeros, pero al parecer al final siempre seria la misma perdedora de siempre. Kiba iba a reclamarle a Naruto pero este se le adelanto.

― Los reclamos para después, por ahora hay que luchar ― dijo Naruto aterradoramente serio, mientras más bandidos aniquilaban muchos más llegaban, era como si no tuvieran fin.

…

Sasuke al igual que los otros estaba muy cansado, si bien él podía soportar muy bien el mantener el Sharingan activado durante tanto tiempo, el hacerlo durante un tiempo excesivo podría dejarle muy agotado, cosa que ya estaba experimentando. Si bien en un principio las cosas eran fáciles, luego comenzaron a llegar muchos más bandidos los cuales eran más fuertes que los anteriores y se le dificultaba mucho el defenderse.

― ¡¿Es que nunca se acaban?! ― se preguntó furioso al ver que a lo lejos llegaban cuando menos otros veinte ninjas de refuerzo.

― ¡Auxilio, Sasuke-kun! ― gritó Sakura siendo sujetada por un enorme y obeso sujeto que la miraba con una cara de lujuria imaginando lo que haría con ese premio que se encontró mientras saltaba por los arboles para llegar al campo de batalla.

― Estás algo plana, pero así me gustan más― decía ese asqueroso tipo sujetando a Sakura por las muñecas con mucha fuerza casi rompiéndoselas mientras caminaba hacia un lugar más privado para poder abusar de ella con tranquilidad.

― ¡NOOO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ― gritaba horrorizada la pelirosa mientras se movía violentamente intentando infructuosamente alcanzarle el rostro de una patada.

Menma a lo lejos vio lo que le pasaba a Sakura y de cómo Sasuke no podía ir a ayudarle, supo lo que iba a suceder con ella si no la salvaba y de pronto varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Recuerdos de una linda muchacha pelirroja de unos dieciséis años quien estaba tirada en el piso en medio de un bosque, toda golpeada y con su ropa desgarrada, su entrepierna sangraba y de ella salía una gran cantidad de un liquido blanco y espeso, alrededor de ella habían varios tipos que se reían con malicia mientras ella lloraba amargamente y él solo estaba tendido en el suelo lleno de cortes y sangrando mientras la furia corrompía su mente y se apoderaba de su ser poco a poco hasta levantarse y dejarse llevar por ese instinto salvaje que demandaba la sangre de esos miserables para poder parar, y así lo hizo. Mutiló salvajemente a esos tipos hasta que quedaron reducidos a un montón de pedazos de los cuales ya no se podía reconocer nada, el suelo termino lleno de sangre y vísceras al igual que los troncos de los árboles y aquella seguía llorando mientras seguía tirada en el piso. Menma al recordar eso sintió como su mente volvía a nublarse y su sed de sangre aumentaba a niveles que jamás creyó posibles, sin que él lo supiera lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y a cubrirse de un denso chakra rojizo, sus bigotes se fueron acentuando y sus ojos pasaron de su típico color azulado a un color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada además de que sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras. Con la convicción de que algo como lo que vio aquella vez no se repitiera, Menma se propulso con un poderoso salto hacia donde estaba aquel miserable llevándose a Sakura a quien sabe dónde.

― Vas a divertirme mucho, pequeña― decía aquel tipo con malicia. Sakura iba a gritar nuevamente pero de pronto ese sujeto fue lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza brutal soltándola en el acto y cayendo ella al suelo mientras él se perdía en el bosque y se iba destrozando más con cada árbol que golpeaba en el camino hasta caer sin vida y hecho pedazos.

― ¡¿Pero qué…?! ― Sakura se preguntaba que era aquello que lo había lanzado lejos y al voltear a ver miro a un realmente furioso Menma quien tenía una expresión homicida y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, además sus bigotes que antes le hacían ver más guapo ahora le daban un toque horrendo dejándolo como si fuera una especie de bestia salvaje. Lo más perturbador para la joven pelirosa fue ver aquel manto rojo que cubría por completo el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo quien parecía loco.

― ¡Mocoso maldito! ― gritó un ninja enemigo al ver como uno de sus compañeros salió disparado por aquel mocos por lo que se lanzó a atacarlo para mostrarle algo de respeto, desgraciadamente para él quedo petrificado al ver los ojos del chico, unos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada cual demonio, el cual parecía demandar sangre para calmarse.

Menma al ver que una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre él se lanzó a atacar a quien tuviera enfrente sin mediar palabra y de forma grotesca destrozaba a los bandidos con sus garras o les rompía los huesos con poderosos puñetazos y patadas. Espadas, mazos, tecnicas, lo que fuera con lo que atacaran, Menma lo rompía de un golpe y procedía a descuartizar al agresor mientras lanzaba fuertes rugidos que les helaba la sangre, pronto los mercenarios comenzaron a ser diezmados y dejaron de centrar su atención en los otros para lanzarse a atacar a Menma pues se había convertido en el ser más peligroso en el lugar y debían eliminarlo lo más rápido posible.

Los demás también pudieron notar la enorme sed de sangre que provenía de Menma y su primera reacción fue pensar que el sello se había rotó, incluso Kakashi despertó de su inconsciencia al sentir aquel basto poder que amenazaba con matarlos a todos si no lo detenían pronto. El jounin peliplateado salió a la puerta con ayuda de Tazuna y sus muletas para encontrarse con el horrendo espectáculo de Menma fuera de control destrozando a todo el que se le ponía enfrente sin el más mínimo remordimiento. De más está decir que Kakashi quedo horrorizado con lo que vio, ni en mil años se esperaría que Menma fuera así de sanguinario, pero no era su culpa sino de ese oscuro poder que había sido sellado dentro de él desde su nacimiento, Kakashi no tenía ni idea de que hacer pues en su estado poco o nada podría ayudar a calmarlo. Kurenai al igual que su colega estaba horrorizada con lo que veía, siempre considero a Menma alguien muy tranquilo el cual utilizaba la violencia como último recurso, pero ahí estaba ahora, descuartizando a todo el que se le ponía enfrente. Los genin por su lado estaban congelados en su sitio, jamás habían sentido semejante sensación de odio en el aire, era tan horrible que hasta respirar dolía, pero la más afectada fue Sakura pues se sentía culpable de que Menma estuviera en ese frenesí sangriento. Sasuke por su parte estaba aterrado y maravillado con lo que veía, Menma sin duda era poderoso y Sasuke quería saber a toda costa como obtener un poder así, el poder de destruir con un simple golpe a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, él pensó que si obtenía un poder así ni Itachi ni el propio Hokage podrían hacerle frente por lo que al llegar a la villa se dedicaría a investigar cual era la fuente del poder de su compañero.

Naruto al ver a Menma fuera de control reacciono e intento pararlo pero algunos criminales se habían ido a pelear con él por l que no podría parar a su hermanito hasta que no luchara con todos. Naruto luchó con varios ninjas hasta que se harto de no poder enfrentarlos a todos, rápidamente pensó en algo y se mordió el pulgar para luego comenzó a trazar sellos ― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ― gritó el rubio poniendo la mano en el suelo y se creó una enorme nube de humo de la cual salió una enorme parvada de cuervos los cuales comenzaron a atacar a los bandidos y matando al varios con sus afilados picos y garras. Naruto aprovecho que los cuervos entretenían a los ninjas y se fue a parar a Menma pues si las cosas seguían así tendría que matarlo y su misión fallaría.

― ¡Menma, cálmate! ― gritó Naruto poniéndose frente a él en un intento por que se detuviera, sin embargo Menma trato de atacarlo a lo que Naruto saltó hacia atrás para evitar que le rebanaran el cuello.

― ¡Naruto quítate de su camino! ― ordenó Kakashi al ver que Menma no podía ser parado.

― ¡Cállate y mejor libera mis sellos! ― rugió el rubio mayor pues con el nivel de chakra que tenía en ese momento Menma lo mataría sin problemas.

― ¡Está bien! ― acepto Kakashi haciendo los sellos correspondientes que anulaban los sellos supresores― ¡Tienen un setenta por ciento de tu chakra! ― avisó a lo que Naruto lo miró fastidiado por eso.

― ¡¿Por qué no el cien por ciento?! ― se quejo Naruto esquivando otro zarpazo de Menma quien al parecer se había propuesto acabar con él.

― ¡No puedo liberarlo todo de golpe! ― dijo el jounin― ¡Solo se puede de veinte a veinticinco por ciento cada diez minutos! ― advirtió haciendo que Naruto maldijera su suerte y a Minato por ese mecanismo de seguridad tan estúpido.

Naruto se había dedicado a esquivar los ataques de Menma esperando su oportunidad de darle un golpe.

― ¡Menma detente! ― decía el rubio mayor tratando de calmar al otro rubio pero este ni caso le hacía.

― ¡GRRROAAAAAR! ― rugió en Jinchuuriki lanzando otro mortal zarpazo que Naruto apenas esquivo mientras activaba la lanza de tierra en su brazo derecho preparándose para darle un golpe.

― ¡EH DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS! ― gritó furioso Naruto dándole un golpe con toda su fuerza directo en el estomago mandando a volar a Menma y haciendo que se golpeara varias veces contra el suelo antes de quedar inmóvil, pero lejos de pararlo, lo único que hizo fue ponerlo aun más rabioso y nada más levantarse se lanzo hacia su hermano a una velocidad impresionante, incluso para Naruto regresándole el golpe directamente en el pecho. Ahora era Naruto quien salió volando hasta estrellarse directo contra un árbol haciendo que este se rompiera.

― ¡Naruto! ― gritaron todos espantados al ver como el ojiazul mayor salía volando y rompiendo un árbol por el impacto. Hinata sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver como Naruto se levantaba lentamente y se sacudía el polvo.

Naruto ahora sí que estaba furioso, de no haber usado la lanza de tierra seguramente hubiese muerto desgarrado, por más enojado que estuviera Menma no iba a permitir que siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera e iba a pararlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que luego se fuera a arrepentir.

― ¡No se metan! ― ordenó y sin perder tiempo Naruto volvió a activar su lanza de tierra endureciéndola al máximo, tanto así que ahora no debería temer los golpes de Menma, pero por otro lado debería de apresurarse pues ese jutsu gastaba mucho chakra y podría morir descuartizado por Menma si se debilitaba. Naruto se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Menma para darle un golpe en el rostro que el menor ni siquiera se molesto en parar, en cambio, trató de golpear a Naruto en el costado pero este lo paro con la mano desnuda y dio un salto para después darle una patada ascendente al rubio menor quien salió disparado hacia arriba. Antes de caer, Menma reacciono y cayó de pie para luego lanzarse nuevamente con el fin de embestir a Naruto, pero la parvada de cuervos que Naruto había invocado se lanzaron contra Menma para nublarle el campo de visión cosa que Naruto aprovecho para golpear a Menma justo en la mejilla, pero antes de que saliera volando lo sujeto por el brazo izquierdo y lo acerco para comenzar a hacerle un combo de golpes con el de debilitarlo pero al parecer Menma era más resistente de lo que parecía y de un rápido movimiento sujeto a Naruto del cuello comenzando a asfixiarlo. En ese momento Naruto sintió como la vida se le iba, si bien había enfrentado a oponentes mucho más difíciles que su hermanito, el cansancio y el agotamiento por chakra comenzaba a notarse, poco a poco su lanza de tierra comenzó a desactivarse y la piel de su brazo volvió a ser de color normal mientras se quedaba inconsciente. Incluso los cuervos que había invocado desaparecieron pues no podían seguir atacando si él se desmayaba.

Tanto los jounin como los genin se sintieron impotentes en ese momento pues sabían que si se acercaban, Menma podría matarlos como estaba haciendo con su propio hermano en ese momento. Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar al ver como Menma estrangulaba a Naruto sin pensar en lo que hacía, no pudo soportarlo más y sin pensarlo corrió a ayudar a ayudar a Naruto pues no quería que Menma lo matara, no a él, suficientes perdidas había tenido en su vida como para tener que seguir sufriendo algo así.

― ¡Puño Suave: Palma del Vacio! ― dijo la Hyuga lanzando un ataque cargado de chakra a escaso medio metro de Menma lo cual hizo que el Namikaze soltara a Naruto y saliera volando unos tres o cuatro metros. Hinata no perdió tiempo y reviso a Naruto, afortunadamente estaba a salvo pero casi se había quedado inconsciente.

― To…nta a…lejate ― ordenó Naruto al ver a Hinata a su lado llorando de alegría al ver que estaba bien.

― ¡No pienso dejar que Menma-kun te haga daño! ― dijo Hinata con una mirada decidida, jamás se perdonaría si Naruto moría por su debilidad y lo único que podía hacer era entretener a Menma hasta que él se recuperara― Recupérate pronto― fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a pelear contra un aun mas enfurecido Menma quien deseaba matarla en ese momento.

Para evitar embestidas a toda velocidad Hinata corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y volvió a usar su Palma del Vacio, pero con ambas manos dejando a Menma nuevamente en el suelo por el golpe, si bien sus ataques no parecían hacer gran daño, lo que quería era hacer tiempo para que Naruto se recuperara y pudiera enfrentarlo él mismo pues Hinata bien conocía sus límites y sabia que no podría ganarle a Menma.

El rubio menor se paro rápidamente y comenzó a atacar a Hinata a base de zarpazos los cuales por poco y l daban, pero gracias a ese pequeño entrenamiento con Naruto pudo desviar algunos de los golpes de Menma los cuales ardían como el infierno pues la densa capa rojiza de chakra que lo cubría quemaba sus manos al contacto. Ante la asombrada mirada de todos, Hinata continuó luchando contra Menma dando una espectacular demostración de coraje y valentía a la par de su habilidad. Pero no lo bueno dura y Hinata comenzaba a cansarse cada vez mas hasta que sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lentos hasta que Menma por poco y la alcanzo un par de veces. Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás para hacer algo de distancia y aprovecho para descansar un poco, a simple vista se podía notar el cansancio por el que estaba pasado, además estaba muy transpirada y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, pronto se desmayaría por agotamiento de chakra, ella y los demás lo sabían.

Naruto durante los cerca de diez minutos que Hinata había estado distrayendo a Menma aprovecho para recuperarse un poco pues realmente estaba algo herido por los golpes de Menma, en esos momentos se encontraba curando su cuerpo con algo de ninjutsu medico básico por lo que tardaría un poco más de lo esperado.

― (Debo darle más tiempo a Naruto-kun) ― pensó la ojiperla viendo como Naruto comenzaba a sanar su cuerpo, no podía estar segura de cuanto más duraría pero haría lo posible para que al menos el pudiera recuperarse y detener a Menma de una buena vez. En esos momento Hinata esquivaba como podía los golpes de Menma que comenzaban a lastimarla.

Kurenai, Shino y Kiba no aguantaron mas el verla así y corrieron a ayudarla mientras Sasuke y Sakura se quedaban atrás temblando del miedo. Kiba uso su Gatsuga combinado con Akamaru y se lanzaron contra Menma quien los mando a volar con una rápida patada, Shino por otro lado mando a varios de sus insectos para que drenaran el chakra del rubio pero estos se desintegraban al contacto con esa capa rojiza que lo cubría. Kurenai por su parte trató de meterlo en un genjutsu pero no funciono, haciendo que se preguntara si Menma era realmente humano pues en esos momentos estaba en el mismo rango que un verdadero monstruo.

Unos minutos después de que el equipo de Kurenai fuera a ayudar a Hinata estaban todos tirados en el piso inconscientes a excepción de Hinata quien aún seguía peleando, en ese momento trató de esquivar un golpe de Menma pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo y al igual que con Naruto comenzó a estrangularla con mucha fuerza mientras el chakra rojo comenzaba a quemarle la piel lo cual lo hacía más doloroso. Justo cuando pensó que al fin moriría… Menma salió disparado hacia atrás mientras ella caía al suelo pero afortunadamente fue atrapada por Naruto quien había cambiado su aspecto, ahora su piel era totalmente negra, incluso su cabello y sus ojos eran negros. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Hinata darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba usando su técnica de lanza de tierra en todo el cuerpo. Mientras tanto Naruto solo deposito a Hinata suavemente en el suelo y volteo a ver muy furioso a Menma, esta vez se ganaría un buen castigo por lastimar a su alumna.

― ¡GRRROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ― volvió a rugir el rubio menor y cuando iba a embestir a Naruto, este se le adelanto y lo golpeo primero con un poderoso rodillazo aéreo que luego se convirtió en una patada ascendente mandando al rubio menor al aire, Naruto dio un rápido salto y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Menma regresándolo al suelo recibiéndolo con un rodillazo en la quijada mientras que unía sus manos y le daba otro poderoso golpe en la cabeza para tratar de dejarlo inconsciente, si bien alguien normal hubiese muerto en ese momento, Menma era un Jinchuuriki y eso le concedía una resistencia brutal por lo que no había temor de romperle el cráneo. Menma no se quedo atrás, justo cuando toco el suelo, comenzó a golpear a Naruto a lo que él respondió a los golpes y ambos hermanos comenzaron a darse de golpes que provocaban poderosas ondas de choque. Al final Naruto salto hacia atrás dejando a Menma lanzando puñetazos y concentrando todo el chakra que le quedaba preparó su último ataque. Menma cegado por su rabia iba a embestir nuevamente a Naruto pero él se adelanto nuevamente solo que ahora lo pateo hacia arriba, cuando Menma ya estaba a varios metros en el aire Naruto dio un monstruoso salto y comenzó a golpear nuevamente a Menma quien no podía defenderse, pronto la capa de chakra que lo cubría comenzó a desaparecer pero Naruto no se confió y le dio unos golpes más para terminar dando un par de vueltas y darle una poderosa patada que hizo que Menma se estrellara dolorosamente contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter de quince metros de diámetro, era una suerte que la casa hubiese estado alejada pues sino la hubiesen destruido con todos dentro. En al cráter se podía apreciar a un inconsciente Menma quien ahora dormía tranquilamente mientras Naruto caía pesadamente al suelo con un agotamiento mortal.

Desgraciadamente para Naruto las cosas no habían terminado, a lo lejos sintió una presencia increíblemente poderosa que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía e iba a por él.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Aviso**

**Pronto voy a publicar una nueva historia― porque borre otra― que va a ser quizás mi obra mestra, posiblemente la publique mañana o pasado así que estén pendientes porque va a ser una historia de lo mas original que nadie se espera.**

**Espero les haya gustado, al principio me quedo del asco pero luego lo corregí y creo que me quedo mas aceptable. Si no fue de su agrado lo siento mucho, pero es que lo de narrar peleas no se me da muy bien, la comedia por otra parte, ese si es mi elemento. De todos modos son libres de dejar sus comentarios respecto al cap, lo que les gusto y lo que no les gusto para tenerlo en cuenta. Se que eran cien bandidos, pero la verdad no me resistí a darles refuerzos XDDDD. Además en este cap pudimos ver algo del pasado de Menma después de que Naruto se fuera de la aldea ¿Creyeron que solo por ser hijo del Hokage todo iba a ser color de rosa? ¡Ingenuos! Y ahora lo importante ¿Quién seria esa muchacha pelirroja? ¡Hagan sus apuestas señores! Quien adivine se lleva un Oneshot XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD. No se olviden de recomendarlo a sus amigos, uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se comenzara otra legendaria lucha contra la entidad misteriosa que va tras Naruto y se revelara otra pequeña parte de su pasado, aunque sin flashback, pero en dos capítulos se va a descubrir cómo fue que Naruto fue a dar a Akatsuki.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sabbath1997: Hijo mioXDDDD, ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles, pero no te preocupes que Bolt y Himawari ¡nacen porque nacen! Y si, esa Kurenai es una metiche XDDDD, pero ella ya es de Asuma XDD. Hasta pronto hijo XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Eso es algo que solo yo sé XDDDDD, no te confíes, que mis fics no son para nada predecibles XDDD. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: créeme cuando te digo que nadie se espera lo que va a pasar mas adelante en los exámenes chuunin. Además Naruto va a tener ese Susano completo ¡Nada de cosas a medias! Además van a quedar sorprendidos de la forma final que le voy a dar a su Susano. Nadie se lo espera y ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: pues eso es algo muy informativo, después de todo ese Susano ¡lo tiene porque lo tiene! Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Metalero-7896: me alegra que te gustara mi historia, ojala te guste este cap, pues las ideas nunca vienen mal ¡OJO! No es falta de imaginación porque eso me sobra XDDD, modestia aparte jejeje. Pero bueno, ¡OTRA VEZ LO CORTE EN LA MEJOR PARTEEEE! XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Carlo Uzumaki: pues lastima por ti, ojala te haya gustado este cap donde se vio algo mas de NaruHina, que como siempre no es nada explicito XDDD. Y pues lo del otro ojo de Shisui pues va a ser algo que nadie se espera XDDD. Lo de Orochimaru, me lo reservo por no gustarte mi flashback XDDDD. Maldita sea, esos fandibs aun no subtitulan la maldita película y yo con ganas de verla ;w; y porque chingados no se cargaron a Sasuke y a Sai, esos no son tan importantes ¡Kishimoto Cabron! Saludos.**

**MariiDii: jejejeje lastima, que bueno que te gustara el cap y ojala te guste este también. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: Pues que bueno que te gustara, cuando vuelvan a Konoha van a haber mas momentos como ese XDDD, por ahora no porque el fic va a entrar en una etapa mas seria donde algunas cosas del pasado de Naruto se van a revelar. Que lastima, pero es que ustedes no son nada originales, todo el mundo decía los que eran mas obvios XDDD y ya saben que en mis fics nunca pasa lo mas obvio XDDD. Nos vemos en la próxima Alessia-chwan XD. Saludos.**

**Son Of Time: que bueno que te gustara colega, ojala también te gustara este cap también. En el próximo cap se viene otro enfrentamiento y en dos caps se viene otro recuerdo de Naruto y al fin se va a revelar quien fue el Akatsuki que lo encontró, no la van a adivinar XDDD. Pues el momento NaruHina va a ser algo lento y tranquilo, como de costumbre. Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Lector Shenlong: que bueno que te gustara el cap y mis otras historias, y como de costumbre ¡NO TE VOY A RESPONDER UN CARAJO! XDDDDD. Y pues lo de los oneshots cualquier rato que tenga tiempo, pero seguro lo publico XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Saiyan444: Quee bueno que te gustara la historia, pues lo siento, Shisui no se puede, pero créeme que te gustara lo que va a pasar en dos caps mas. Y pues por amaru, creo que si la voy a integrar. Y no, el fic no es harem, lo siento y ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lagartija vs Cuervo

**Akatsuki, El Camino que Elegí**

**Capitulo 13: **Lagartija vs Cuervo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

**¡AVISO!**

**Lean este cap con la canción mas cabrona que se les ocurra, les recomiendo courtesy call, I will not bow o Just awake (Primer ending de hunterxhunter 2011) porque este cap promete más acción que los demás por lo que les recomiendo que descarguen alguna de esas canciones antes de leer XD.**

**¡Segundo Aviso!**

**Y EL GANADOR DEL ONESHOT SOBRE: ¿QUIÉN ERA LA PELIRROJA? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS.**

**R/= Lo diré hasta el final del cap.**

**Y sin más, aquí el cap:**

Desgraciadamente para Naruto las cosas no habían terminado, a lo lejos sintió una presencia increíblemente poderosa que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía e iba a por él.

Kakashi y el resto de su equipo no perdieron tiempo y se fueron a ver cómo estaban Menma y Naruto. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que Menma solo estaba inconsciente mientras que Naruto presentaba un agotamiento extremo, era un milagro que siguiera consciente, o vivo pues sus heridas eran graves y parecía no poder ni caminar.

― ¡Kakashi… toma a todos… y lárguense de aquí! ― pidió Naruto más muerto que vivo.

― ¡¿Qué dices Naruto?! ― exclamó el peliplata muy sorprendido.

Naruto trató de levantarse pero estaba bastante débil― ¡Solo… hazlo! ― gritó molesto viendo que no iban a hacerlo.

― ¿Por qué quiere que nos vayamos? ― preguntó confundida Sakura.

― Algo muy malo… se está acercando… váyanse ahora… o podrían… terminar muertos― esas palabras preocuparon a todos pues no sabían si Naruto estaba hablando en serio o solo estaba delirando. Lo peor es que ellos no se iban y aquella presencia seguía acercándose muy rápido.

― ¿A qué te refieres con algo muy malo? ― siguió preguntando el jounin sin entender un carajo.

Para cuando Kakashi preguntó ya era tarde, la tierra comenzó a temblar levemente asustando a los pocos que estaban conscientes y de un agujero salió un enorme hombre completamente calvo, como de dos metros y medio bastante musculoso que vestía una especie de túnica verde rasgada hasta las rodillas con una cuerda amarrada a su cintura que servía de cinturón. Lo perturbador de ese sujeto era que su piel era verdosa y parecía estar compuesta por escamas, además algunos tumores sobresalían de algunas partes de sus brazos los cuales cargaban una enorme espada de dos filos que media tanto como Kakashi, otra cosa que era desconcertante era que estaba completamente ciego pues en donde se supone que deberían estar sus ojos solo había una enorme cicatriz haciendo ver que era ciego.

― Al fin te encuentro, Unknown― dijo aquel hombre mostrando una macabra sonrisa, todos casi se murieron del asco al ver sus amarillos y afilados dientes mientras se relamía los labios con una larga y viperina lengua, el tipo era todo un monstruo.

― ¡Mierda! ― gritó frustrado Naruto al ver que ese monstruo lo había encontrado, y lo peor es que quería venganza.

― ¿Y ese quien rayos es? ― se preguntó una aterrada Sakura al ver semejante monstruo salir de la tierra.

― No lo sé― dijo Kakashi.

― ¿Y quién diablos es Unknown? ― preguntó un molesto Sasuke quien se sentía humillado y temeroso de ver a aquel gigante que se veía realmente atemorizante.

― ¡Ya lárguense… de aquí… si no quieren… terminar… muertos! ― decía el rubio jadeante.

― ¡No podemos dejarte aquí! ― exclamó el jounin, ni loco iba a dejar a uno de sus alumnos e hijo de su sensei solo con esa bestia.

― Parece que estuviste ocupado ¿Eh? ― dijo aquel enorme tipo clavando su espada y sentándose en el suelo como si esperara algo.

― ¡Primero dime quien es él! ― exigió Kakashi.

― Él es… Kogure… la lagartija… un criminal… rango S… me está buscando… a mi… si no se van… los matará― dijo el ojiazul con molestia pues aun cuando les dijo que se fueran seguían ahí― Él fue quien destruyó la aldea escondida en el sol― finalizó cada vez más cansado.

― Más razón para no dejarte solo― dijo serio el jounin ante esa revelación.

― Solo… libera… el cien por ciento… de mis sellos ¡por favor!― pidió Naruto a sabiendas de que la lucha que se avecinaba sería una de las más duras de su vida, la última vez que luchó con ese tipo una aldea entera fue destruida y apenas pudo dañarlo lo suficiente como para huir.

― ¡No entiendes que no puedo dejarte aquí tirado! ― gritó molesto Kakashi pues no dejaría a un miembro de su equipo a su suerte solo para salvar su pellejo.

― ¡Solo hazlo! ― gritó Naruto desesperado.

― Lárguense de aquí molestias, o me encargare de ustedes― comentó aburrido el sujeto identificado como Kogure mientras elevaba su chakra dejando atónito a Kakashi y haciendo que los que estaban inconscientes despertaran, con excepción de Menma.

― ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ― gritó Kurenai levantándose rápidamente del suelo mirando a todos lados y encontrándose con aquel sujeto que realmente la atemorizaba solo con su presencia.

― Sensei… ¿Qué diablos es esto? ― preguntó Kiba aun más aterrado que los demás.

Kakashi sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho hizo lo que Naruto le pidió y libero el sello que lo mantenía retenido haciendo que el rubio liberara todo su poder, ahora solo le quedaba rezar para que Naruto sobreviviera― Ya esta, solo espero que sobrevivas― dijo el jounin y procedió a llevarse a Menma y Hinata con ayuda de Sakura, Sasuke y Kurenai, además de Tazuna y Tsunami quienes lo ayudaron llevándose a Shino y Kiba.

― Debemos irnos lo más lejos posible― informó el jounin peliblanco con una mirada seria, algo le decía que lo que fuese a suceder ahí podría afectarlos si se quedaban a menos de dos kilómetros de ahí. Los demás no dijeron nada y solo asintieron dejando a Naruto ahí tirado… ahora era decisión del cielo si vivía o moría.

…

― ¿Cuánto más tardaras en recuperarte? ― preguntó Kogure.

― Dame un rato, llevo mucho tiempo con sellos supresores― respondió Naruto sentándose y poniéndose en posición de loto.

―Solo espero que uses todo tu poder como aquella vez― dijo recordando aquella vez que redujeron a pedazos la aldea del Sol y quedó ciego por culpa de ese mocoso, aunque eso no le importaba ahora, lo único que quería era matarlo y bañarse en su sangre.

― Una vez estén lo suficientemente lejos, en dos horas más o menos ― respondió Naruto como si hubiese sido una pregunta. En ese momento estaba muy tenso, pero tuvo que calmarse porque necesitaba mucha concentración para lo que estaba por hacer.

― Esta bien, te daré dos horas, pero ni un minuto más― dijo la lagartija acostándose en el suelo mientras sentía cómo el chakra de su oponente.

Dos horas después, Kakashi y los demás estaban bastante alejados, tanto que casi estaban en la frontera del país. Tanto Kakashi como Kurenai sentían aquellos poderosos chakras que pronto entrarían en confrontación y solo podían esperar que el sobreviviente fuera Naruto.

― ¡Sennin Mode! ― dijo el rubio alzando la voz y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, además sus parpados se colorearon de negro y en el centro de su frente apareció un circulo negro atravesando cuatro magatamas, dos apuntando hacia arriba y abajo y dos apuntando hacia los lados además Naruto fue cubierto por un largo manto negro que parecía hecho de oscuridad similar.

― Al fin estás listo; esto va a ser muy divertido― comentó el tipo poniéndose de pie y haciendo unos estiramientos para desentumirse.

― Sígueme, no quiero destruir la casa del viejo. Después de todo cuando te maté necesitare donde descansar―comentó el rubio muy serio y comenzó a alejarse lo más posible de la casa del viejo seguido de un muy emocionado Kogure hasta que llegaron a un norme claro en medio de bosque a unos cuatro kilómetros de la casa de Tazuna.

De pronto Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos para usar su mejor técnica defensiva― Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Acero― murmuró el rubio y su mano derecha comenzó a tomar un color plateado como si fuera de metal lo cual se extendió por todo su brazo. El modo sabio que Naruto estaba empleando era el sabio cuervo, un arte sabio conocido por mejorar fuertemente las habilidades del usuario en ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu además de otorgarle una mayor fuerza física y un manejo supremo del elemento viento, el estar en ese modo era la razón por la cual Naruto podía usar su lanza de acero pues en esos momentos estaba absorbiendo la energía de la naturaleza a su alrededor lo que potenciaba su chakra al máximo. La única desventaja era que no podría moverse por una semana luego de desactivarlo pues su cuerpo estaría en tan mal estado que si no moría, estaría un buen tiempo incapacitado.

Ambos estaban frente a frente sin mover un dedo, evaluando la fuerza del otro y preparándose para una lucha de la cual solo uno saldría victorioso, ambos comenzaron a elevar su chakra a tal punto que la tierra se estaba cuarteando y las rocas más pequeñas levitaban. Un cuervo graznó y esa fue la señal del comienzo del duelo.

Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron chocando puños y creando una enorme onda de choque que incluso rompió la tierra, Naruto activó su lanza de acero en su pierna y trato de conectar una patada giratoria pero Kogure la detuvo con el antebrazo para luego atacar con su otro brazo, pero Naruto bloqueó su ataque cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, aun cuando lo bloqueó el golpe lo mandó a volar varios metros.

― ¡Demonios! ― masculló sobándose los brazos, incluso cuando activó la lanza de acero en ambos brazos le dolía como el infierno.

― Te has puesto blando― comentó Kogure sonriente.

― ¡No dirás lo mismo cuando te maté! ― gritó molesto el rubio.

Dejaron de charlas y siguieron luchando, si bien Naruto era fuerte, Kogure lo superaba ampliamente en cuanto a fuerza física se refería lo que era un enorme problema para él. Naruto corrió hacia Kogure con intenciones de embestirlo, pero este lanzó una patada justo al estomago que Naruto esquivó con un salto y corrió a través de la pierna del gigante y le asestó un poderoso rodillazo en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Kogure no se quedó atrás e intentó aprisionar a Naruto entre sus brazos mas sin embargo el rubio hábilmente se escapó de su agarre saltando hacia arriba pues de no haberlo hecho hubiese sido aplastado por el gigante. Aprovechando que estaba en el aire Naruto levantó la pierna y la dejó caer con intención de golpearlo con el talón justo en la cabeza, pero Kogure lo paró con la mano y sujetó a Naruto del pie para luego azotarlo contra el suelo y mandarlo a volar de una patada que hizo que rebotara varias veces antes de caer al suelo.

― Es muy fuerte― masculló el ojiazul limpiándose un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios y comenzó a trazar sellos pues sabía que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo era contra producente― ¡Elemento Agua: Choque de Marea Violenta! ― exclamó lanzando una enorme cantidad de agua de su boca y el campo de batalla comenzó a llenarse de agua a tal punto que parecía un extenso lago donde solo estaban Naruto y Kogure parados sobre el agua mirándose seriamente.

― Parece que ya te estás poniendo serio, está bien, creo que yo también lo haré―comentó la lagartija sujetando su espada.

Naruto no dijo nada y comenzó a trazar sellos nuevamente― Elemento Agua: Mil Tiburones Come Hombres ― murmuró mientras ponía su palma en el agua donde luego el agua comenzó a deformarse y se formaban varios tiburones hechos de agua que se lanzaron directo hacia Kogure con intenciones de devorarlo.

― Hmp, vas a necesitar más que eso para matarme― musitó mientras destruía a diez tiburones con un embate de su espada. Los tiburones comenzaron a atacarlo mientras que él destruía a algunos y esquivaba a otros, Kogure se descuidó un momento y dos tiburones lo sujetaron de los pies con sus poderosas mandíbulas para luego comenzar a jalarlo hacia el fondo donde más tiburones comenzaron a morderlo llenando el agua de sangre.

Naruto estúpidamente se confió y bajó la guardia por un momento, que fue aprovechado por Kogure para liberarse de los tiburones y dar un monstruoso salto mientras apuntaba su espada directo al corazón del rubio. Naruto de pronto sintió un violento movimiento en el agua y se apartó justo en el momento en que Kogure salió disparado del agua, afortunadamente no le dio en el corazón, pero la espada alcanzo a cortar la mejilla de un molesto Naruto quien pateo el rostro de su oponente y lo usó para impulsarse quedando lejos de su alcance.

Kogure se veía hecho una desgracia, tenia mordidas por todos lados y chorros de sangre salían de ellas― Te dije que haría falta más que eso― se burló Kogure mientras las mortales heridas que le habían hecho los tiburones comenzaron a sanar.

― Eso estuvo cerca― dijo Naruto tocándose la mejilla cortada de donde estaba saliendo un poco de sangre, lo que le molestó de verdad fue ver aquella maldita habilidad regenerativa de su oponente. Ahora lo más importante era quitarle esa espada que lo hacía aun más peligroso y rápidamente ideó un plan que podría ser efectivo.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero más de ti, Unknown! ― gritó el gigante con una macabra sonrisa.

― ¡Veamos si te gusta esto! ― gritó Naruto muy molesto mientras amasaba una enorme cantidad de chakra y trazaba sellos― ¡Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego! ― gritó el rubio para acto seguido lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego que se convirtió en un muro de fuego incluso más grande que el que había hecho con anterioridad.

Kogure al sentir que aquel enorme ataque se aproximaba sonrió con suficiencia, lanzó su espada al cielo para luego ponerse a trazar sellos― ¡Elemento Tierra: Muralla de tierra! ― exclamó el gigante y la tierra comenzó a deformarse y del agua salió una enorme muralla de tierra que paró casi en su totalidad el letal ataque de Naruto, aun así una cuantas llamas quemaron su cuerpo aunque volvieron a sanar sin mucho problema. De pronto Kogure cayó en cuenta de que no sentía a Naruto por ningún lado lo cual lo puso alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Kogure se olvidó de los tiburones que aun quedaban en el agua y uno de ellos salió disparado hacia su rostro, pero lo detuvo con un manotazo, lo que Kogure no vio fue que Naruto iba montado en el tiburón y cuando lo destruyó el rubio dio un salto mientras que rápidamente juntaba una gran cantidad de agua en una de sus manos.

― ¡Misil Tiburón de Agua! ― gritó el rubio formando un tiburón con el agua en su mano y lanzándolo directo a la mano con la que Kogure sostenía la espada impactándola y haciendo que la soltara por la fuerza del golpe siendo atrapada en el aire por dos tiburones de agua que alejaron la espada lo más posible para que no lo volviera a agarrar.

― Wow― expresó Kogure con sorpresa pues no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de su rival.

― ¡Que te jodan! ― gritó Naruto activando nuevamente su lanza de acero y dándole un monstruoso puñetazo que mandó a volar a Kogure siendo atacado nuevamente por los tiburones que no le daban descanso.

Kogure no se quedó atrás y nuevamente se liberó de los tiburones saliendo a la superficie y se lanzó atacar a Naruto quedando atrapados en un duelo de taijutsu donde el primero en fallar… moriría. Naruto lanzó un puñetazo pero fue parado por Kogure quien chocó su puño con el de Naruto provocando una enorme onda de choque y rápidamente le dio una patada en el abdomen sacándole el aire al rubio, pero antes de que se alejara lo sujetó del brazo derecho y comenzó a darle más puñetazos en el rostro. Naruto como pudo se recuperó del golpe y se soltó del agarre de su ponente para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y hacer una señal de cruz con las manos.

― Kage Bunshin no Jutsu― murmuró el rubio y de pronto siete clones aparecieron listos para luchar activando la lanza de acero. Los ocho Narutos corrieron hacía el gigante quien aunque no veía, su sentidos le decían cuantos clones eran. El primer clon se lanzo a darle un puñetazo pero fue destruido de un golpe dando paso a otro clon que iba haciendo sellos― ¡Elemento Viento: Violenta Cuchilla del Vacio! ― exclamó el clon disparando de su boca una mortal navaja hecha de aire con la intención de partirlo a la mitad, pero Kogure cruzó ambos brazos frente a él deteniendo el impacto casi perdiendo los brazos en el intento además de ser lanzado hacia arriba por la fuerza del ataque. Naruto y otros seis clones trazaron sellos y usaron técnicas de fuego para lanzárselas a Kogure quien también se puso a trazar sellos.

― Elemento Tierra: Capsula de Tierra ― dijo el gigante para luego girar sobre su propio eje y escupir algo similar a lodo que se expandió y creó un escudo de tierra en todo su cuerpo justo antes de que las técnicas de fuego lo dañaran. Una vez terminó el ataque, Kogure rompió su escudo pero no se percató del clon sobre él quien estaba trazando sellos para usar un jutsu que posiblemente seria de agua o fuego.

― ¡Elemento Tierra: Mazo de Tierra! ― gritó el clon y al igual que Kogure escupió algo similar a lodo que se convirtió en un mazo de piedra gigante con el que impacto a Kogure mandándolo directo hacia el agua, pero antes de hundirse otro clon usó el misil tiburón de agua para debilitarlo más.

― Debo admitir que tus ataques han mejorado mucho desde aquella vez en la aldea del sol― agregó el sujeto levantándose pesadamente.

― Aun te espera mucho más, esa vez no pude hacer mucho― dijo Naruto molesto y Kogure llevó una de sus manos a la cicatriz donde antes estaban sus ojos― Pero ten por seguro que hoy uno de los dos morirá… y no seré yo― respondió Naruto mirándolo fijamente.

― Bueno, ya he dejado que te diviertas atacando, ahora me toca a mí― dijo Kogure mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Usando su velocidad se puso frente a Naruto dándole un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto no pudo esquivar y lo dejo aturdido por el impacto, pero no contento con eso Kogure le sujetó la cabeza y se la apretó mientras le daba de patadas en el abdomen. Para suerte de Naruto los clones atacaron a Kogure y le dieron tiempo de desparecer usando un tiburón de agua para alejarse lo más que posible. Naruto maldijo su suerte pues su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura por llevarlo más allá de su límite.

― Maldición, tengo que acabar esto rápido― dijo Naruto sobándose la mejilla y viendo lo dañado que estaba su abdomen, apenas tuvo tiempo de activar su lanza de acero para que no le arrancaran la cabeza del golpe, en esos momentos estaba oculto debajo del agua usando una burbuja de aire que le cubría todo el cuerpo. El descanso no le duró mucho pues varias rocas comenzaron a caer al fondo del lago lo cual le decía que Kogure lo estaba buscando y sabía que estaba debajo del agua por lo que debía de salir de ahí antes de que una roca lo aplastara.

― ¡Sal Unknown-chan! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ― gritaba Kogure lanzando enormes rocas creadas con chakra.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― dije Naruto saliendo del agua y golpeándolo en la quijada con la lanza de acero activada en su brazo derecho. Kogure no se quedó atrás y trató de patear a Naruto pero este salto sobre su pierna usando el golpe para impulsarse y saltar muy alto.

― ¡No creas que puedes escapar, puedo sentir tu presencia y escuchar todo lo que haces! ― gritó el gigante con una macabra sonrisa.

― ¡Eso se puede arreglar! ― exclamo Naruto trazando sellos y cuando cayó al agua usó algo que podría darle la ventaja― ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ― gritó con una afilada sonrisa y de pronto una enorme parvada de cuervos apareció y se lanzó a atacar a Kogure despistándolo por el enorme ruido de sus graznidos.

― Es un gusto que dominara el modo sabio cuervo, Naruto-sama― expresó un enorme cuervo que vestía una armadura negra que constaba de un peto, hombreras y un casco parecido a los de los samuráis y poco más grande que Naruto.

― Te dije que Naruto-sama lo lograría― comentó otro enorme cuervo idéntico al anterior y que usaba una armadura idéntica solo que la suya era color blanca.

― Es un gusto verlos, Shiroi y Kuroi, han crecido bastante― dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa mirando a aquellos enormes cuervos a cada lado.

―Y aun nos falta ― dijo feliz el cuervo de armadura blanca identificado como Shiroi.

― ¿Y por qué nos invocó? ― preguntó un curioso el cuervo de armadura negra identificado como Kuroi.

― Kogure― respondió Naruto entre dientes y ambos cuervos fruncieron el seño de inmediato.

― ¿Qué ese maldito no estaba muerto? ― preguntó molesto Shiroi.

― También lo creí, pero es más fuerte de lo que parece― contestó Naruto sentándose en el agua pues aun se sentía un poco cansado.

― Tch, será mejor que nos demos prisa, nuestros hermanos no podrán detenerlo para siempre― dijo Kuroi mirando como los demás cuervos hacían lo que podían para distraer a Kogure.

―Los invoqué porque los necesito para usar el Impacto Elemental y quiero que lo distraigan― musitó el rubio con cansancio.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero Naruto-sama, usar eso es muy peligroso! ― exclamó Shiroi impactado.

― Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción. Ahora es matar o morir― dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

― Está bien Naruto-sama, usted sabe que nosotros siempre lo apoyaremos― expresó Kuroi con una sonrisa.

― ¡Kuroi tiene razón! ¡Nosotros siempre estaremos a su lado y lo defenderemos a usted y a su familia! ― dijo un emocionado Shiroi.

― Gracias muchachos―Naruto se sentía bastante contento, ahora podría ganarle a Kogure con su técnica definitiva.

― Multiplicación de sombras― dijeron ambos cuervos y a cada lado apareció un clon de ellos― ¡Al ataque! ― gritaron los cuatro cuervos mientras Naruto hacia cuatro clones y se ponían en posición de loto para reunir más energía de la naturaleza.

― ¡Malditas sabandijas! ― gritó molesto Kogure pues con tantas presencias no podía concentrarse en la de su oponente pero de pronto sintió un enorme poder que se acercaba rápidamente a él.

― ¡Comete esta! ― gritaron los cuervos golpeando a Kogure y elevándolo hacia los cielos. Donde comenzaron a atacarlo con sus afilados picos sin darle descanso.

― ¡Sabandijas molestas! ― gritó Kogure molesto dándole un golpe con el talón a uno de los cuervos que resultó ser un clon mientras otro le daba un golpe con su pata.

― ¡La única sabandija aquí eres tú! ― dijo un molesto Shiroi quien usó sus patas para agarrar uno de los brazos de Kogure al igual que su clon y Kuroi voló lejos para preparar su ataque mientras su hermano hacía lo posible por detener a ese monstruo casi inmortal.

Una vez que Kuroi se alejó lo suficiente, voló de regreso a toda velocidad mientras de su pico salían llamas que cubrieron todo su cuerpo― ¡Ave Fénix! ― gritó a punto de impactar a Kogure, pero este fue más rápido y usando su gran fuerza se soltó del agarre de uno de los cuervos y lo lanzó directo hacia la presencia que se acercaba. Kuroi no pudo detenerse a tiempo e impactó a su hermano, pero para su suerte había sido el clon al que había atacado y este se deshizo en una nube de humo.

― Diablos eso estuvo cerca― comento Kuroi aliviado de que hubiese sido un clon lo que golpeó.

Kogure logró soltarse del agarre de Shiroi y cayó de nuevo al agua para luego comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacía Naruto quien aun estaba en posición de loto. Kogure iba a golpearlo pero frente a él aparecieron Shiroi y Kuroi con el seño fruncido y usando sus patas para detener el golpe.

― ¡No le pondrás un dedo…! ― dijeron ambos deteniendo el golpe con mucho esfuerzo― ¡a Naruto-sama! ― corearon ambos cuervos y usando sus cabezas golpearon a Kogure dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido para luego patearlo lejos de Naruto.

― ¿Le faltara mucho? ― preguntó Kuroi.

― No creo, pero eso no importa porque nosotros le daremos todo el tiempo que necesite― contestó Shiroi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermano. Ambos cuervos se lanzaron a golpear a Kogure quien apenas se estaba levantando y comenzaron a golpearlo con sus patas, Shiroi se dio una patada en el pecho pero tuvo que cubrirse rápidamente para no recibir un impacto directo de su adversario el cual mínimo les quintuplicaba la fuerza, si recibían un golpe directo bien podría matarlos por lo que deberían de ser muy cautelosos. Kuroi aprovechando que el gigante atacaba a su hermano embistió a Kogure en la espalda con mucha fuerza, pero aun así no fue la suficiente como para matarlo.

― ¡Los mataré y luego seguirá ese maldito cobarde! ― gritó un furioso Kogure al ver que su oponente se valía de cualquier cosa para no atacarlo directamente.

Naruto no prestaba atención a eso y seguía reuniendo todo el chakra que podía, su técnica final necesitaría toda la energía posible si quería acabar con ese maldito de Kogure. Aun recordaba lo sucedido en la aldea del sol donde ese infeliz mató a cada persona del lugar buscando a alguien fuerte con quien luchar hasta que se topó con él y su maestro que iban de paso y los retó a un duelo, luego de una épica lucha Naruto pudo dejarlo ciego permanentemente y le dio una golpiza que lo dejo más muerto que vivo lo cual pensó que sería suficiente pero al parecer no lo fue. Ahora debía de concentrarse pues no estaba en su mejor momento y ese monstruo podría seguir luchando todo lo que quedaba del día sin problema, aquella vez apenas pudo sobrevivir por lo que no debía escatimar en ataques para deshacerse de él. Naruto abrió los ojos de repente, al fin había logrado reunir todo la energía de la naturaleza que necesitaba la cual fácilmente duplicaba la cantidad con la que había comenzado la lucha. Naruto y todos los clones se pusieron de pie y activaron la lanza de acero al máximo, ahora sí podría ganar. Pero antes que nada Naruto desactivó su técnica de choque de marea violenta y el agua comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar y poco a poco el lago se iba haciendo menos profundo hasta que nuevamente pudieron tocar la tierra.

…

Cerca de la frontera de País de las Olas Kakashi, Kurenai y los demás esperaban que la lucha entre Naruto y ese sujeto terminara esperando que fuera el rubio quien saliera victorioso. Los jounin se tensaron por un momento al sentir un poderoso chakra que identificaron como el de Naruto, de más está decir que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir semejante poder que se comparaba o incluso superaba al de un Kage y sentirlo a semejante distancia lo hacía aun más aterrador.

― Este chakra… es inmenso― dijo un shockeado Kakashi.

― ¿Siempre habrá sido tan poderoso? ― se preguntó Kurenai en el mismo estado que Kakashi.

Incluso los genin estaban asombrados de poder sentir la presencia de Naruto a pesar de la distancia y de que ninguno era sensor.

― Es un monstruo― comentó Sakura sintiéndose intimidada por su compañero de equipo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que en esos momentos Naruto estaba dando lo mejor de sí.

― (Tengo que obtener un poder así, si lo hago podre matar a Itachi) ― pensó Sasuke con envidia y codicia, ese poder fácilmente eclipsaba a la demostración que había dado Menma por lo que aunque vendiera su alma haría que Naruto le dijera como volverse tan poderoso.

― Ojala… Naruto-kun… este bien― susurró Hinata quien aun no se recuperaba completamente del ataque de Menma.

― No te preocupes por él, es el otro el que está en problemas―dijo Shino con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a la peliazul.

― Cálmate Akamaru, todo estará bien― murmuró Kiba acariciando el lomo de su compañero quien se sentía atemorizado por aquellas dos presencias tan poderosas y que tanto lo intimidaban.

―Naru…to― balbuceaba Menma aun inconsciente por la pelea y se veía bastante mal.

…

De regreso al campo de batalla de Naruto y Kogure, los cuervos detenían al gigante ciego de cualquier forma posible, ya fuera con técnicas o golpes pero ya estaban casi en su límite y no soportarían mucho más.

― Naruto-sama está listo― dijo un muy golpeado Kuroi y con partes de su armadura rota.

― Al fin― expresó Shiroi en las mismas que su hermano, si bien habían podido resistir los primeros minutos de la lucha, Kogure era incansable y muy fuerte por lo que no duraron mucho antes de ser apaleados.

― ¡Ya pueden irse, muchas gracias! ― les gritaron los clones.

― De nada, Naruto-sama― dijeron ambos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

― ¡Al fin vas a pelear de frente! ― exclamó en muy emocionado Kogure.

― Maldito seas Kogure, has matado y dañado a miles de personas, por eso hoy… ― dijo el Naruto original― ¡ENFRENTARÁS A LA JUSTICIA! ― gritaron Naruto y los clones lanzándose a atacar a Kogure quien también se lanzó a toda velocidad para enfrentar a Naruto y sus clones. El Naruto original se puso a pelear con Kogure mientras los demás se pusieron a elevar su chakra aun más. Naruto lanzó un puñetazo al igual que su oponente chocando ambos ataques y creando una onda de impacto aun más grande que las anteriores. Kogure lanzó una patada pero Naruto la detuvo sin problemas y en cambio le dio un poderoso puñetazo que le sacó el aire al gigante ciego quien retrocedió lo que fue aprovechado por los clones de Naruto. Uno de los clones apareció a la derecha de Kogure pateándole la cabeza, otro clon sobre él dejándole caer el talón con toda su fuerza dejándolo aun más aturdido y los dos últimos le dieron un puñetazo para levantarlo del suelo. Para finalizar los cinco Narutos lo rodearon y luego lo patearon mandándolo a volar por los cielos a más de cien metros del suelo.

Una vez que Kogure estuvo en el cielo los cinco Narutos comenzaron a trazar sellos para usar un jutsu elemental cada unos.

― ¡Tiburón misil de agua! ― gritó Naruto lanzando un norme tiburón hecho de agua que se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Kogure.

― ¡Eso no te servirá! ― dijo el gigante ciego golpeando el tiburón para destruirlo, pero lo que no esperaba es que dentro del tiburón estuviera su espada la cual se clavó en su pecho justo al lado de su corazón y atravesando su cuerpo― Maldición― masculló Kogure vomitando sangre, su habilidad regenerativa estaba en su límite y debía de quitarse esa espada del pecho.

El Naruto original activó su Sharingan y miró directamente a Kogure usando su mejor genjutsu― ¡Kotoamatsukami! ― gritó el rubio controlando la mente de Kogure e hipnotizándolo para que no se moviera ni intentara protegerse, luego de eso comenzó a trazar sellos para comenzar a usar el Impacto elemental ― ¡Elemento Viento: Gran Tornado de Violentas Cuchillas del Vacio! ― exclamó y formó una especie de hélice de viento en su mano la cual giraba a toda velocidad creando un pequeño tornado y la lanzó hacia Kogure impactándolo de lleno y aprisionándolo en un enorme tornado que comenzó a desgarrar lentamente su cuerpo.

Los cuatro clones dieron un fuerte salto y convirtieron el manto oscuro que los cubría en alas negras con las que se mantuvieron en el cielo― ¡Elemento Rayo: Azote del Dios del Trueno! ― gritó uno de los clones terminando de trazar sellos y de pronto el cielo se nubló produciendo una enorme tormenta eléctrica que golpeo a Kogure quien sintió el poder de miles de voltios pasando por su cuerpo y rostizándolo, pero aun así no era suficiente para matarlo.

― ¡Elemento Fuego: Exterminio Infernal! ― grito otro de los clones escupiendo una llamarada de fuego que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande y alcanzó un tamaño cuatro veces más grande que la Gran Aniquilación de Fuego.

― ¡Elemento Tierra: Titán Terráqueo! ― otro de los clones de Naruto terminó de trazar sus sellos y debajo de ellos se levantó un enorme monstruo hecho de tierra que alzó su puó con intención de golpear a Kogure.

― ¡Elemento Agua: Súper Misil Tiburón Gigante! ― el último clon escupió una cantidad masiva de agua formando un tiburón gigante de agua que se lanzó hacia Kogure quien estaba siendo descuartizado y electrocutado.

Kogure se sentía tan en paz en esos momentos, al fin pudo encontrar a un digno rival, alguien más poderoso que él y no le molestaba morir, es más, se sentía contento de morir en manos de alguien tan poderoso como Unknown, al fin su búsqueda del más fuerte del mundo había acabado. Lo último que pasó por la mente del gigante fue que ojala pudiera reencarnar y poder volver a luchar con él nuevamente.

― ¡Impacto Elemental! ―gritaron los cinco Narutos y los cinco ataques golpearon a Kogure provocando una enorme explosión que en cuestión de segundos lo dejó reducido a nada, de él no quedo ni su espada.

Naruto viendo que al fin había ganado se dejó caer en la tierra desactivando su modo sabio y su Sharingan. Realmente estaba agotado y podría morir en ese momento.

― **Eres más fuerte de lo que esperábamos―** comentó una siniestra voz al lado del rubio y al voltear a ver se encontró a Zetsu quien lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa en su parte blanca.

― ¿Qué… quieres? Porque si… vienes a… molestar… mejor lárgate― dijo Naruto aun peor que cuando peleó con Menma.

― **Hmp, ¿así agradeces a quien viene a salvarte? ― **preguntó Zetsu negro con algo de molestia.

― Vaya que eres malagradecido― exclamó Zetsu blanco con algo de molestia.

― Púdranse― les respondió Naruto.

― **Deberíamos dejarte morir aquí como un perro y luego comernos tu cadáver―** dijo molesto Zetsu negro.

―Pero el líder aun te quiere vivo y nos toca salvarte el trasero― continuó Zetsu blanco.

― **Solo espero que realmente secuestres al Jinchuuriki del kyubi― **finalizó Zetsu negro.

― Púdranse― volvió a decir el rubio y ambos Zetsus suspiraron molestos.

Sin perder tiempo comenzaron a curar las heridas de Naruto antes de que muriera por agotamiento de chakra. Naruto trató de resistirse porque de verdad que no confiaba en él, pero pudo y terminó perdiendo el conocimiento y quedando a merced de ese tipo tan raro. Luego de una hora Zetsu terminó de curar sus heridas y lo dejó ahí tirado para que los otros idiotas de Konoha lo encontraran.

― Adiós idiota― se despidió Zetsu blanco y luego desapareció bajo la tierra con rumbo a la guarida para dar el informe de Naruto al líder.

…

Mientras tanto con los ninjas de Konoha. Todos estaban muy preocupados al dejar de sentir el poder de Naruto y solo esperaban que hubiese ganado.

― Tenemos que regresar― dijo seria Kurenai.

― Tienes razón, no podemos dejarlo solo más tiempo― respondió Kakashi y se pusieron en marcha de regreso para ver que sucedió con Naruto.

― Ojala Naruto-kun ya esté bien― dijo Hinata muy preocupada siendo ayudada a caminar por Tsunami quien también se veía muy preocupada.

Y así los ninjas y los civiles tomaron camino en dirección a donde estaba Naruto para ver si lo encontrarían inconsciente o muerto, solo esperaban que no fuera lo último.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, realmente me costó hacer esta pelea porque ya les he dicho que no se me da mucho. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y si no, siempre pueden decirlo. Como siempre, si tienen sugerencias déjenlas. En este cap vimos solo un poco del pasado de Naruto, no fue mucho pero fue algo. Adiós.**

**¡OYE TÚ, CABRON! ¿Por qué no leíste el cap? ¡Si te hablo a ti! ¡Sé perfectamente que no leíste el cap y solo te lo saltaste para ver el ganador! ¡TE CHACHÉ CABRONAZO!**

**PERO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, EL GANADOR DEL RETO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**: **nadie.**

**Ninguno de ustedes atinó a quien era la pelirroja, y lo peor es que la mayoría dijo Karin cuando saben que jamás van a adivinar yéndose a lo más obvio. Lo siento por ustedes, pero ninguno ganó el reto.**

**Y ahora un chiste malo: ¿Cuál es el programa favorito de Sasuke?**

**R: Los Vengadores XDDDDDDDDD.**

**Por cierto, sé que me estoy haciendo desear con el próximo cap de la leyenda de Naruto, pero aun estoy viendo cómo integro lo OC en la historia.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD. No se olviden de recomendarlo a sus amigos, uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verá al fin con cómo fue que Naruto llegó a Akatsuki y quien fue su sensei.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Shinryutei: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: emmm, tampoco adivinaste, pero carajo, me nombraste a casi todas las pelirrojas menos una. Lo del Sharingan fue porque si lo usaba se iba a quedar con menos chakra del que tenia, Naruto usa el Sharingan más como un último recurso, como ahora en la pelea contra Kogure, si no lo hubiese usado posiblemente se hubiese escapado con alguna técnica, por eso la usó. Y tomé tu sugerencia en cuenta, Naruto tiene el elemento viento como elemento principal, solo que decidí no ponerlo desde el principio. Saludos.**

**Magetsu-X: Pues hubiese dicho alguna. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: tienes razón, Kishimoto los puso como santos a la mayoría. Pero en su defensa es macabro que un niño de doce maté a varias personas sin siquiera parpadear. Un momento ¡¿Más de quince palabras?! ¡Carajo es un milagro! XDDD. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: Que bueno que te gustara el cap. Seeeeeehhh, esa Hinata es una en un millón XDDDDD. Y lo siento pero tampoco adivinaste sobre la pelirroja, lo siento. Saludos.**

**MariiDii: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, la verdad me esforcé mucho en hacer esa pelea y lo de Hinata se me ocurrió así de la nada, que bueno que a ti y a los demás les gustara. Lo siento pero no adivinaste. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: Qué bueno que te gustara el cap y ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Metalero-7896: You guess? Thanks for read mi story. Greetings.**

**Erick Kingdom: qué bueno que te gustara el cap, ese jutsu se lo puse por recomendación de Serpiente Obsidiana, yo también me lo imagine así porque casualmente se me vino a la mente. Y ojala actualices tu fic pronto, me quedé picado con el último cap. Saludos.**

**Carlo Uzumaki: Jajajajajaj eso te pasa por no gustarte mi flashback XDDDDDD. Y no, Naruto no tiene los dos ojos, solo tiene uno, lo de la aparición me pareció que ya era justo que saliera. Y debo decir que tampoco adivinaste quien era la pelirroja, lastima. Saludos.**

**Son Of Time: me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap, ojala también te vaya a gustar este. Me hubiese dicho cual era esa duda, quizás te la hubiese respondido. Muchas gracias, tus reviews y los de los demás me motivan a seguir adelante. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: ¿Pasado de Naruto? Dirás Menma, viejo. Y tu tampoco le pegaste con lo de la pelirroja, lo siento. Y respecto a Shion ¡CARAJO, NO TE VOY A RESPONDER! XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Guest: Muchas gracias, y no, Naruto no se va a hacer "bueno" aunque quien sabe. Saludos.**

**Ako Nya: Seeeeeh, son unos cabrones XDDDDD ignorar así a su hijo y luego decirle que su hermanito es más importante ¡Los muy malditos! Qué bueno que te gustara la historia, y pásate por mis otras historias a ver si te gustan. Saludos.**

**Guest 2 o el otro guest pero como no dejaste nombre te pongo guest dos en caso de que seas otro guest: No lo adivinaste. Lástima. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


End file.
